An Innocent's Shadow
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Lilly is not your average 4 year old. She carries secrets with her that no one knows about until Finn Hudson and Rachel Hudson Berry enter her life, a couple with struggles of their own. Maybe she can trust them in order to escape the hell she has to live in.
1. And The World Spins Round And Round

**Name:** An Innocent's Shadow

**Author:** blondezilla90/hot-male-lead

**Rating:** T (may vary)

**Warning:** Deals with child abuse! So don't read if you don't think you can handle it.

**Summary:** Lilly Mayer is not your average 4 year old. She carries secrets with her that no one knows about until Finn Hudson and Rachel Hudson Berry enter her life, a couple with struggles of their own. Maybe she can trust them in order to escape the hell she has to live in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Lilly...hey," the boy Tim said as he walked through the big, grey hallways, no older than 13 years as it appeared. Lilly turned when she heard her name being called and she tightly clutched the little bear in her arms, looking up at the boy with her big, blue, shiny eyes.

"Hi." The little girl murmured, rather shyly, not a year older than four. Tim looked at her from head to toe and stared in her eyes, scaring her a tiny bit. Her eyes moved away from his and she snuggled her face into the bears head.

"Do you wanna come play?" Tim said, his tone less questioning than demanding. The little girl nodded and bowed her head down as she grabbed the hand he extended to her, following him up to his room. None of the adults were around, like every Sunday. Only Miss Mary and Mr. Max were there today, but they were always downstairs and never came up unless the kids were too loud.

Tim lead her into his room, making sure that Jim, the boy who occupied the other bed, was gone. He closed the door behind himself and pushed Lilly towards the bed. He moved his desk a little to the left, causing it to block the door and he smiled, turning around as he sat down on the bed next to her. His hand reached over for her bear, but Lilly shook her head and turned her body away.

"Nuhu...not Mr. Bear." She whispered and squeaked a little when he pushed her off the bed, ripping the bear away from her and throwing out of the window. Lilly watched the scene and whimpered, only to feel a sharp pain in her arm as Tim pulls her up on the bed again and stared into her eyes.

"Shut up. You know the rules." His voice was sharp, but he quickly let go of her and smiled brightly. Lilly relaxed a little and wiped away the tear that crept down her face, looking at Tim's hand that settled on her arm. It didn't stay long and soon it slipped down toward her thighs. She knew what was coming. He was going to touch her in places again that she didn't like. It felt good, but somehow it felt wrong. The little girl bit her lip as the plaid skirt she wore was raised and his hand disappeared underneath it.

xxxxxxxx

"Rachel?" Finn Hudson called as he walked into their apartment, throwing his bag on the floor while kicking off his shoes.

No Answer.

"Rach? Baby?" His eyebrow quirked up and he walked towards the living room, looking inside but not spotting his wife. Suddenly there was a sob followed by a little sniffle and his heart jumped in his chest as he rushed into their bedroom, his heart breaking at the sight. Rachel laid curled up on the bed, a white stick in her hand and a pillow clutched to her chest.

"Hey. Baby girl," he said as he scrambles over to her, crawling on the bed to lay down next to her. As if nothing had happened, Rachel kept crying, thick tears running down her face, her eyes bloodshot and her nose runny.

"What happened?" Finn tried again and reached to touch her face, wiping away the tears. That seemed to put Rachel out of her trance and her eyes blinked a few times while her lips parted.

"Finn...I...I thought I...and...it's not..." she stuttered and shoved the stick in his face, which caused his face to fall upset as he finally realized what was going on.

Another negative pregnancy test.

"Shhh...hey...come here..." he mumbled soothingly and pulled her closer, enveloping her tiny body in his arms. They had been trying for a baby for three years now and so far it had only happened once. The one time it had worked, exactly four and a half months into the pregnancy the doctor told them that their baby had no heartbeat.

_No heartbeat._

The loss of their unborn child, after trying so long, took a toll on both of them. While Finn moved on from it and promised to try harder, Rachel was a wreck. She felt utterly guilty, knowing how bad Finn wanted a child, she felt guilty she couldn't protect the baby inside of her, that she let it die. Finn always reminded her it wasn't her fault, but Rachel deep inside couldn't stop the conflicting feelings. Ever since than she swore she would give him a baby, that she would protect it with her entire being, but now God seemed to punish her, not even giving her a second chance.

"It hurts Finn. You must hate me," she rasped out and buried her face in his chest, sudden sobs completely taking over her body, shaking her to the core. Finn's eyes filled with tears of his own, feeling a stab in his hearts when he heard her talk.

"I know it hurts. It hurts a whole lot, but baby...I didn't, I don't, and I am never going to hate you. I love you with every fiber of my being and if we won't have any children I can promise you with a 100 percent certainty that I will never, ever hate you." His voice cracks and he pulls away slightly to look at her face, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Rachel. Nothing will change that. We're tethered remember? Destined to be together." He whispers rather softly and Rachel nods, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leans closer to him, pressing his lips fiercely against his. Her legs tangled with his as he rolls on top of her, his body pressing into hers as he kisses her softly.

"I love you so much. So so much," Rachel whispered and buried her face in his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lilly raised her arms and wiped her face, her little tummy getting nauseated as she smelled his scent on her. His dried salavia covering her cheeks, neck and lips. She quickly pushed her skirt down and her shirt as well, looking at the window. Tim was putting on his shirt and pants and he moved away the desk from the door, opening it. He grabbed the little blonde girl roughly by her arm and pushed her towards the exit of his room, leaning down to her ear.

"If you tell, you'll die." His voice was low, low so only she could hear it. She nodded and bit her lip as he let her go, her little legs suddenly running on their own accord. She ran down the length of the corridor, climbing down the few stairs to outside. Her lungs burned, but she kept running, spotting the little white fluffy bear in the midst of a shrub. That's where Mr. Bear always was when he did things to her. She ran faster and stopped, trying to reach for him, but her arms too short. She sighed.

The shrub was poky and she knew if she got scratches again, Miss Mary was gonna yell at her. Tears burnt her eyes as the little girl debated. She needed Mr. Bear. He was her protector. When she had him, no one did anything to her. Not even Tim. Lilly looked around and took a deep breath, jumping into the shrub, grabbing Mr Bear in the process. She squeaked as she felt the thorns of the shrub dig into her skin, leaving huge scratches when she crawled back out again. With Mr. Bear tightly clutched in her arms she made her way inside again, where Mr. Max spotted her. He was so mean.

"Lilly what the hell are you doing out there? Didn't we tell you to stay INSIDE." His voice was mean and sounded mad, so she picked up her speed and tried to rush past him.

"Sorry Mr Max," she mumbled as she walked past her, a sigh escaping her when he grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Did you jump into the shrubs again? You know you are not supposed to do that. Look at you." He said disgusted as he pointed out the scratches, the dirty and her tousled hair. Lilly just shrugged.

"Sorry." She mumbled and avoided his gaze, biting her lip harder than necessary.

"Plus what is this flee infested bear? God disgusting. Give it to me." Mr Max tried to grab it and Lilly panicked. He was going to take away Mr. Bear and than he was going to do bad things, just like Tim. She suddenly felt scared, alone. She hated it. Tears sprung into her eyes.

"No." She whimpered and closed her arms around Mr. Bear's body. Mr Max rolled his eyes at her and ripped him out of her grip, holding him by his ear. That was it for Lilly and she looked at him with pure fright and rage. A loud scream escaped her and Lilly lunged forward, hitting him in the legs, jumping up to grab the bear. Mr Max is startled at the little girl, but moved the bear up in the air higher. Lilly screamed even more and leaned over to bite him into his leg, almost drawing blood. He screamed and dropped the bear, pushing Lilly away.

"Son of a bi...LILLY." He screamed at her as the little girl dropped to the floor to grab Mr Bear. She saw the rage in his eyes and she swallowed, pushing herself up. She started to run out of the door and she ran. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She soon reached the gate and ran out of it, running along the pathway, running faster and faster towards the bright lights. She heard Mr. Max scream her name, but that only made her run faster. Tears filled her eyes and she ran, she ran as fast as she could. It was dark outside, but she didn't stop, she ran past people, her lungs and legs burning.

Soon the voice of Mr. Max was gone, but she didn't slow down. She ran towards a dark alley. She felt tired, but her legs still moved until she took one step too far and felt nothingness under foot. Her leg got stuck in a grid and she tumbled forward, falling down to the ground. Her entire body got consumed by pain and she cried out loudly, while everything turned black.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finn jerked awake in the middle of the night as he hears his cellphone go off. He groaned loudly and rolled over, grabbing it and looked at the time. 3:47 am. Who the fuck called him that early? He was off duty for God's sake. Rachel next to him heard the sound and shuffling, grumbling as she sat up when he answered the phone.

"Hudson, I know you are off duty, but we need you. There's a girl trapped in a grid two blocks away from you, and we're short on people due to a massive fire in Manhattan. We need every person we can get and you are closest to that girl. We need someone with her until Tucker and his team arrive with the truck to cut the girl free."

Finn shot up and scrambled out of the bed, already looking for his uniform, jumping through the bedroom.

"How old is she?" he asked and silently thanked Rachel as she flicked the light on.

"She is supposed to be around four or five. Hurry Hudson. I'll text you the address."

Finn threw his phone away on the bed and grabbed his backpack, looking at Rachel whose face fell.

"I am sorry baby, it's an emergency. There's a little girl stuck in a grid. She is only four...I gotta go..." He kissed her forehead and hurried out of the apartment, checking his phone as he ran down the two blocks, his heart breaking. He saw a little tiny girl surrounded by paramedics. She was blonde and her body was covered in scratches and bruises, her foot awkwardly stuck between the bars of a grid. She was moaning in pain as the paramedics hooked up an IV.

"How is she? Finn Hudson, FDNY," he said as he came closer and kneels down next to her girl.

"Her foot is stuck in the grid and her leg swelled up and jammed her between the bars. She was unconscious, but she regained it. She seems confused and doesn't respond to us. She keeps whining about a bee." The paramedic shrugged and Finn leaned down to touch the girls face, which caused her to sigh.

"Beee...Beee..." she moaned again and moved her little body around, groaning in pain. Finn gulped as he tried to keep her still, leaning down.

"Hey, baby girl...it's okay...we'll help you...don't worry..." he whispers soothingly into her ear and wraps the blanket tighter around her body. The little girls eyes flickered and she looked at Finn, moaning and squeaking.

"Don't... hurt me...bear..." she spluttered out and Finn felt anger boil in his chest. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked around, spotting a little fuzzy, in dirt covered, white bear.

"Do you want your bear?" he asked and Lilly squeaked, trying to raise her arm underneath the blanket.

Finn smiled a little and took the soggy bear, lifting the blanket to lay him in her arms. Instantly the little girl calmed down. Finn smiled a little and looked up as he sees the firetruck approaching.

"We'll help you soon little girl. Don't worry."


	2. Free From Worry And Pain

**A/N: **Thank guys for the wonderful feedback. It defo encourages me to write more. Big shout out to falafel90, who is betaing for me. I love you!

Chapter 2

Finn stood in front of a big glass window, looking through it, staring at the little girl laying on the bed in the huge, white hospital room. He didn't know how long he had been standing there for, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It took them a good hour to get her foot out of the grid, only to find out her ankle was broken. She had a huge cast on her tiny leg and a band aid across her forehead. She looked so fragile, it literally killed him that someone left her out of their sight and she hurt herself this much. He wanted to punch her parents.

"Mr. Hudson, you should go home," the nurse said as she walked past him and opened the door to the room. He shook his head and sighed.

"I can't...I wanna stay here until the police has more news for me." He followed her inside and watched the nurse checking her blood pressure and pulse, scribbling down a few things and injecting something into her IV.

"How's she doing?" he asked quietly and tucked his hands into his jeans, shuffling his feet.

"She is stable. She is sleeping right now. She got pain killers. She has a slight head trauma, but she seems like a little fighter. Soon she will be out of here and properly taken care of by her family," the nurse said and put the chart of the girl back on the foot of the bed. Finn huffed and nodded his head turning around when he heard a knock.

"Hey..." Rachel said as she opened the door a little and stuck her head in. She was wearing a plaid coat and he could see her pajama pants peek out from underneath them. The nurse smiled and opened the door wider, leaving, while Rachel walked into the room toward Finn.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked, wrapping his arms around her while she did the same. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, kissing her forehead.

"I was worried...it's eight at night, Finn...I called your boss and he told me you were still here." She shifted a little to peek past him, gasping a little. "How's the little girl?"

"She is okay, I guess...I don't know what it is, but this whole story makes my hair stand up. How can someone leave their child somewhere or not watch them properly. She is four years old for god's sake." He sighed and turned around with Rachel in his arms, looking at the girl.

"Did they find her parents yet?" Rachel asked as she let go of him, walking towards the bed, taking a closer look. The girl was blonde and her face was pale, but covered with a freckle here and there. Her arms showed bruises and scratches, as did her legs. She felt her stomach turn at the sight and she reached out to touch her tiny hand. That seemed to startle Lilly and she slowly opened her eyes.

"No. She refuses to talk to anyone. We know nothing about her," he said and smiled when he saw the bright blue eyes staring up at him and Rachel.

"Hey, baby girl..." Rachel said soothingly, brushing her thumb over her knuckles. Her eyes were wide open and she watched her movement. She was confused, but this woman looked really nice. She had long brown her just like her Mommy.

"She looks so scared," Finn said and moved over to the other side of the bed, sitting down on a chair. Rachel nodded and carefully took her hand in his, her gaze falling upon the little bear next to Lilly.

"Is that your bear?" Rachel asked, using her other hand to reach for the bear. Lilly's eyes suddenly filled with fear and she snatched her hand away from Rachel, grabbing the bear to hold him. Rachel was startled and pulled away immediately.

"I won't take him away, I swear," Rachel said and smiled, reaching out to touch her face. "I used to have a bear like this one. I called him Barney, because he was big and purple."

"Barney is a dino," Lilly rasped out and she snuggled into the bear. Finn's eyes widen in shock when he realized that Lilly spoke for the first time since they had found her.

"Oh, I know...but the bear still reminded me of him. What is your bear called?" Rachel asked as she saw Finn's face, which lit up with encouragement.

"Mr. Bear. Duh." Her voice was weak and raspy, but Rachel smiled and leaned closer, grabbing Mr. Bear's paw.

"Hello Mr. Bear...nice to meet you," she said and Lilly's eyes sparkled a little. The woman was so nice. Nicer than Miss Mary. She was almost like her Mom.

"He says hi," Lilly replied and yawned loudly, looking over to Finn, her face growing uneasy again.

"Say now that I know Mr. Bear's name...can you tell me yours?" Rachel asked slowly and caressed her arm. Lilly tilted her head to the side and looked at her, shaking her head.

"Miss Mary and Mr. Max told me not to tell strangers my name." Her voice was suddenly even lower and softer and Rachel's eye furrowed in confusion.

"See, but we need to know your name so we can find your mommy and daddy and..." Rachel spoke but Lilly glared at her, sadness filling her eyes.

"Mommy is in heaven...Mommy never comes back. Mommy left me with Miss Mary and Mr. Max and Tim and Jim and everyone." Her voice cracked as she silently kept naming names, Finn scribbling them all down. Rachel's heart broke and she scooted closer, her arms wrapping around the little girl. She was now crying hysterically and thick tears were rolling down her cheeks. Rachel looked at Finn helplessly and he opened his mouth to say something. Nothing came out, so Rachel shook the little girl lightly.

"Hey...it's okay...hey sweety..." Rachel whispered, but Lilly thrashed around and kept saying nonsense things, clutching Mr. Bear in her arms.

"Rachel do something...Please..." Finn said worried and rushed to her side. All of the sudden a soft sound filled the room.

_Durme, durme, _

_hermosa donzella,  
Durme, durme, _

_sin ansia i dolor,_

_Durme, durme, s_

_in ansia i dolor.  
_

Rachel's voice was so soft, but it caught Lilly's attention immediately. She stopped any noises, listening to the pretty voice.

_Durme, durme, _

_hermosa donzella,  
Durme, durme, _

_sin ansia i dolor,_

_Durme, durme, s_

_in ansia i dolor. _

Her eyes grew wide and Rachel kept singing, looking at Finn as he smiled brightly at her. Lilly clutched her bear tightly and watched Rachel in amazement.

_Sleep, sleep, _

_beautiful child,  
Sleep, sleep, _

_free from worry and pain,  
Sleep, sleep, _

_free from worry and pain. _

Lilly closed her eyes and snuggled further into Rachel arms, relaxing completely as her voice slowly lulls her to sleep.

_Sleep, sleep, _

_beautiful child,  
Sleep, sleep, _

_free from worry and pain,  
Sleep, sleep, _

_free from worry and pain. _

Lilly was out like a light and Rachel carefully removed herself from the little body, kissing her forehead softly. Finn choked up as he watched her, his heart beating fast.

"That was beautiful..." He whispered and got up from the chair, grabbing her hand to help her on her feet. Rachel had tears in her eyes as well and she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you. It's a lullaby my dads used to sing to me," she whispered back and entwined their fingers together, leading him towards the door.

"You should call the officer who is taking care of her case and tell him what we found out. Maybe they'll let me help them to find out more. She seemed to warm up to me." A smiled grazed her features and Finn nodded his head, leaning down to press his lips to Rachel's

"You were amazing. I love you so much, Rachel."

"I love you more."

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Finn's cell phone rang once again. He was snuggled up on the couch with his wife in his arms. He lazily reached over to the phone and picked up, Rachel turning her head to look at him. She knew immediately it was the detective Jameson, who was on the case of the little girl.

"Okay, thanks. Yes. Thanks. See you tomorrow. Bye," Finn said and hung up his cell, looking down at Rachel.

"They tried to talk to the little girl, but she completely refuses to talk to anyone apparently, aside from you. Jameson wants you to come in tomorrow to talk some more again. They still cannot figure out where she belongs, because no one filed a missing report yet. They're desperate." Finn sighed and Rachel sat up slowly.

"Well she said her mother was dead and she mentioned Mr. Max and Miss Mary. Maybe she is in foster care or something? I am wondering what happened to her dad." Rachel's eyes grew sad and she shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if her own dads had died while she was that little.

"I know, they're trying to figure it out, but it's really difficult since no one is looking for her. Something is up with that girl, but I cannot put my finger on it." Finn closed his eyes and let out a sigh, while Rachel slowly moved up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go to bed, we'll figure this out tomorrow. I will talk to her again and soon she will be home again."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why the fuck didn't you run after her, you idiot?" Mary hissed at Max, smacking him upside the head. "If they find out she is lost, do you think they'll hand out more kids to us?"

"I know, but that little brat was pretty fast. I tried to follow her, but she was faster. Why do you care so much? If she is gone, she is gone." He rolled his eyes and put antiseptic cream on the biting wound on his leg.

"You idiot. God. Shut up." Mary hissed and turned around in shock when she hears the door, watching Tim walk in.

"Mom? Excuse me, but where's Lilly? Marie just came and asked me, because Lilly is not in her bed." His voice was innocent and quiet, so Mary walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm afraid she had to go. We don't know if she will be back," she whispered into his hair and stepped away, pushing him towards the door.

"Now go up to your own room. Your dad and I have to talk." Tim nodded at her words and turned on his heels, anger boiling inside of him. He didn't walk far and stayed in the corridor, watching through a split in the door how Max buried his mother underneath himself and started to attack her mouth, soon clothes flying everywhere while his mother giggled. He clenched his fists and finally tore his gaze away, dashing up the stairs towards the room where Marie was waiting for him.

"Hey Marie...I am sorry, but Lilly won't be here tonight. Do you wanna play with me?" Tim said and closed the door behind him, moving the desk just enough to block the door.


	3. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

Chapter 3

"_Okay kids, can you come downstairs?" Miss Mary yelled through the house, leading a little blonde girl no older than three and a half years into the kitchen. Kid after kid made his or her way down the stairs, where Mr. Max was already sitting, smiling at the shy little girl that was hiding behind his current wife._

"_What's up, Mom?" Tim said, her only maternal son. He sat down on a chair, surrounded by six other kids, who all eyed the new girl from head to toe._

"_I would like to introduce to you Lilly McAdams. From now on, she is going to live with us. Her mommy died a few weeks ago because she was really, really sick," Miss Mary explained to the kids, crouching down, taking the little girl into her arms. Lilly stiffened a little and she clutched the bear in her arms as if it was her lifeline._

"_Why doesn't she live with her daddy?" Jim piped up, a little red haired boy who had piercing green eyes and freckles covering is entire body. He wore thick glasses, which sat crooked on his nose. Lilly looked at him and giggled in her head. He looked funny._

"_Her dad is a very bad, bad man. That's why she can't live with him. Now guys, take Lilly upstairs and make her feel welcome. Marie, please clean out the bed next to yours, Lilly is gonna stay in your room with you." Marie nodded her head. She was very little, but chubby, with dark blonde hair. She was just as old as Jim, her eyes a deep dark brown. She extended her hand towards Lilly, who refused to grab it and decided to walk past her._

"_Lilly, be nice," Miss Mary said. Lilly nodded her head as a sigh escaped her. She stepped back again and grabbed Marie's hand, who immediately dragged her up the stairs. They walked past several rooms, one of them with the door wide open and a toddler no older than a year standing up in his bed and whimpering loudly._

"_Who's that?" Lilly asked as Marie raised her finger to shush her, pulling her into the room. The room was small, with two beds shoved into it. The walls were grey and white and a table stood between the two beds, two chairs neatly placed underneath it._

"_That was Jamie. He's been living here a while," Marie said in a low voice and closed the door, moving her stuffed animals away from the bed that was meant for Lilly._

"_He's a baby," Lilly stated matter-of-factly and Marie rolled her eyes. Did they have to put her in a room with an idiot?_

_"Yes, he is. Obviously," Marie said and sighed. "How old are you?" _

_Lilly looked up and used her hand to hold up three fingers. _

"_You're three. No kidding," Marie said and rolled her eyes. "Maybe you get lucky and Tim won't play with you."_

"_Who's Tim?" Lilly said in a low voice and climbed on her own bed, looking around. She carefully placed Mr. Bear on her pillow and pulled the covers over him, smiling at her own work._

"_He's the big one. He's Miss Mary's real son. He's really nice, but whatever you do never agree to play with him." Her voice seemed strict and low. Lilly frowned and laid down next to Mr. Bear, facing him as Marie laid down as well and grabbed a book._

"_I'm scared Mr. Bear," she whispered into the stuffed animal's ear, crawling underneath the covers to hug him tightly. He was the only one she could trust, knowing he would protect whenever he could._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, baby girl, how are you doing?" the nurse asked as she walked into the room. The little girl bit her lip hard and she stared at the blanket, not saying a word. All these people here were so scary. Everyone wanted to know their name. She didn't like it. Big people were mean.

"Are you still not talking to me?" the nurse questioned lowly, but she was ignored. Instead, Lilly turned away from her and cuddled into her bear. The nurse looked at her sadly and rounded the bed, looking at her.

"You're going to have a visitor soon. The lady and the man from last night will come back." She smiled warmly and Lilly raised an eyebrow. The pretty lady with the voice is gonna come back to her? A tiny smile grazed her features and she nodded at her in acknowledgment. She liked the lady, she was really nice to her. She even sang to her like her own mommy did whenever she was sad. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and the nurse walked away, letting Rachel in. Lilly's head perked up and she waved her hand, pushing the covers away.

"Hello there," Rachel said as she walked closer, holding a little package in her arms. She placed it into Lilly's lap and pulled a chair closer to sit down.

"Is this for me?" Lilly asked and moved so she was able to pick up the package. Rachel nodded her head in response and smiled at her brightly.

"Yes. I baked some chocolate cookies last night and I thought I would drop by and give you a few. I know every little girl loves them." Rachel winked and Lilly's face lit up, she quickly undid the red bow and opened the book, grabbing a cookie.

"Yummy," she said as she munched on it, smiling still. Miss Mary never made cookies for her. She said kids are not allowed to eat them, which Lilly knew wasn't true. Her mom had always made her lots of cookies.

"I am glad you like them." Lilly frantically nodded her head and grabbed another cookie, almost shoving the whole thing in her mouth. Rachel laughed at that and the little girl giggled along with her. The strange woman was so nice to her.

"Thank you, pretty lady," she said while stuffing another cookie in her mouth. Rachel nodded and took the box, putting it aside on the bedside table.

"You're welcome, but let's cut down on the cookies. I don't want you to get a tummy ache," she said and smiled. "You can call me Rachel."

"That's a pretty name," Lilly said and wiped her hands against the blanket, grabbing Mr. Bear once again.

"Thank you, but I am sure your name is waaaaay prettier."

"My name is Lilly. Mommy said it was her favorite name. I don't think it's pretty." Her gaze dropped a little and the smile disappeared, so Rachel reached out to touch her hand.

"I love the name Lilly. I always wanted to name my daughter Lilly." That caused Lilly's face to light up again and she smiled. "Can you tell me your last name?"

"Only if you tell me yours," she answered and and nervously played with Mr. Bears fur.

"My last name is Hudson-Berry."

"Hudson Berry? That is so funny. Your name is food." She laughed and giggled and Rachel laughed along with her, nodding her head. "My name is McAdams. Lilly McAdams."

"That's a really great name. I like it. Better than food." Rachel winked and turned her head to see Finn standing at the glass window. Finn knew that must have been a good sign so he knocked on the door and popped his head in.

"Hello there, ladies," Finn said and stepped inside. Lilly's face fell as she eyed the giant man, a feeling of uneasiness engulfing her body.

"Hello. Lilly, I want you to meet my husband Finn Hudson." That rang a bell with Lilly and her eyebrow popped up, looking at him.

"I think I know you," she said, but not really recognizing him. Finn nodded his head and walked closer.

"Yes. I was there when they cut you out of the grid, where your little foot got stuck in," Finn explained and sat down on a chair on the other side of the bed. Lilly nodded and looked at him.

"Yes. Mr. Bear remembers you. You gave him to me." She smiled. Maybe he was nice too. Maybe he didn't want to hurt her, either. "Mr. Bear says thank you. He was cold."

"Well, you're very welcome."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Her name is Lilly McAdams. Her mother died, but she hasn't mentioned her father yet. The only other people she mentioned were Miss Mary and Mr. Max and a bunch of other names." Finn spoke into the phone while Rachel stood at the coffee machine, getting two cups filled with the black liquid. Soon Finn hung up and plopped down on one of the plastic chairs, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"What is going to happen to her?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to him, handing him the second cup and taking a sip of her own. Finn thanked her and closed his hands around the plastic.

"They're going to figure out now where she lives and than her foster parents are going to get into trouble, but depending on why she ran away, she'll get to stay there." He moved the cup up to his lips and took a big sip, looking over to Rachel.

"I feel like we betrayed her. What if her foster parents are horrible? What if she ran away because she was scared of them?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not supposed to be one of our concerns. I just hope that she is treated right there. I cannot imagine what she must have been through with her mother dying and her father doing god knows what. I cannot imagine how she must feel. It seems as if everyone is leaving her." Rachel nodded her head and leaned back in the chair, her hand finding his to lace their fingers together.

"Please let me know what is going to happen with her." Finn nodded and leaned back as well, turning his head to look at Rachel. His face worried her. She had quite big rings underneath her eyes and her eyes seemed tired. He slowly leaned over to peck her cheek, nuzzling his nose into it.

"Are you okay?" he whispered quietly and squeezed her hand, feeling her nod against his head.

"Yeah. I just feel sorry for the little girl. I mean, how can people have children and not treat them right? Why is it, that the bad people always end up having kids, yet the good people remain childless." She swallowed hard at her words and tears filled her eyes. Finn felt a huge tug at his heart, shifting his body to wrap an arm around her.

"I don't know baby. I really don't know."

xxxxxxxxxx

"_Hey, Lilly. Why are you alone outside?" Tim asked as he approached her. She was sitting on the front stairs, her bear placed next to her. She squinted her eyes slightly and looked up, shrugging her shoulders._

"_No one wants to play, so I am playing alone with Mr. Bear." Her voice was shy and quiet, so Tim sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her._

"_No one wants to play with me, either. All the kids my mom brings home are stupid." His voice sounded annoyed and Lilly nodded. _

"_I know. Marie is really mean to me. I don't like it." She sighed and smiled a little at him. As he got up, he extended his hand._

"_Come on, I know a cool place to hide. We can play if you want to." A few bells rang in Lilly's head, but she grabbed his hand anyway and followed him through the small yard which led behind the house. There was a huge line of shrubs and he navigated her through it towards the middle, where a blanket and a few toys were scattered._

"_You have toys?" she asked in disbelief, letting go of his hand, running towards the blanket. _

"_Yes. I'm hiding them from Mom. You can play with them if you want to." He smiled and followed her. Lilly's eyes lit up and she nodded her head. She didn't know why Marie said this would be a bad idea. Tim was so much nicer than anyone else._

"_Will you play with me?" Lilly said and looked up, sitting down on the blanket. She grabbed one of the dolls and put Mr. Bear down, rocking the little doll as if it was an infant._

"_Sure. We can play house. You can be the mommy and I'm the daddy," he said and sat down as well, grabbing Mr. Bear. "Who's that?"_

"_That's Mr. Bear. My mommy gave him to me before they took her away. She said he will always protect me from the bad guys like my daddy." A sad smile appeared on her face and she took one of the bottles, pretending to feed the baby. Tim nodded as he listened, moving him away from them and putting him underneath a towel._

"_He's going to rest now. It's bed time, Mommy," Tim said and smiled at her, eyeing her up and down. Lilly agreed and got a hold of a scarf, in which she wrapped the doll and put her down, kissing her forehead. _

"_Good night, baby. Sleep well," she whispered and crawled away a little, grabbing a pot and a stick. "I am going to cook dinner now, Daddy."_

"_You don't have to to that, Mommy. Come here and cuddle," he said and pulled her over to him, sitting her down on his lap. His hand awkwardly rested on her thigh and Lilly watched him. She blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder._

"_No one ever cuddled me aside from my mommy," she whispered quietly and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, Mommy. Do you wanna know what feels really good?" he asked and gently rubbed her thigh. Lilly nodded her head and smiled, a frown quickly appearing when he slowly pushed up her skirt._

"_Have you ever touched yourself there?" he asked in a low voice and tugged at her little white cotton panties. Lilly shook her head, her cheeks turning pink. _

"_Well, only mommies and daddies touch each other there and right now we are Mommy and Daddy, right? It's part of the game." He smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, soon his lips moving to her mouth. He kissed her right on the lips and Lilly pulled away in shock, staring at him._

"_Don't worry, Mommy. It's all part of the game," he whispered and kissed her again, his hand taking off her panties completely, spreading her legs to look at her. Suddenly, Lilly didn't feel like playing anymore and she closed her legs, but Tim used his hands to keep them apart._

"_I don't wanna play..." she whispered and squeaked as he touched her. _

"_Yes you do, you love it. All the mommies do. Do you wanna ruin the game now?"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Lilly woke up screaming in her little bed. She tried to kick her legs, but a sharp pain shot through her calf. She whimpered as tears filled her eyes and she looked around for Mr. Bear, not finding him. Another scream escaped her and this time the light flicked on and a nurse stormed in.

"Lilly what's the matter?" the nurse asked and tried to calm her, but Lilly only whimpered.

"Mr. Bear. Where's Mr. Bear?" she whined, spotting him on the floor, trying to reach down. Suddenly she lost her balance and slipped off the bed, but the nurse caught her and put her back up, getting Mr. Bear and putting him in her arms. She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest, her cries lessening.

"Baby girl it's okay...it's okay..." she said and walked outside of the room, grabbing a syringe. Lilly was completely gone and just pressed the bear to her face, while the nurse grabbed her IV and injected a clear liquid into it.

"Soon you'll be able to sleep again," she whispered and touched her forehead. Lilly felt a tingle in her arms and legs and she yawned loudly, her cries fading away as her eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber again, the next dream awaiting her.


	4. Mama, I'm Coming Home

Chapter 4

"Hey Baby," Finn said as he walked into their apartment, a delicious smell hitting his nose. He grinned brightly when Rachel appeared in the hallway, dressed in a light, floral summer dress.

"Hey. How was work?" she asked and approached him, getting on her tip toes to kiss his lips softly. He smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, lingering his lips against hers for a little longer.

"Okay. Not a lot going on. I got some semi-good news." Rachel took his hand and lead him into the kitchen, where he spotted a bottle of wine and, if his senses didn't betray him, vegan lasagna.

"About Lilly? Did they find anything out?" Rachel asked curiously and motioned for him to sit down, pouring both of them a glass. He nodded his head in response and grabbed a napkin, placing it on his lap.

"Yes. Apparently Lilly's foster parents are a woman named Mary Walker and her husband, Max Walker. They live here in Brooklyn, not too far from us actually. They have six other kids under their watch and one boy who is the actual son of Mrs. Walker. Apparently Lilly's dad, Henry Smith, is in jail for abusing his her mother and Lilly, along with murder and a long list of other small misdemeanors. He is forbidden from contacting her, not that he'd ever get out of jail anyway." He took a scoop of lasagna and Rachel gasped in shocked. "Oh my God."

"There's more. Her mother was actually murdered by Henry. Helen McAdams. She left Henry and tried to hide Lilly from him, but he tracked them down and killed her. Thankfully Helen's neighbor called the police when Henry was knocking on Helen's door. Lilly was found a little later in a closet and they put her in immediate foster care. They are still trying to track down family members of hers, but it seems the only relative she had, Henry's sister, actually died due to a drug addiction. Her family is entirely messed up." Finn sighed and took a bite of his dinner, downing it with a sip of wine. Rachel's face turned almost pale and she bit her lip, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That poor girl. I can't even imagine. What about her foster parents?" Rachel asked and pushed her plate away.

"They actually have quite a good reputation. Child Protective Services will only give them a warning, but she will be under more careful watch and more frequent visits." Finn put down his fork and looked at Rachel, frowning a little. "You okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry. It just all sickens me. I mean, she seems like such a wonderful kid. I really hope her foster parents are good to her. Do you think we'll be able to stay in contact with her?"

"I don't know. I think we'll need the approval of the foster parents, at least to visit her at home." Finn shrugged and reached out to touch her hand. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I know, I know, but that doesn't change the feeling of uneasiness that I've got."

xxxxxxxxxx

"_There's my little baby girl," Helen cooed as Lilly ran towards her mother, wrapping her tiny arms around her legs, she picked up and swung her over her hip, kissing each cheek and her nose._

"_Hi, Mommy...I missed you," the little girl whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, pressing a wet kiss to her face._

_"I missed you, too. How was it at Mrs. Morris's house today?" she asked as she carried her daughter into the kitchen, putting her down on a chair. _

"_We watched TV and I drew a picture...wait, I will get it." She jumped down the chair and quickly made her way to her room, grabbing the picture and toddling back. "Here, Mommy."_

"_That's very pretty. I love it. I will hang it right here." She took off a magnet from the fridge and out it on there, smiling brightly. "I've also got something for my little girl."_

"_Oh? Oh? A present?" she asked excitedly and jumped on the chair again, looking up. Helen nodded and reached into their bag, pulling out a white bear. She handed him to Lilly, who squealed in excitement. "Thank you, Mommy. He's pretty. What's his name?"_

"_His name is Mr. Bear. He's supposed to be your protector. He'll keep all the bad people away, all the monsters and bad dreams." She smiled and Lilly nodded at her, a frown appearing on her face._

"_Mr. Bear is a stupid name," she said and Helen laughed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Then give him a different name." _

_That very same moment there was a loud knock at the door. Helen looked at the clock; it was nine at night. She frowned and looked at Lilly, taking her in her arms and carrying her towards the hallway, freezing on spot when she heard a familiar voice piercing through the door._

"_HELEN, OPEN THE DOOR. I KNOW YOU'RE THERE." Henry roared and banged his fits on the door. As Helen swallowed hard and looked at Lilly, fear spread across her face. _

"_You go hide, baby. Just like Mommy taught you. Okay?" Helen whispered and kissed her daughter, putting her down. Lilly looked at her fearfully and Helen motioned for her to go. She quickly ran into her mother's bedroom and pushed her closet open, scrambling inside and closing the door. She sat down in the hamper of the dirty laundry and hugged her bear tightly, pressing her face into it. Tears streamed down her face when she heard her daddy scream at her Mommy, so she covered her ears and started to sing._

That was something she always did when Daddy was mad at Mommy for something and made her scream. She rocked a little and sang louder and suddenly there was silence. Lilly stopped singing immediately and held her breath, clutching Mr. Bear in her arms. Soon after there was a loud sound and a whole lot of voices screaming at her daddy to stop. More tears ran down her face and she whimpered slightly, screaming in fear when the closet door open, a strange man looking down at her. 

"_Hey, little girl. You need to come with me." He extended his hand and Lilly grabbed it, looking up at the man in a blue shirt and blue pants._

"_Where's my mommy?" She whispered and wiped her face. The policeman's face turned dark and he picked her up, looking at her gently._

"_God has taken your Mommy away. She's with the angels now," the man whispered and Lilly fearfully looked around, sobs suddenly wrecking her entire body._

"_Mommy...Mommy...come back!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Lilly woke up slowly and yawned loudly, her lashes fluttering. Her eyes were hazy, but a woman with brunette hair hovered above her, touching her cheek and calling her name.

"Mommy?" she whispered and coughed a little.

"It's me, Lilly...Rachel," she whispered and rubbed her cheek and arm. Lilly smiled and her eyes finally opened.

"Hello, Rachel." Rachel smiled and sat down on the bed next to her, looking down at her.

"I have to tell you something, baby girl. Your foster mommy is going to come here soon. She'll take you home." Rachel's voice was soft and Lilly's face fell a little. She had to go back to Miss Mary? She didn't like that.

"Why? I don't wanna go back to Miss Mary. Mr. Max is mean," she whispered and Rachel's face fell a little, as she combed her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Max wanted to take away Mr. Bear. He was mean to me. I bit his leg and ran away," she said in a low voice. Her eyes turned glassy with tears and Rachel's heart broke.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl. I am sure he didn't mean to be mean." Lilly sniffled a little at that and slowly nodded her head.

"Will you come visit me Rachel?" Her voice was so quiet, Rachel wasn't sure she heard her correctly. She pulled away a little and looked at Lilly.

"Do you really want me to?"

"Yes. You're nice, like my mommy. I wish you could be my foster mommy." Lilly spoke thoughtfully and looked up at Rachel, who had a tear run down her cheek. "Don't be sad. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, baby girl. I wish I could be your foster mommy, too." With that she pulled the little girl on her lap and kissed her cheek, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Lilly snuggled further into her embrace and relaxed. The door opened a second later and Finn stepped inside, his heart melting in a puddle when he saw Lilly on Rachel's lap.

"Lilly. There's someone here who wants to see you." He spoke softly and stepped aside. Miss Mary walked in behind him, followed by someone Lilly hadn't seen before.

"Oh my god. Lilly," Miss Mary said and rushed over to the bed, ripping her out of Rachel's arms, who looked at her startled. Lilly stiffened visibly in her arms, surprised at the sudden outburst herself.

"Hi, I am Sarah McChagall. I am Lilly's new assigned social worker. I will be watching over her stay at the Walker household." She shook Rachel's hand, who nodded in response and got off the bed, where Miss Mary sat down and rocked Lilly in her arms.

"Is there any chance that we can keep in contact with Lilly?" Rachel asked and eyed the girl, who literally stared at Miss Mary, her face turning towards Rachel. Lilly's eyes seemed uncomfortable and it made Rachel's stomach drop.

"I am sure that's not nec..." Miss Mary spoke, but Lilly finally wiggled in her arms and interrupted her.

"I wanna visit Rachel and Finn. Please? Pretty please?" Lilly begged and Miss Mary swallowed. She looked at the girl and back at Finn and Rachel. She sighed a little and nodded her head slowly.

"I guess it's okay, every now and then. After all, you saved my little girl." Her voice didn't seem convincing, but Lilly wiggled around happily and held her arms out to Rachel. She took the little girl in her arms and kissed her forehead, smiling at her.

"Thank you so much, Mrs Walker," Finn said and stepped closer. Lilly smiled at him as well and half hugged him. Finn's heart warmed and he placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling brightly.

"Okay, it's time to go. My husband is waiting for us. It was nice to meet you," Miss Mary said and got up, taking Lilly and helping her little red coat on her. She picked her up and Lilly quickly grabbed Mr. Bear, waving at Finn and Rachel.

"Bye, Finn! Bye, Rachel!" Lilly waved and smiled at them. Rachel and Finn both watched her leave, followed by Ms. McChagall. Rachel leaned into Finn, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Something seemed off," Rachel whispered, looking up at Finn.

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxx

_Lilly woke up, bathed in her own sweat. She looked around, but it was dark inside the room. Marie was snoring away next to her. She gulped loudly and looked down, her hand touching her PJs. She had wet her bed again. She whimpered quietly and got out of bed, slipping into the hallway. She furiously wiped her eyes and ran down the hallway, gasping when she ran into something. She moved up her eyes and saw Tim stand in front of her._

"_Hey Lilly, why aren't you in bed? You know the rules," he spoke and towered above her, giving her a stern look._

"_I had a bad dream...and...I ….I wet my bed." She pointed down at her white pajama bottoms, which had a slight yellow tinge on them._

"_I am sorry. Come on, let's clean up the mess before Mom gets mad." He gently took her hand and Lilly nodded, following him into the bathroom. He locked the door immediately and grabbed a washcloth._

"_Take of your pants and sit on the toilet. I'll clean you up," he spoke. Lilly, too ashamed and too scared of Miss Mary's reaction, immediately stripped down her bottoms and sat on the toilet lid. Tim smiled and grabbed the dirty bottoms, throwing them into the laundry basked. He knelt down in front of her and started to rub her thighs gently. She watched his movement carefully, her cheeks blushing._

"_Spread your legs," he said and Lilly gulped. She shook her head and crossed her legs even more._

"_Spread them or I will tell Mommy you pissed yourself." His voice was harsh, nothing compared to the usual sweetness. She gasped and opened her legs, the wash cloth gliding between her legs. She looked away in shame and gripped the edges of the toilet seat. This wasn't the first time he touched her like her this, but she still felt like it was wrong. Like this wasn't supposed to happen._

"_You're such a good girl," he whispered and kissed her cheeks, the washcloth soon flying across the room while he touched her again. She closed her eyes, shame washing over her, a squeak leaving her when he lifted her off the toilet on onto his lap. She felt something poking her, something warm. A strange noise escaped Tim and she looked up at him._

"_So so good," he whispered and kissed her, causing Lilly's eyes to fill with tears, which rolled down her cheek quickly, while the strange noises got more and soon stopped. She felt something warm on her butt, but she ignored it. Tim looked at her with red cheeks and grabbed the washcloth, wiping her clean, pushing her roughly off him and pulling up his pans._

"_Now to bed. Don't piss yourself again," he snarled and unlocked the door, leaving the bathroom. "Oh and don't tell Mommy." She just nodded her head and remained seated on the floor. Tim was so nice and so mean and he did those strange things. She didn't know whether she was scared of him or not. She just knew she wanted him to stop touching her like this. More tears rolled down her cheeks and she sniffled, pulling down her pajama top when Miss Mary walked into the bathroom._

_"Lilly, what are you doing here?" she asked with a strict voice, her eyes looking at the laundry basket. She picked up the white cloth and saw the urine stain, looking disgusted at Lilly._

"_You're so filthy," she said simply and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into her room. She put a new pair of pajama pants on her and looked at her sternly._

"_Go to bed and don't you dare leave your room tomorrow." Lilly just nodded sadly and left to run back to her room, crawling underneath the covers, hugging Mr. Bear. _

xxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome home, Lilly," Mr Max said and opened her eyes to take her from his wife. All the kids were in the kitchen, with the exception of Tim and Jamie, and were gathered around a table with a small cake.

"What happened to your leg?" Jim asked and frowned a little.

"I hurt my ankle," she replied numbly, and Mr. Max placed her on her chair, putting a glass of milk in front of her.

"Aww, that's not cool," Marie said and dipped her finger into the icing of the cake. Miss Mary swatted her hand away and shook her head. The very same moment Tim walked into the kitchen, carrying Jamie over to the high chair, putting him in. He didn't look at Lilly and ignored her, sitting down at the table. Lilly looked at him hurt. Wasn't he happy she was back? She sighed. She didn't like being here. She wanted to be home. She wanted to be with her mommy, singing songs in heaven. She hated God. He was just as mean as Mr. Max and Miss Mary. Lilly crossed her arms over Mr. Bear and sighed while the others chatted away. It truly, utterly sucked.


	5. So How Come, No One Loves Me

**Chapter 5**

Lilly sat outside with the other kids, Mr. Bear neatly placed next to her as she soaked up the sun. Miss Mary and Mr. Max were in the kitchen, while Tim watched over everyone. She looked at him, how he was sitting on a blanket with baby Jamie, playing with the toddler. Her stomach dropped and she sighed. He had been ignoring her ever since she had came back a week ago. She didn't understand why. Usually he tried to talk to her a lot, even when they weren't playing. It was always a back and forth with him and it confused her. One second he was nice and the other utterly mean, scaring her a little.

She traced the scar on her leg and her arms, remembering how he hurt her. He hit her and he pinched her, he pinched her thighs so hard she screamed and than he slapped her in the face. Lilly was so shocked she simply stared at him and the next minute he apologized and kissed her, holding her as she silently cried. Marie once told her to never be alone with him, but she liked to be alone and he always found her.

Lost in her thoughts, Lilly didn't notice the car pulling up in front of the house. A familiar one that had came by quite a few times since Miss Mary brought her home from the hospital. It wasn't until she heard her name called, that she blinked her eyes and looked up.

"Rachel...FINN..." she yelled excited and clapped her hands. The two of them smiled brightly, walking towards Lilly. Finn immediately scooped her up in his arms and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"Hey they, little one. How are you?" Rachel asked and caressed her cheek. Lilly giggled and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, holding onto him.

"I'm tired. The cast on my leg was itchy all night." She sighed and leaned her head on Finn's shoulder. The same moment Miss Mary came out of the house, looking at Finn and Rachel.

"Lilly must be back by six. No candy or other crap you plan on spoiling her with." Miss Mary spoke coldly and handed Rachel the coat, turning on her heels and walking back inside. It was clear she wasn't very fond of the visits. Rachel bit her lip, wanting to punch the woman, but Finn put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him.

"What are we gonna do today?" Lilly asked excitedly and tugged at the collar of Finn's shirt, trying to gain back his attention. He chuckled in response and looked at her with a wink.

"It's going to be a surprise," he whispered into her ear, causing Lilly's face to light up. She squealed in his arms and hugged him tightly, placing a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

"I loooove surprises." She giggled and laughed when Finn and Rachel carried her towards their car. Tim watched Lilly interact with Finn the entire time, his stomach turning with jealousy. That stupid man was totally going to take Lilly away from her just like Max took his Mom away. It was time he thought Finn a lesson to show him that no one steals his girl.

xxxxxxxxxx

"The zoooooooooooooooooooo?" Lilly asked excitedly as she pressed her face against the window of the car. Rachel chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yes, have you ever been there?" she asked and turned in her seat to look at the little girl. Lilly shook her head, her nose making a funny sound against the glass. The entire car erupted into giggles and Lilly finally turned, her eyes big and full of excitement.

"I can't wait...I wanna see the elephants...and the tigers and lions...and I wanna see everything." She kept rambling on about all the animals she wanted to see, while Finn scooped her out of the car and carried her towards the entrance, while Rachel got the tickets for them.

"Finn, are you gonna carry me?" she asked in a low voice, her face suddenly sad.

"Yes, of course I will...hey...why so sad?" Finn asked and put his finger underneath her chin, moving it up.

"Mr. Max doesn't carry me...he says I need to learn to walk, but it hurts my foot a lot." She stuck out her lower lip and started to play with a button of his shirt. Finn sighed and hugged her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Don't worry, baby girl, that won't happen again...and I will carry you," he whispered and Lilly nodded her head.

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sooooooooooo who wants ice cream?" Rachel asked and looked at Finn and Lilly. She was sitting on his shoulders, her hands closed underneath his chin to hold on.

"I do," Finn immediately said and followed Rachel. "How about you, Lil?"

"I can't. Miss Mary doesn't allow us to eat candy. We get into trouble when we do," she said and sighed. Rachel held her arms up and Lilly let herself fall into them, her legs wrapping around her hip.

"Well, I guess we'll eat ice cream then and won't tell Miss Mary, huh? Can you keep secrets?" Rachel whispered into her. Finn watched the two of them and smiled, pulling out his wallet.

"Yes I can...okay...I want chocolate," she whispered back and giggled, putting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'll go find a table to sit at, I'd like just a popsicle." Finn nodded as Rachel spoke and walked off, quickly finding a table in the shades. She sat down with Lilly in her lap, facing her. She smiled brightly at Rachel and giggled a little.

"Thank you for taking me to the zoo," she spoke and Rachel kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly.

"You're very welcome. I am glad you are having fun," she said in response. Lilly closed her eyes and snuggled into Rachel's embrace.

"Why can't you be my mommy?" The little girl sighed. Rachel's face fell and she dropped her chin on the child's head, combing her fingers through her hair.

"I really wish I was, Lilly." It was the only thing she said. Lilly frowned and pulled away a little too look at her. She was a grown up. She could do it.

"But why? Why can't I live with you?" she whined a little and pouted, her eyes dropping.

"Lilly is not that easy. I can't just take you home and tell everyone you're my daughter now. There's a whole lot that needs to happen before that's even possible. Some things that you don't understand yet." Her voice was frustrated and Lilly's eyes filled with tears.

"But when my Mommy died they took me to Miss Mary. I wish she would die, than I could live with you." Her voice sounded desperate and Rachel looked at her.

"Lilly. Don't say that. Never wish someone dead," Rachel said, but Lilly wiggled in her arms.

"NO. It's not fair. It's all NOT fair. I don't wanna live with Miss Mary and Mr. Max. I hate them. I wish I was dead so I could be with Mommy in heaven." Tears spilled from her eyes and she started to cry. Rachel's heart broke and her own eyes filled with tears, so she wrapped her arms around her and started to rock her.

"Shhhh, baby, it's okay," she whispered. Lilly just sobbed into her chest, her entire body shaking. People started to look at them, but Rachel didn't care. She just wanted to soothe the little girl in her arms, trying to take away the pain.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he walked over to them, the ice cream completely forgot. Rachel looked up at him and shook her head in a _not now_ manner.

"Let's go home," she whispered and Finn nodded, helping Rachel up and leading the two of them towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lilly sat in her room, her eyes red. Little sniffles still escaped her and she hid underneath the covers and pressed her face into Mr. Bear. There was a soft knock on the door, but she tried to ignore it. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone. She hated everyone and everything and she wished she could just leave. Another knock followed and Lilly took a deep breath, growing silent when she heard the door open and close. Soon after that the covers were pulled off her body.

"Why are you crying?" Tim asked and sat on the bed. Lilly bit her lip and hid her face in her bear, refusing to talk.

"Tell me," he said in a more demanding tone and ripped the bear away from Lilly, causing her to scream. He immediately slapped her in the face, staring at her with fierce eyes.

"Tell me now," he roared and glared at her. Lilly gasped and wiped her eyes, ignoring the sting on her face.

"Rachel and Finn wanna be my mommy and daddy, but they can't," she whispered and sniffled a little. Tim smirked simply and looked at her.

"No one wants to be your mommy and daddy, they just tell you they can't just to not hurt you," he said spitefully and toyed with the bear in his hands. Lilly tried to reach out for him, but Tim smacked his fist against her cast, causing the little girl to scream in pain, flinching away.

"That's not true. They love me," she said and lifted her dress to wipe her face.

"No one loves you. That's why your dad killed your mom. He wanted to punish you. You're a bad girl and no one can love you. That's why Finn and Rachel won't be your parents. They just pretend to love you, but the don't. They don't want you. I am the only one who wants you." His voice was strange and Lilly looked at him. It all made sense what Tim said, but Finn and Rachel had been really nice to her.

"No. They love me." Her voice was quiet and Tim shook his head, pushing her down to lay.

"No, they don't love you. That's why they bring you back here, to me. They know I love you." He pressed his lips to her mouth and kissed her. Lilly didn't move an inch and closed her eyes. He was right. He was the only one who loved her. Finn and Rachel were liars. Just like everyone else. She sighed.

"Take of your clothes," he said and did the same. Lilly pulled her dress over her head and looked at him with big eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked and laid down next to her, hugging her body. Lilly didn't move to answer him, so his hand disappeared between her legs, his fingers hurting her really bad. She whimpered and tears sprung to her eyes. She looked at him and nodded her head.

"Say it." He twisted his hand, causing even more pain. Lilly cried out, but she quickly pulled herself together, looking at him.

"I love you," she whispered with an unsteady voice and let out a sigh when his hand left her. She saw something red and she immediately pressed her legs together. Tim just stared at his hand, leaned over to wipe it against her dress and than looked at her.

"Than show me," he said simply and Lilly knew what she had to do. She had to touch him. She gagged a little, but reached out anyway and did what he told her to. She didn't like doing it, but he was the only one who loved her. She had to do it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Finn, she said she wanted to die," Rachel whispered as she softly cried into his chest. The two of them laid in their bed, her right leg wrapped around his. He held her in his arms while she cried, having trouble to keep his own eyes dry.

"I know, baby," he said and ran his hand over her back, caressing it softly.

"We need to do something. I don't care where she goes, but she needs a better home. Finn. Someone needs to save her." Another sob wrecked her body and she curled into his side even more, his shirt already soaked with tears.

"Baby, you know it's not that easy." His voice, but Rachel slapped his chest and looked up at him angry.

"I know it's not, but we haven't tried to fight yet. Why don't we fight for her. You keep saying it's not easy, but since when do we seek the easy way out?" she said angrily and sat up completely. Finn sighed.

"Rachel, she isn't and will never be our child. As foster parents, you never know what happens. They could take her with one snap of the fingers-what if they find another relative of hers who wants to raise her? They'll take her away," he said, but Rachel jumped up and glared at him.

"How can you say something like that? Of course she will be our daughter and even if a relative wanted to raise her, we'd fight for her, because we'd love her as our own and we would not let our girl go that easy. Don't say all that. Don't. You told me if we can't have a baby of our own, we would adopt. So why not try help Lilly?" she screamed at him and glared. Finn finally got off the bed.

"Because I am fucking scared, Rachel. I AM SCARED. I cannot fight for her, only to end up losing her again. Not like the baby we already lost," he choked out and ran past her, slamming the door of the bedroom shut. Rachel felt like someone punched her in the gut. She bit her lip, her entire body wrecked with sobs. That didn't just happen. It couldn't have. She collapsed onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow, soaking it with endless tears.


	6. Where There's Love And Affection

A/N: Hey guys, I am sorry I am slowing down the updates. I promise I will finish this story, but I need to juggle work and household. I am trying my best tho. Thanks for he encouragement. It means a lot.

**Chapter 6**

"_Lilly what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she look at the little girl, sniffling underneath the covers of her bed. _

"_Go away." She sobbed and buried her face in her bear, turning away as Rachel pulled the blanket off her a little. Finn watched them with a pained expression._

"_Please Lilly, tell us what's wrong," Rachel begged her. Lilly bit her lip hard and spun around, looking at her angrily._

_"Go away...go AWAY...GO AWAY." She screamed and pulled the blanket over her head again. Tim watched the whole scene happening from the hallway, a satisfied smirk on his face. Lilly finally knew to whom she belonged._

"_But Lilly, don't you wanna come over?" Finn tried, but Lilly covered her ears with her hands._

"_GO AWAY...GO AWAY...GO AWAY," she chanted. Rachel looked up to Finn, tears in her eyes as he pulled her up, Miss Mary walking towards their room._

"_I think it's time for you to leave, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. I don't think Lilly wants to go out today." A smirk was on her face and Rachel felt a rage in her stomach, feeling the urge to punch the woman._

"_Okay. We'll come back next week," he said and pulled Rachel up and out into the hallway, where Tim was still standing, glaring at Finn and Rachel. Despite his glare there was a devilish smile on his face and it shook Rachel to the core. She didn't like this kid. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy._

"_I am sure you will. Now come on, I will show you the way out," Miss Mary said and almost pushed Finn and Rachel outside, while Tim scrambled into the room and closed the door._

"_Hey, Lilly. You're such a good girl." He cooed and walked over to her bed. The little girl instantly stopped crying, turning to look at him._

"_I love you, Timmy," she whispered and crawled over to hug his waist. He smiled and looked down, petting her head._

"_And I love you, Lilly."_

xxxxxxxxxx

"But Sarah, I am telling you, something is really fishy about this situation." Finn sighed into his cell phone, while Rachel was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner. She mindlessly stirred the pot with tomato sauce, her gaze fixated on the rain outside.

"I know, I know. But she was crying and screaming. I just don't get it. Mary was almost happy to get rid of us. You cannot tell me this is normal. She has been refusing to see us for a whole month now, ever since we took her back home from the Zoo." Finn was growing more and more mad at Sarah. She promised she'd take better care of Lilly and he knew in the pit of his stomach that in fact something was wrong.

_"Finn I know you are concerned, but as for now there is nothing we can do. We've been monitoring her stay there and so far nothing has been going on that seem__s__ to __have__ a bad influence on Lilly."_

"I get that, but still there is something going on and you know it as well. She seemed so much happier every time we visited her and when a little girl tells me she'd rather be dead than alive, then she must be feeling awful. A feeling that must come from the people who are supposed to be her family. She practically begged us to take her as our foster kid."

"_I know-you told me all this already, but if Lilly doesn't talk, there is absolutely nothing we can do."_

"God...I am starting to hate this government," Finn yelled and hung up angrily, throwing his phone on the couch across the room. Rachel turned around in shock and looked at him.

"Was that necessary?" She hissed and stirred the pot of sauce a little faster.

"Sorry. I am just so mad." He sighed. He was utterly frustrated, just like Rachel. For an entire month now, Lilly had refused any kind of contact to Finn and Rachel. It was weird. He knew something wasn't right. He wanted to find out what was going on. He jumped up and grabbed his coat and keys.

"Where are you going, Finn?" Rachel asked and dropped the spoon. Finn looked at her and turned, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"I will find out what's going on there once and for all. Don't wait up baby," he said and quickly left the apartment, getting into his car to drive over to the Walker's household. It was a short drive and he jumped out of his car, ringing the doorbell a few times.

"Hello, Mr. Hudson," Marie greeted him as she opened the door.

"Hello, Marie. Can you get Mr. Max or Miss Mary for me please?" He asked kindly, the little girl nodding her head, running off to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Max said as he spotted Finn, sneering at him.

"I wanna talk to Lilly," he replied and stared the man in the eye.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," he replied simply, causing Finn's nostrils to flare up.

"Then tell me what you told her in order to get that kind of reaction from her?" His voice was low and Max turned around towards the kids.

"Kids, upstairs. NOW." He roared and everyone immediately made their way upstairs. Max closed the door behind himself and stepped outside.

"I don't know what's going on in the fucked up brain of yours, but Lilly alone made that choice of not seeing you again," he said and crossed his arms.

"She used to be so happy with us-she told us she doesn't want to be here. What changed?" Finn raised his voice. At the same time, Marie ran into her room.

"You gotta see this, Lil. Come on," she said and opened the door a little. Lilly got out of her bed and climbed up the table in front of the window, spotting Finn outside. Thankfully she didn't have to wear the stupid cast anymore.

"What's going on?" she asked and Marie turned off the light.

"Apparently, Mr. Hudson wants to know what's going on and why you don't want to see him and Mrs. Hudson anymore. Mr Max sounded so mad and sent us upstairs," Marie spoke and looked at Lilly.

"How come you don't wanna see them anymore?" she asked curiously.

"They don't want me. Tim told me so. So I don't want them," she spoke softly. Marie arched an eyebrow.

"Lil, are you stupid? Tim is a liar. Do you think Mr. Hudson and Mrs. Hudson would come back if they didn't want to?" She kept her voice low, not wanting to risk to get caught by Tim.

"That's not true. Tim said he only loves me, he's the only one who loves me." Lilly's voice sounded sad and the two of them flinched when they heard a scream from outside. Lilly leaned over just in time to see Mr. Max and Finn punching each other.

"Do you think Mr. Hudson would fight with Mr. Max if he didn't love you? You know Tim is sick, what he is doing to you is wrong. He did it to me, too, and to every girl that used to live here. And when you are too old, he stops." Lilly's eyes grew wide at that and she stared at Marie, her mouth open.

"You're lying. Tim loves me. He hurts me, but he only does it cause he loves me. My daddy did the same to my Mommy," she spoke, but Marie shook her head.

"Tim loves you, but the wrong way. He is not allowed to do the things he does. No one is supposed to hurt you. Mr. Hudson and Mrs. Hudson never hurt you, because they love you the right way, just like your Mommy did." Lilly's eyes filled with tears and she looked out of the window again, where Mr. Max was sitting on Finn's chest and hit him in the face. She clutched her bear and than scrambled off the table, opening the door to run downstairs, where Miss Mary caught her and scooped her up in her arms.

"Where do you think you are going, missy?" Miss Mary asked and Lilly struggled to get out of her grip.

"I wanna see Finn. Let me go," she said and kept trying, but Miss Mary grabbed her tightly and carried her upstairs.

"Finn is a bad man. You stay up here or no food for two days. Okay?" She glared at the girl and put her down.

"Go back into your room," she opened the door and Lilly ran inside, slamming the door shut and climbing back on the table, where Marie was still sitting.

"Mrs. Hudson just came. She was yelling at Mr. Max and Finn and they stopped fighting," Marie said and Lilly nodded looking out of the window.

"Finn stop. Let it go," Rachel said as she stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"Leave my property or I will call the police." Max roared at them, dusting his pants off and wiping the blood tickling from his split lip away.

"Call them. I will make sure they'll take every single one of those kids away from you," Finn screamed back as Rachel pulled him towards the car. Once inside, she slapped him upside the head hard.

"Are you insane?" She hissed at him and slapped his chest repeatedly.

"What? That smug jerk deserved it. I don't want to know what they told her, but I will do anything to help this little girl, even if it is the last thing that I will do," he spat out, causing Rachel's eyes to fill with tears.

"Why? Where did the sudden change came from?" she whispered and turned towards him.

"Don't you think I don't notice how you leave the bed in the middle of the night, walking into the bathroom to cry? Don't you think I don't see how you stare at Lilly's picture and than rub your tummy? I do Rachel, I see it all and it breaks my fucking heart. It breaks my heart even more that Lilly has to live with a bunch of people who treat her like dirt. Even if we don't end up being her foster parents, I want her to have a better, a loving home," he choked out and stared at Rachel. She gasped a little at his sudden outburst, but than leaned in to press her lips again his.

"Come on let's get you home and cleaned up," she whispered and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lilly woke up in the middle of the night, thunder roaring loudly shaking her to her core. She sat up and panted, noticing at that she was wet again. Tears sprang to her eyes as she scrambled out of bed, Mr. Bear clutched in one hand as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and noticed the blood in her panties. She swallowed hard and threw them into the hamper, grabbing a washcloth to clean herself up a little.

In the past four weeks, Tim had been getting really rough with her and he hurt her every time he did things to her. What Marie said to her earlier today something that shook her to the core. Everything she said made sense, but she wasn't sure if she could believe her. Maybe she was just jealous. Lilly sighed and threw the washcloth into the hamper, grabbing a fresh pair of pajama pants and panties to put on. She didn't notice when the door opened and closed, flinching when she turned around and bumped into Tim.

"Hey Lil," he said with a false sweetness in his voice, looking down at her.

"Hi, Timmy," she whispered and pulled her pants up completely. She stared up at him and gulped when he pushed her towards the toilet seat.

"I know you're going to turn five next week. Soon you will be a big girl." He smiled and leaned over to press his lips to her forehead. Lilly nodded.

"You know what that means, right?" He whispered and took her hand in his, pulling her closer. Lilly shook her head and looked up.

"Well come on, I will show you." He smiled and lead her out of the bathroom and into an empty room that was made up for the two new kids arriving soon. He closed the door and locked it, smiling at Lilly. She looked at him fearfully. She hated the dark. She whimpered a little when he ripped away her bear and threw him in the trash can next to the door.

"Come here," he said and moved over to her, forcing her to lay on the bed, kissing her. She laid there stiff and looked at him.

"Do you love Marie?" she whispered with a quite voice. Tim's head shot up and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked shocked. The girls didn't talk, did they?

"She told me earlier you lied to me. You are doing bad things to me. You used to do the same to her." She sighed and Tim felt his anger rising.

"She is lying," he hissed and suddenly his whole attitude changed. He grabbed her arms and pinned them over her, almost aggressively kissing her. She panicked a little and squirmed, but he held her in place, ripping away her pants.

"Stop, that hurts," she whispered and whimpered. Tim laughed.

"Trust me this doesn't hurt as much as what I am about to do. I know you want this," he whispered and bit her ear. Lilly felt her sobs taking over her body and she wanted to scream, but he covered her mouth with his hand while he undressed himself, suddenly laying on top of her and between her legs.

"Stop...what are you doing?" she whimpered, but he slapped her and shoved her panties aside.

"I am gonna show you how much I love you. That's what all the men do to my mom. Fuck her. Do you know what fucking is?" he hissed and pressed himself harder into her. She panicked even more and started to kick her legs, succeeding and kicking him square between his. She gave him a push and noticed his grip weaken, so she wiggled her arms and bit his shoulder. Tim hissed in pain and pulled away, so she rolled away from him. She ran towards the door in utter panic and grabbed Mr. Bear, unlocking the door and running down the hall and towards the door.

She ran outside into the rain. She ran as fast as she could. She cried and sobbed as the rain hit her body. She ran out of the gate and turned right, knowing this was the way towards Finn and Rachel. She ran as fast as she could, looking up in the sky, trying to recognize their house. She ran for a while, her body drenched and her feet hurting. She shivered and cried, clutching her bear. She pulled down her jammie top to cover her lower half a little, crying out loud. No one was around to hear her though, so she did the one thing that was left.

"FINN...RACHEL?" She screamed and cried, still running towards the area she had been a lot, looking up and screaming their names over and over again.

"FINN...PLEASE...RACHEL...WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed even louder, followed by a sob. Another thunder roared through the air and the rain grew even heavier, so Lilly collapsed on a set of stairs and tried to hide away, crying and murmuring their names over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel sat on at the window in their bedroom, looking outside at the heavy rain. She had a mug clutched between her hands and silent tears ran down her face. Finn was laying on the bed, snoring away slightly. They had called Sarah to give her the heads up about what happened and she yelled at them. Rachel wiped her face and she leaned back, closing her eyes.

"_FINN...RACHEL."_

Her eyes shot open and she took a deep breath. Great, now she was imagining things. She could swear she heard Lilly's voice, but she shook her head and dismissed it until she heard it again.

"FINN...PLEASE...RACHEL...WHERE ARE YOU?"

Rachel's blood froze as she looked outside. An uneasy feeling overcame her and she got up, grabbing her coat and and keys, leaving their apartment to walk downstairs. She stepped outside in the rain and looked around. Everything was silent. Maybe she was crazy after all. She was ready to turn and walk inside, when she heard a whimper. Her heart stopped she stepped outside again, jumping as she spotted a little girl crouched into a corner across the street. She quickly ran over the street and Rachel felt like someone knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Lilly?" she asked, causing the little girl to look up with red eyes. Her cheek was red and her eye was had a shade of blue. She didn't wear pants and her entire legs were covered in dirt, her feet red and blue, covered in cuts. She was shivering and Rachel practically ran over her, shrugging off her coat to wrap it around the girl.

"Rachel...Rachel..." the little girl whimpered weakly and grabbed her head to pull her closer. Rachel's blood froze in her veins and she quickly gathered Lilly in her arms, running towards their apartment complex, ringing the doorbell.

"Who the fuck is buzzing in at midnight?" he asked and Rachel felt tears fill her eyes.

"Finn open the door. Please." She sobbed as Lilly groaned loudly. Suddenly there was a buzzing, followed by footsteps, Finn rushing downstairs, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Rachel...what...what happened?" he asked and blinked a few time, rushing over to her to take Lilly from her, causing her to groan in pain.

"I just found her like this on the stairs. Finn...she...looks horrible." Finn nodded and ran upstairs with the little girl. "Okay. Okay. Can you go get one of your tank tops and your small work out pants that we can tie around her?"

"Yes..." Rachel nodded and ran off into her closet, while Finn put Lilly down on their bed, turning the heat up. She was whimpering and crying, so Finn moved over to her and undressed her quickly. He noticed the blood tickling down her thighs and some sort of rage and anger boiled through his veins that he felt like he wanted to smash something. Or someone.

"Lilly baby...it's okay...it's okay," he whispered and leaned over to kiss her forehead, running into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth, returning to clean her little body. Rachel already stood there, her hand covering her mouth, the clothes she picked up laying in front of her feet.

"What...what...did they do to her?" she rasped out, more and more tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know, but whatever it was...they will rot in jail for it," Finn said and started to clean the little girl, grabbing the clothes from the floor to out them on her. Lilly just kept whimpering and Rachel changed her clothes. Finn put Lilly between the sheets on the bed, holding her protectively in his arms, kissing her forehead. Soon, she joined the two and laid down on the other side of the girl, wrapping her arms around the two of them. Finn looked at her and Rachel swallowed hard.

But then there was a wild and loud knock at the door.


	7. Get It Right

**Chapter 7**

"MR. HUDSON. NYPD. OPEN THE DOOR." The voice rang throughout the apartment. Finn looked up from Lily and over to Rachel. He swallowed hard and kissed Lily's forehead.

"You stay with her, okay?" Rachel nodded in response and Finn got off the bed, walking over to the door. He opened it and almost immediately, two marks were shoved in his face.

"We're here to arrest you for assault and breaking and entering at Mr. and Mrs. Walker's house, as well as for kidnapping their foster daughter Lilly," the officer spoke and Finn gave him a confused look. It was then he spotted Max Walker standing behind the officer's, snickering.

"Are you fucking kidding me? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Finn roared and tried to push past the officers to get to Max. They grabbed him immediately.

"Mr. Hudson, I am warning you, contain yourself." The officer spoke with a stern voice. Finn clenched his jaw and stepped back.

"Yeah, contain myself. I am not the one who raped a FOUR YEAR OLD," he screamed, his head growing hot. The officers looked startled.

"What?" one of them asked and arched an eyebrow.

"I am not the one who raped and abused Lilly. I didn't kidnap her, she came running here. She was half naked, sitting at the bottom of the neighbors stairs, her panties entirely covered in blood, her feet blue and red from running over here and you fucking want to arrest me?" He talked himself into a frenzy and he started to pace. One of the officers turned towards Max, eying him up and down.

"That is not fucking true. He's lying. He probably fucked..." Max started, but Finn stopped him, lunging forward, rage flowing through his veins.

"Shut the FUCK UP, YOU SCUMBAG." He roared and the officers pulled him off him, twisting his arms to handcuff him.

"Mr. Hudson, I warned you," the officer scolded him. That very same moment Rachel appeared at the door, tears streaming down her face while she clutched Lilly in her arms, wrapped in a blanket.

"Please let him go. He is telling the truth. Just take a look at her." Rachel shifted Lilly in her arms and dropped the blanket. She lifted the shirt she was wearing just enough to show off the bruises on her body, her feet still raw from running without shoes. The officer's jaw drop a little as Rachel shifted Lilly back on her hips, reaching down to pick up the blanket.

"Please let my husband go. We'll do whatever you want us to do, but please don't do this." Rachel's voice was quiet and she rocked the little girl in her arms, humming against her ear as she cried out, whimpering a little.

"That...that wasn't me..." Max stuttered in utter shock. Finn eyed him with rage.

"Yeah...fuck you," Finn spat out. One of the officer's walked away a little while fishing out his cell phone, the other opening the cuffs around Finn's wrist. He immediately walked over to Rachel and pulled her and Lilly towards him.

"Okay. Mr. Walker, I am afraid I have to take you to the department, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson. Lilly will be taken to the hospital and will receive medical treatment, as well a complete physical." One of the officer's spoke and as he tucked away his cellphone. Rachel nodded and looked at him.

"Can you please get the keys, Finn? And Mr. Bear. Don't forget him," she said softly and made her way down the hallway. Max tried to reach out for her, but Rachel flinched away, giving him the nastiest look she could muster up.

"If you touch her, not even the officers or Finn will stop me," she said simply and kept walking, followed by Max and the officers, Finn soon sprinting up to her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Finn questioned as he stood in front of the big glass window, Rachel tucked underneath his right side.

"They called me. I am still Lilly's legal representative. Apparently the doctors have the results of the test," Sarah spoke, looking through the window as well, Lilly hysterically crying on her bed.

"They won't let us in. Please tell her we're here. She needs to calm down." Rachel's voice was weak.

"I know, but before I go in I want to hear from you what happened. I already heard the Walkers' side of the story." Finn nodded at her words and looked at Rachel, who took a deep breath.

"Well, after the phone call with you, Finn went over to the Walkers' house to talk to them. To us it seemed strange that Lilly was still refusing to see us. After much arguing, Finn and Mr. Walker got into a fight. A physical one. I came a few minutes afterwards and pried them apart. Finn and I left and I swear to God, we didn't see Lilly. That same night I was awake for hours, sitting by the window until I heard someone call my name. I thought I was going crazy, but I couldn't calm myself so I went downstairs and that's where I spotted Lilly." Rachel took another deep breath and blinked away the tears which were gathering in her eyes. Finn squeezed her into his side and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"She laid there, completely soaked and blue. She didn't wear pants and shoes. She had raw feet, scratches and bruises everywhere. I immediately wrapped my coat around her and took her upstairs. Finn cleaned her off and undressed her-and that is when we noticed the blood trickling...down...her..." Rachel's breath quickened and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Finn rubbed her back and squeezed her again.

"Okay okay...I...I just want you to know I believe you, but we still need to find out what happened," Sarah said and walked over to the door.

"So far she refused to talk to anyone. She's calling for us, but the nurses said only you or the Walkers were allowed to see her." Finn's voice was low.

"I will see what I can do Finn. I promise. The first thing that will happen is a questioning of Lilly and the rest of the family. I will immediately take her away from the Walkers. Even if they weren't at fault, they let her run away again. I will find a new fam..." Sarah spoke, but Rachel shook her head.

"Please Sarah. Don't. Give her to us. Please. I am begging you," Rachel muttered under her breath, her eyes puffy and red, staring at her.

"I will see what I can do," she whispered and finally walked into the room, over to the little girl. Lilly was still crying, rocking herself while clutching Mr Bear.

"Hey Lilly. It's me...Sarah." She spoke with a soft voice, but Lilly ignored her. She remembered her. She was mean. She put her with Timmy. More tears filled her eyes and another huge sob wrecked her body.

"Lilly, you need to tell me what happened," Sarah said, but Lilly just grabbed her pillow and threw it towards her.

"GO AWAY. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. GO AWAY." She screamed and hit her while Sarah tried to reach out for her.

"Lilly calm down...I need to..." Sarah spoke and leaned closer. It was a big mistake-Lilly hit her square in the jaw. Sarah bit her tongue in the process and stumbled back a little.

"GO AWAY. I HATE YOU. I WANT FINN AND RACHEL." She whimpered and cried. Rachel and Finn both watched the scene unfold and immediately entered the room when Sarah fell into the chair next to the bed, quite baffled.

"Lilly," Rachel said as she rushed over to the bed. As if a switch was turned Lilly stopped crying and she reached out for Rachel. She took her in her arms and the little girl wrapped her legs around her waist and arms around her neck.

"Do you love me still?" Lilly whispered, while Finn called a nurse to take care of Sarah.

"Of course I do, baby girl. I love you so much." Rachel kissed her forehead and rocked her from left to right, her arms tightly wrapped around her.

"Then be my foster mommy." The little girl whimpered and buried her face in her neck. "I don't want to go back."

"You won't have to baby girl. You don't. I will try to be your foster mommy, but I need you to do something for me first," Rachel said and pulled away to look Lilly into the eyes. "You need to tell Sarah what happened."

"I can't," the little girl whimpered and her eyes grew big in fear. "He'll kill me."

"What?" The three adults said in unison. Lilly looked at them helplessly.

"Lilly, I promise you, if you tell us what happened, no one will ever kill you. I promise you that Rachel and I will protect you," Finn said and crouched down next to her and his wife on the bed.

"Promise promise?" she whispered and lifted her head.

"Cross my heart." Finn leaned over to caress her cheek. Lilly nodded.

"It's Timmy. Timmy told me no one loves me. That's why my daddy killed my mom. He said you didn't love me, because you don't want to be my foster parents," Lilly started. The three adults looked at her in shock, but didn't interrupt her.

"Marie said it wasn't true. She told me what he did was bad. He didn't really love me or that...he loved me the wrong way." Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Lilly, what did he do?" Rachel whispered and brushed her lips against her cheek.

"He touched me...right here." Her hand pointed to her nether regions.

"We always played family, he was always nice. He started to hit me soon when he was mad. He told me he loved me and that's why he had to hurt me." Tears filled Lilly's eyes as she shook a little at the memory.

"He touched me all the time down there when we were alone and he made me touch him. I liked it, he was the only one nice to me. He loved me, but yesterday he scared me. He told me I was a big girl now, because I turn five soon. He made me bleed before and it hurt when he touched me and he told me it wouldn't hurt as much as what he would do now and he was naked. He said he was gonna fuck me. I don't know what that means, but it scared me, so I hit him and ran away." The entire room stopped breathing. All three adults froze in place and Lilly snuggled into Rachel, seeking comfort.

"I...I will...take care of this..." Sarah mumbled and immediately rushed out of the room. Rachel looked up at Finn, while he was staring at the wall. His hand was on Lilly's back. His gaze was empty and cold. Rage flickering.

"Finn," Rachel whispered and it put him out of his trance. He looked at her and swallowed hard.

"I promise you, baby girl. You will never, ever be touched like that. I swear Rachel and I will do anything to protect you, to love you the right way." His was voice soft and laced with tears and Lilly looked up at him, nodding her head. Finn slid closer to them and wrapped his arms around the two girls. He didn't care what it would take, but he was dead set on making sure Lilly didn't have to relive the hell she was in.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, you just need to sign here and here," Sarah said with a smile on her face. It has been three weeks since the incident and Sarah did everything in her might to fight for Rachel and Finn to be Lilly's foster family, as well as her legal guardians. Every kid was taken away from the Walker family, Tim included. He was put in a rehabilitation center for troubled teens where he was in therapy. Everything seemed to work out just perfectly fine.

"So no one can take Lilly away from us?" Finn asked and smiled as he scribbled his signature under the papers.

"Unless a family member of her turns up, I think it's save to assume she will stay with you. As far as we know we haven't tracked someone down and even if it comes down to it, a judge would probably side with you. You just need to follow all the rules. Attending therapy with Lilly, as well as allowing the visits from me," she said with a happy voice.

"That's no problem. We will do anything to provide her with the life she deserves." Rachel smiled and got up along with Finn and Sarah, shaking her hand. "Thank you so much, Sarah. For everything."

"You're very welcome." The very same moment Lilly rushed into the room impatiently.

"And and aaaaaaaaaaaandddddddddddddd?" she squealed and Finn laughed loudly, picking the little girl up in his arms, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

"We're now your foster mommy and daddy," Finn said and Lilly squealed in happiness, her arms coming around his neck to hug him tightly. Rachel watched the two and smiled brightly, tears filling her eyes when Finn pulls her closer with one arm.

"Thank you," Lilly said and looked over to Sarah, who winked at the little girl.

"Now what do you say Lilly. How about we go home?" Rachel said and grabbed their coats. Lilly wiggled out of Finn's arms and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes please...can I get my own room? And pink walls? And a pink bed? Can I get an extra bed for Mr. Bear? And can I get dolls?" She asked and grabbed Finn's hand as well as Rachel, who both laughed while walking out of the room.

"Okay, slow down, Lil. We'll see what we can do," Finn said and escorted his two girls out on the street, bumping into a woman who rushed inside the building. Finn apologized to her and kept walking, not realizing exactly what opportunity was going to to put another bump into the road of his, Rachel's and Lilly's happiness.

**A/N: **I thought about ending this fic right here, but that would be boring. So I decided to throw in another bump. Let me know what you guys think? Should I wrap it up? Keep going?


	8. Surrounded By Your Love

**A/N: **Okay so after a lot of positive feedback, I wrote a fluffy chapter that lays in the past (exactly two weeks from where I left off chapter seven and one week after chapter six.) I seriously am very thankful for all the feedback and it makes me smile throughout the entire process of writing. I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart you're sticking with this fic. I promise I still have a few ideas, some fluffy ones and some more dramatic ones. I will keep going for a while until you all are sick of this fic.

Furthermore I need to give a speical shout out to my girlfriend and soulmate falafel90, whom has been betaing every chapter for me and encourages to keep me writing as well. It means the world to me.

Okay I am rambling now, I'm sorry! Enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter 8**

"_Lilly?" Finn whispered as he knocked on her door. Whimpers and quiet sniffles could be heard from the other side. _

_"Yeah?" A quiet, muffled sound reached Finn's ears and he twisted the doorknob, walking into the room. He spotted Lilly sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes red and full of fear._

"_What's up, baby girl?" Finn said and slowly walked over to her. Lilly hung her head down in shame as more tears rolled down her cheek._

"_I...I...I had a bad dream...and...and...I wet my bed." She sniffled and a sob wrecked her body. "I am so sorry. So sorry. Please don't punish me. I didn't mean to do it." She begged and Finn felt his heart break. He immediately walked over to her and knelt down next to her._

"_It's okay, Lilly. Don't worry. I'm not mad. I swear. No one will punish you." He kissed the side of her head and cupped her cheek to wipe away her tears. She looked up and bit her lip, still unsure._

"_You're not mad?" she whispered and hiccuped. Finn nodded and smiled, pulling her into his arms._

"_I swear. Now how about you take a bath with Rachel and I will change your sheets?" He smiled and Lilly nodded, while Finn carried her towards the living room where Rachel was curled up on the couch._

"_Hey what's up with you two?" she asked and Finn smiled at her._

"_Lilly had a little accident. Could you give her a quick bath while I change the sheets?" Finn said simply and Rachel sat up, nodding her head and taking the girl from him._

"_You're not mad?" Lilly whispered when Rachel took her in her arms. Rachel shook her head and smiled as she walked towards the bedroom, putting Lilly on the washing machine._

"_No, I am not mad at all, baby girl. We had this talk already, remember? Things like that happen, especially to a little girl like you, who has been through a lot. Finn and I will never hurt you, sweetie. Okay?" Rachel said softly and turned on the water while pouring bath bubbles into the tub. Lilly smiled a little and nodded her head, lifting her arms so Rachel was able to take off her top._

"_Thank you, Rachel," she whispered and put both of her hands on her cheek. "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, sweetie," Rachel replied with a smile, leaning over to place a kiss on her nose. Lilly giggled as it tickled, wiggling around a little in her arms. The two of them laughed and Rachel finished undressing her, lifting her into the tub and putting her down. Rachel handed her a washcloth and Lilly started to wash herself, every so often laughing when Rachel picked up a handful of bubbles and blew them at her._

"_Stoopppp...'s not fair." She snorted through giggles and threw the washcloth away, grabbing a few bubbles to blow them at Rachel. The two of them laughed as the entire thing escalated into a bubble war and then into a full blown water fight as soon as Lilly started to splash Rachel._

_Finn finished changing the sheets. He stepped into the hallway, hearing the sounds from the bathroom. He made his way toward it and laughed when he saw Rachel completely soaked, sitting on the edge of the tub, while Lilly was splashing her with water._

"_I cannot leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" Finn said and smiled at the two girls. Rachel shook her head and chuckled as Lilly picked up some bubbles and blew them towards Finn. She didn't blow hard enough and the bubbles missed him, so Rachel started to splash Finn. _

"_Really?" he asked as he looked at the wet spots on his t-shirt. He eyed the two and suddenly lunged forward, grabbing Rachel by the waist, lifting her up._

"_FINN...FINN PUT ME DOWN..." Rachel squealed and Lilly laughed hysterically. _

"_Okay." He smirked and dropped her right into the tub. Rachel screamed as she felt her sweat pants and t-shirt dragging her down, getting soaked with water._

"_FINNNNNNNN," she squeaked and turned to sit across from Lilly, who was laughing so hard that her entire face was flushed._

"_What? You got me wet, that was just my revenge." He chuckled. Rachel glared at him and turned her attention to Lilly, who was moving onto her lap to whisper something into her ear. Rachel's eyes were filled with a gleam and Finn knew it didn't mean anything good._

"_Okay...on three..." Rachel said and moved Lilly away from her. She grabbed the shower head and smirked. Finn's eyes rose in shock._

"_You won't..." Finn said and tried to make a dash, but the girls were faster._

"_THREE," Lilly screamed as she started to turn on the cold water, while Rachel aimed the shower head at Finn. He screamed out as the cold water soaked him and Lilly and Rachel laughed hysterically. Lilly collapsed on her lap in the water and giggled, while Rachel turned off the running water, trying to avoid to make a bigger mess than they already did._

"_He looks like a wet puppy," Rachel said through her laughter and cuddled Lilly in her arms. _

"_Yes." The girl giggled and grinned. Finn just looked at them and shook himself._

"_Okay enough of that. It's late. Everyone under five must be in bed by now," Finn said and grabbed two towels._

"_I'll turn five in two dayssssssss..." Lilly said excitedly and clapped her hands. Finn chuckled and nodded his head, waiting for Lilly to get up so he lifted her into his arms and wrapped the towel around her._

"_Yes you will. That's the day you will meet more of your new family," Finn said as he reached out for Rachel to lift her up, handing her a towel. Lilly nodded in excited and smiled._

"_I can't wait to meet 'em," she said and snuggled into Finn as he carried her towards her room, where he picked out a fresh pair of pajamas._

"_Okay, get dressed, Lil. I'll go check on Rachel. Call me when you're done." He smiled and left again, walking into the bathroom where Rachel was putting on a bathrobe, her wet clothes draped over the edge of the tub._

"_Hey," Finn said and started to undress himself, grabbing his own bathrobe._

"_Hey." She smiled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him, placing a kiss on his chest._

"_Thank you," Rachel whispered into his chest and smiled. _

"_What for?" he mumbled back and nuzzled her neck, placing a kisses there._

"_For everything. I love you," she replied and got on her tip toes to press her lips to his. Finn returned the kiss and closed his arms around her body, pulling her close._

"_Finnnnnn...Rachellll...I am doneeeeeeeee..." Lilly said and hopped into her bed. Finn and Rachel parted and laced their fingers together, walking into the bedroom of the little girl._

_"Okay sleep time," Rachel said and sat down on the edge of the bed, tucking Lilly in. The little girl smiled and nodded._

"_Can I call you Mommy and Daddy?" the little girl suddenly asked. Rachel looked up at Finn, who smiled rightly and nodded his head._

_"Sure thing, baby girl," he said and sat down behind Rachel, putting his chin on her shoulder._

"_Thank you. I love you, mommy and daddy." Lilly grinned and leaned up to give them each a kiss, snuggling into the covers._

"_Good night, baby girl," Rachel whispered and smiled, getting up with Finn to turn off the lights and plug in her night light, leading her husband towards their own bedroom._

"_Rachel we need to clean..." Finn started to say, but Rachel put a finger on his lips and shushed him._

"_It can wait till tomorrow," she whispered and leaned up to kiss his lips passionately, kicking the door closed while Finn grabbed her and threw her on the bed._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Two days later the Hudsons were standing at baggage claim at JFK, patiently awaiting the arrival of their extended family. Rachel and Finn both were nervous about how their parents were going to react to the whole situation. They never fully explained everything. They didn't know about her past or the fact that they both failed to conceive a child of their own for the second time. _

_Lilly was nervously tapping her feet while clutching Mr. Bear in her right arm and Rachel's hand with her left. She never before met her grandparents and while one part of her was ridiculously excited, she also felt really nervous. What if they didn't like her? What if they hated her and wanted her gone? Would Finn and Rachel sent her back to the Walkers? The little girl bit her lip and shifted and shook a little, catching Rachel's attention._

"_Hey, baby girl, what's up with you?" she asked as she knelt down to her level. Lilly avoided her gaze and drew in a shaky breath._

"_You think they'll like me?" she whispered quietly and let go of Rachel's hand. The very same moment Finn knelt down as well by her side._

"_I am sure they will love you as much as we love you. I can promise you that. Everyone is excited to meet you," Finn said and tried to reassure her, his hands on her shoulders to rub them gently. Lilly nodded and hugged his neck._

"_Okay," she said simply and Finn picked her up in his arms. Lilly felt safe in Finn's arms. He was tall and strong and he always held her when she was scared. He never once tried to hurt her, which put her at ease with him._

"_Finn...Rachel..." Carole and Leroy yelled in unison while Hiram and Burt dragged the the carry-on luggage with them. The pair ran towards their kids and Burt and Hiram chuckled as they watched them getting lost in a group hug._

"_We missed you so much," Leroy gushed and kissed Rachel's cheek and forehead repeatedly while hugging her tightly. Carole was at the side of Finn and the same, while Lilly watched the whole scene with amusement. _

"_Okay...Dad...Dad please," Rachel said and finally pulled away, moving over to Hiram and Burt to hug them both, while Leroy tried to detach Carole from Finn, who immediately pulled Rachel to her side._

"_So this is the little munchkin you guys told us about?" Burt said and stepped closer to Lilly. "I heard it's your birthday."_

"_Hmm...hi," Lilly said shyly and hid a little in Finn's neck. Hiram laughed and fake surprise._

"_Birthday? Oh my god...it's a good thing I packed this then," he opened one of the cases and pulled out a medium sized box which was wrapped in simple, pink paper._

"_That's for meeeeeee?" Lilly said instantly and pulled away from Finn to take the box. Her face lit up and the men watched her with delight as Carole, Leroy, and Rachel joined them._

"_Well it is-unless your name isn't Lilly and you're not turning five today." Leroy winked and Lilly giggled and nodded, tearing the paper away._

"_Woahhhhhh. It's a doll...Mommy...look," she said and squealed as she showed the box to Rachel, who smiled and nodded her head._

"_Thank you Mr...and Mr...and Mr...and Mrs," she smiled politely. The adults all chuckled._

"_I think we need to introduce ourselves," Carole suggested and extended her hand. "I'm Grandma Carole. Finn's Mommy." _

"_Hi, Grandma Carole," Lilly said excitedly and shook her hand._

"_I'm Papa Leroy..." Leroy said and Lilly nodded, smiling at him brightly. "And this is Grandpa Hiram. We're both Rachel's daddies."_

"_So cool Mommy has two daddies," she grinned and everyone smiled at her._

_"Do I get to pick a cool name, too?" Burt asked playfully and everyone nodded. "Well in that case, I am Grandpop Burt." _

"_Hiiii..." the little girl instantly felt welcome and she passed on the doll to Rachel, extending her arms to hug each of them._

"_She is the most precious kid I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Carole gushed and both Finn and Rachel smiled proudly._

"_Okay, before we grow roots here, how about we pick up our suitcases and we go grab a bite to eat? It's our treat," Hiram said and grab his carry on as well as Leroy's hand. Together they got their suit cases and split up in three different cabs, meeting all at the same restaurant. Finn, Rachel and Lilly were the first ones to arrive, so they got a table and settled down._

"_Well, that went well." Rachel smiled an adjusted Lilly on her chair, while she grabbed the crayon and menu the waiter put down in front of her. She started to draw and hummed quietly to herself, while Finn and Rachel stuck their heads together._

"_Yes. I think they're warming up to her instantly. It's good. I'm glad we didn't tell them everything yet. This seems more natural than it would have been," Finn said and Rachel nodded her head._

"_I know. I am so happy, you have no idea. We just have to tell them eventually what's going on." Rachel sighed a little and Finn pulled her closer to press a kiss to the side of her face. The same moment the rest of the Hummel/Hudson clan arrived at the restaurant as well as Kurt and Blaine._

"_Hey there princess," Kurt said and walked over to where Lilly sat. "Happy birthday."_

"_Uncle Kurt...Uncle Blaine," the little girl squealed and pressed two big kisses on each of their cheeks. _

"_How's our little-now big-girl?" Blaine asked and sat down next to her, ruffling her hair. _

"_Uncle Blaineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, leave my hair alonnnnnnnnnne," she whined and swatted his hand away, combing through her hair with her fingers._

"_Someone is very excited for later, when we go home and eat cake and open presents," Rachel said and Lilly nodded frantically. _

"_Yes...yesss...I am soooooooo excited. SO EXCITED." She clapped her hands and everyone laughed while the waiter approached the table to take their orders._


	9. Cute As Can Be

A/N: A little more fluff, I just couldn't resist. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

_Lilly sat on the couch between Rachel and Kurt, her head tucked under Rachel's arm, which was holding her against her body. Her arms were wrapped around her middle and Lilly breathed in her scent. It turned out that living with Finn and Rachel was really awesome. The two of them were nice and made her feel welcome._

_The best part was that their entire family were the nicest people she ever met. Papa Leroy was just about the funniest person she had ever met; he was goofy and constantly telling jokes and kidding people. Grandma Carole was super amazing-she gave the best hugs and always smiled at her with the sweetest smile. Grandpa Hiram and Grandpop Burt were wonderful, too. All in all, Lilly felt really happy to be around this family and she was hoping it wouldn't change, that she could stay with them forever._

"_Tired, baby girl?" Rachel whispered to her as she looked down, squeezing her a little. Lilly nodded slightly and buried her face in her side, hugging her even tighter. Rachel smiled and returned the embrace, pulling the little girl on her lap._

"_Do you want to go to sleep?" she whispered into her ear and Lilly shook her head. Her hands closed around the collar of her shirt and she snuggled further into Rachel, a content sigh leaving her body._

"_The birthday girl is worn out before her grandfather Hiram? Well that's a new one. Usually Hiram is the one falling asleep in a rocking chair in some corner. He actually once fell asleep while feeding Rachel her bottle right before bed and it took our little star a good hour of crying to wake him up again," Leroy said and chuckled along with everyone else._

"_It's not like you could have come upstairs to wake me-no, of course not," Hiram retorted, causing Leroy to roll his eyes._

"_I was watching Funny Girl. You don't expect me to just leave Barbra alone, do you?" Leroy scoffed and Rachel gave him a playful glare._

"_Thanks Daddy, I love you, too." She laughed and cuddled Lilly in her arms._

"_You know we love you the most," Leroy said and leaned down to place his lips against the side of her head. The very same moment a huge yawn left Lilly and she closed her eyes, her face pressed into Rachel's chest. Not too long after, she was asleep, snoring softly on her lap._

"_Let me put her down," Finn said and walked over to Rachel, who shook her head._

"_It's okay. I'll go do it." She smiled and Kurt got up as well, following the two into the kid's bedroom._

"_So how come Lilly is living with you now?" Hiram asked curiously, starting to put together the paper plates scattered around the room._

"_Actually, that's why I'm glad you guys are all here. There are actually a few things Rachel and I need to tell you," Finn replied, twisting the bottle of beer in his hand. _

"_Is everything okay, honey?" Carole asked, putting a hand on his thigh. Finn nodded his head and looked up with a smile._

"_Yes. Let's just wait until Rachel's back and I will tell you everything with her." He started to peel off the label of the bottle, while Rachel and Kurt came back into the living room. Rachel walked over to her husband, who pulled her on his lap._

"_Now tell us," Burt said and took another bite of the cake in his hand._

"_Tell you what?" Rachel asked in surprise and leaned back into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. _

"_Everything," Finn said calmly and Rachel tensed a little, growing a little stiff._

"_Okay, here is the deal. Lilly is a half-orphan. Her mother died not too long ago and her father is in jail. She lived with a family for a long while until one night she ran away from them. She had an accident and that's when I first met her," Finn started, trying to avoid the details._

"_Rachel and I immediately fell in love with her and we stuck around, which turned out to be a good thing," Finn said and lowered his gaze. Rachel squeezed him and picked up from where he left off._

"_It turned out Lilly was abused, physically, as well as sexually and emotionally, by the oldest boy living with the family. We found out about it a week ago and that's why Finn and I are now her foster parents." Everyone gasped at them, shocked. Leroy and Carole's eyes glazed over with tears, while Burt clutched the fork in his hand so hard it looked like it was gonna break._

"_Rachel and I plan on adopting her...because there is something else," Finn continued and looked throughout the room._

"_There is a very big chance that Rachel and I cannot conceive children of our own. After she lost the baby, we started to try at one point again and it hasn't happen yet. We're not sure if we really can't; on the other hand, we're not out to know either. We'll just let things be and see how it turns out." Finn's voice was soft and everyone had to strain their ears to follow the conversation._

"_Are you guys sure that this is what you want to get into?" Hiram asked slowly, squeezing Carole's hand as tears silently ran down her cheeks._

"_We've never been surer of anything else. We're aware it is going to be hard, that Lilly is not going to be an easy child, but you guys met her today without knowing about her past and you cannot tell me she isn't amazing, despite what happened to her," Rachel interfered and laced her fingers together with Finn's._

"_Lilly is an absolute delight. For the age of five, she is very well spoken, she's smart and polite," Carole started and took a deep breath._

"_If you hadn't told us this right now, we would have never assumed. She seems so...carefree," Blaine continued._

"_I know. She is attending therapy three times a week and it's doing her really well. She is learning to get over everything that happened. A big part that helps is that she didn't quite understand what happened to her. Eventually she will, but I think we should worry then and for now, provide her with a loving and carefree environment." Everyone nodded their heads and Rachel held her husband tightly in her arms, a huge weight falling off her shoulders. _

"_She will be the perfect granddaughter." Burt finally smiled brightly and took a sip of his soda._

"_She will be. I can promise you that," Rachel said and watched her family as everyone slipped back into casual small talk. She was blessed, truly blessed with the best husband, the best parents and the best in-laws. She wouldn't change it for the world._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_Lilly awoke the next morning and she turned in her bed, confused as to how she ended up there. All she remember she fell asleep in Rachel's arms last night. She rubbed her tiny eyes and sat up in her bed, letting out a yawn. She leaned down and kissed Mr. Bear on the cheek, wishing him a good morning as she scrambled out of bed, running down the hallway. The door to Finn and Rachel's room was stilled closed, so she assumed they were still asleep._

_Quietly she made her way into the living room, where only a few rays of sunlight lit up the room. She smiled as she made her way to the kitchen, looking around. She tapped her chin and ran over to the fridge opening it. Her two hands closed around the milk and she heaved it out of the fridge, putting it on the floor. She smiled proudly and carried it over to the chair, putting it on it. Next she looked around and spotted the cereal on a shelf above the kitchen counter. _

_She sighed a little, but then grabbed another chair and moved it over to the counter, climbing on top of it. She got on her tip toes and grabbed the box of cereal, putting it on the counter. Next, she slowly moved over and opened one of the cabinets, spotting two bowls. She grinned brightly and grabbed them, carefully putting them on the counter while climbing down. She quickly ripped open the box and poured cereal in both bowls, half of them landing on the kitchen counter._

_She sighed and looked around for something to clean up, but she couldn't so she used her arm to wipe the cereal off the counter and onto the floor. She quickly climbed down and put the bowls on the table, climbing on a chair. She opened the container with the milk and tilted it, losing her balance and splashing milk on the entire table. She bit her lip as she tried to aim, filling both bowls with milk, so much so that the cereal was spilling over and the mix landed on the table as well._

_She sighed, frustrated, and used her sleeve yet again to clean the table, soaking it with milk. She jumped off the chair and got two spoons, putting them on the table, leaving the kitchen to run to the bedroom of her new mommy and daddy. She knocked a few times, but no one responded, so she twisted the knob and walked inside._

_She potted Rachel laying on Finn's chest, her lips parted enough so drool was dropping out the corner. She giggled a little to herself and quickly climbed on the bed, laying down between Finn's arm and chest, putting her head across from Rachel. Softly she blew air at her face, causing Rachel's nose to twitch. Lilly giggled to herself and did it again, causing Rachel to groan, opening one eyes._

"_Morning," the little girl mumbled and smiled. Rachel's face lit up and her arm came up to wipe her mouth._

"_Good morning, baby girl. How did you sleep?" she asked and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead._

"_Goody. I made a surprise," she said and sat up a little. Finn was still snoring away, so Lilly scrunched up her face and leaned over, pinching his nose and blowing a raspberry on his lips. That seemed to do the trick, because both of Finn's eyes opened in confusion. Rachel couldn't help but laugh, trying to hide it behind her hand._

"_Holy...Lilly," he said and stared at her whole she giggled and laughed._

"_Morning, Daddy...I made you a surprise...wake up..." she giggled and sat up. _

"_You've never woken up so quickly. Something I have to remember." Rachel winked and pushed the covers away, getting out of bed._

"_Hmm...yeah, yeah...now what surprise..." Finn asked and looked at Lilly, who jumped off the bed, grabbing his hand._

"_Well, come on!" She pulled at his hand and he slowly got up, following her into the kitchen with Rachel right behind him._

"_Surpriseeeeeee!" she yelled as they arrived at the kitchen. Finn saw the two big bowls completely filled up with cereal and milk, as well as a good amount scattered on the table and counter. He couldn't stop his amusement and he chuckled a little. Rachel had to step aside and her mouth opened in shock when she spotted the mess._

"_Lilly, what the..." Rachel said, but Finn grabbed her hand, squeezing it. Lilly looked at her confused._

"_I made breakfast," she said with a small voice, looking down. Rachel's anger immediately melted away and she sighed, walking over to the little girl, leaning down._

"_Thank you so much." She smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead._

"_That was very nice and thoughtful," Finn said as he said down on a chair. Rachel picked Lilly up and sat down on the chair next to him._

"_Well, you gave me the cool birthday party so I wanted to make you a gift," Lilly replied and snuggled into Rachel, who looked at Finn in awe._

"_That's very nice, baby girl, but next time just wake us and we will help you. You made quite a mess," Finn said and picked up his spoon._

"_I know. I am sorry." She bit her lip guiltily, but Rachel squeezed her tightly in her arms._

"_It's okay, baby girl, but promise us you well help us clean," Rachel said and picked up her spoon, taking a few bites, passing on the spoon to Lilly, who gladly took it and dug into the cereal._

"_We definitely did the right thing," Finn whispered and leaned over to kiss Rachel's lips softly, smiling brightly._

"_I know." She nodded and smiled, gently tickling Lilly's side._


	10. Something's Coming

**Chapter 10**

_**6 weeks later**_

"Lilly, please hurry up we need to leave," Rachel yelled through the apartment while she stuffed her cellphone and keys into her bag. Lilly had been tardy all morning.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go." She whimpered as she walked out of her room, dragging Mr. Bear behind her. She was dressed in a red shirt and black skirt topped with a black and red checkered pantyhose. Rachel smiled at how adorable she looked, while putting down her black Mary Janes, motioning for Lilly to put them on.

"I know baby, but you know what Sarah said. You need to go to preschool like every big girl does," Rachel explained and knelt down, grabbing Lilly's hand to pull her closer. The little girl sighed and lifted one foot, slipping into her shoe.

"What if the other kids don't like me?" She pouted and put on her other shoe as well, raising her arms to put on her red coat.

"I am sure everyone will love you." Rachel smiled and buttoned up her coat, placing a kiss on her nose.

"But whaaaaaattt ifff theyyy don't," She started to whine and tugged at Rachel's purse, which she put around her shoulders.

"Lilly, please. We'll figure it out then," Rachel said a little annoyed and grabbed her lunch box, leading the girl outside to their car. She opened the door and Lilly climbed into her car seat, waiting for Rachel to buckle her up while she got into the front.

"I don't wannaaaaa...I wanna stay with you and daddy." She pouted and bit her lip, spinning Mr. Bear through the air while Rachel caught him.

"Baby, we talked this over, you need to go to preschool. Daddy has to work and so do I. I promise you, by the time preschool is over, Daddy will pick you up and if anyone was mean, he'll talk to the teacher," Rachel started the car and Lilly kept pouting, looking out of the window.

"You know, Lil, I wasn't liked in preschool or any kind of school," Rachel said as she drove down the street. Lilly snorted and looked up.

"Everyone loves you, Mommy. You sing awesome," Lilly replied and started to play with the button of her coat.

"I know that, but that's why the kids hated me. When Daddy picks you up later, he can tell you about all the stuff that they did to me," Rachel replied and leaned back in her seat while driving.

"Like what?" Lilly asked curiously and leaned forward.

"People threw food in my face and they called me really bad names all the time, but I never gave up. I always held my head up and I kept going and then I met your daddy. He was teased a lot, too, and called names, but the two of us pulled through and look where we are now," Rachel smiled warmly and Lilly nodded her head.

"I hope people tease me then, so I can be like you and daddy," Lilly said and grinned, causing Rachel to laugh a little.

"You'll be amazing no matter what, baby girl," Rachel said as she pulled up into the parking lot. Lilly smiled brightly at her and nodded, unbuckling herself when Rachel parks the car.

"Can you come inside with me?" Lilly asked and Rachel got out of the car, opening the door.

"Of course. I want to see what handsome little guys are there." She winked and Lilly made a face.

"Ew, boys have cooties." She shook and giggled when Rachel took her out of the car, grabbing her hand to walk her into the building. She looked for her room number, where a tall, young lady with red hair was already waiting.

"You must be Lilly." The teacher smiled and leaned down, extending her hand.

"Mommy she knows my NAME," Lilly said and shook her hand. Rachel laughed and nodded her head.

"I'm Mrs. Adam. I'll be your teacher. The other kids are really excited to meet you," Mrs Adam spoke and stood up to greet Rachel, whom she had met a few days prior.

"Okay. Can I say goodbye to my Mommy?" Lilly asked and took off her coat, hanging it up. Her teacher nodded and walked back inside, while Rachel leaned down to Lilly's eye level.

"Have a fun day, baby girl. Daddy will pick you up and drop you by Ms. Angela's office afterwards so you can talk to her." Rachel smiled and hugged Lilly, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay, Mommy. Thank you. I love you," Lilly said and placed a big kiss on her lips, grabbing Mr. Bear and her lunchbox, waving goodbye as she walked into the classroom. Rachel sighed a little and turned on her heels, leaving the school. She hated to let her baby girl go already.

Lilly slowly walked into the room and looked around. Most of the seats were filled, so she strut through the class, looking where she could sit.

"You wanna sit here?" a little girl asked her. She had dark skin and black hair, her eyes pure green. Lilly nodded and sat down on the chair, putting her lunchbox on the table.

"I am Mariska," the girl said and smiled. "And this is Fred, my unicorn."

"Cool. I am Lilly and this is Mr. Bear," Lilly answered and put Mr Bear on her lap. The two girls shared a smile.

"Do you like ham? My mom packed me a ham sandwich and I don't want it," Mariska said and scrunched up her nose. Lilly giggled a little.

"I love ham. My mommy packed me apple slices and a peanut butter sandwich. Wanna trade?" Lilly asked and opened her lunchbox. Mariska nodded and grabbed her sandwich, handing it to Lilly while she took her peanut butter sandwich.

"You're cool," Mariska said and grinned at her.

"You're cool, too," Lilly answered and swung her legs back and forth. Maybe preschool wasn't as bed as she thought it would be.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Lilly," Finn said as she walked out of the classroom. Lilly smiled when she saw Finn and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck when he crouched down.

"Hi, Daddy." She smiled and placed a big kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day?" he asked and grabbed her coat to help her put it on. Lilly beamed brightly and took his hand while walking outside.

"It was sooooooo cool. Mrs. Adam is super nice. We colored today and we sang. We went outside to play catch and Mariska and I swapped sandwiches, but don't tell Mommy!" Lilly said excitedly and smiled up to him.

"That's great. Who is Mariska?" Finn asked and got Lilly into her car seat, putting Mr. Bear next to her.

"She is the girl sitting next to me. She's really cool and really nice," Lilly said and smiled while Finn got into the car. "She has a unicorn called Fred. It's so cool."

"I am glad you liked it baby." Finn smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I am gonna tell Ms. Angela everything today," Lilly said and smiled. "Maybe I can draw a picture of Mariska today."

"I am sure if you ask nicely, that's okay," Finn replied and kept driving, looking at the rear mirror to look at his baby girl.

"I am sure. She always makes me draw what I liked the most that day and today I liked Mariska the most." Lilly beamed and Finn smiled brightly back at her.

"That sounds like an awesome plan. By the way, Mommy will pick you up from Ms. Angela's today, if that's okay? I have to go back to work until tomorrow." Finn sighed. Lilly nodded her head.

"It's fine, Daddy. Will you be there tomorrow for breakfast?" she asked and wiggled in her car seat. Finn nodded his head yes and pulled up to Ms Angela's office.

"I'm sure I will. Mommy asked me what you want to eat for dinner." He parked the car and got outside, getting Lilly out as well, who grabbed Mr. Bear.

"I want mac and cheese, but the real one. Not the yucky one Mommy always makes," she replied and made a face. Finn chuckled.

"I will tell her that, but I cannot promise anything. You know Mommy likes to eat healthy." He led her into the office building and let her push the button for the elevator.

"I know. It's yucky. Can't we go to McDonald's?" Finn laughed at that and stepped into the elevator when it arrived, looking down at Lilly.

"Maybe," he answered. It was Lilly and Finn's little secret, their little excursions to McDonald's. He knew Rachel would have a fit if she found out, but even craved a burger every now and then. The two of them heard a ding and they got out of the elevator, where Ms. Hannah was already sitting.

"Hello, Lilly. Ms. Angela is waiting inside. You can just go in," the receptionist said. Lilly nodded and leaned up while Finn lowered himself, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Be a good girl, baby. I will see you tomorrow." Finn smiled and Lilly waved, nodding her head. She quickly walked into the office and shut the door.

"My wife will pick her up in an hour," Finn said to Hannah and left, who took a note and smiled. Finn left and went back to the station, grabbing something to eat on the way.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy?" Lilly asked quietly as she walked into the living room, where Rachel was laying on the couch, watching TV.

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Rachel asked as she sat up. Lilly had tears in her eyes and nodded her head.

"I know, but...I...uh...had a bad dream...and...I...wet my bed." She mumbled, ashamed, and looked down. Rachel looked at her and got up, taking her hand.

"It's okay, baby girl. Let's clean you up and change your sheets." Rachel smiled warmly. Lilly nodded her head and followed, stripping off her pajama pants, while Rachel wet a washcloth and handed it to her.

"What was the dream about this time?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the toilet seat, helping Lilly clean herself up properly and grabbing a towel to dry her off.

"It was the big shadow eating you and Daddy again," she whispered and wrapped her arms around Rachel while she picked her up, carrying her into her room.

"Oh, baby girl. No one will take us away again," Rachel said and squeezed her in her arms tightly. Lilly put her head on her shoulder and nodded.

"I'm still scared..." she murmured and Rachel put her down, grabbing a fresh pair of undies and pajama shorts, handing them to Lilly. She quickly turned to the bed to change the sheets. Once done, Lilly climbed in and scooted over.

"Lay with me Mommy?" she asked and Rachel nodded. She laid down next to her girl and wrapped her arms around her. Lilly put her head on her chest and snuggled into her, listening to her heartbeat.

"I hope you know, Lilly, that your Daddy and I will never, ever give you away again. We love you waaaay too much to do that," she whispered into the half dark room, rubbing her arms over her back.

"I know, but you also said if the judge says no, they could take me away." Her voice sounded so fragile and scared. It broke Rachel's heart.

"I know, baby, but Sarah will do everything so you can stay here. You're mine and Finn's little girl now and nothing will ever change that." Lilly nodded into her chest and took a deep breath.

"Can you leave the doors open when I sleep, Mommy?" was the last thing she said before sleep overtook her. Rachel nodded and kissed her head, quietly humming to the little girl in arms. As soon she was in a deep sleep, Rachel got up carefully and left the room. She turned off the TV in the living room and made her way into the bedroom, starting her nightly routine. Once she slipped under the covers, she heard the door open and keys that were hung, quiet steps making their way towards the bedroom.

"Hey, baby," Rachel greeted Finn. He smiled at his wife and bend over to kiss her lips.

"You smell like ashes," she said and Finn chuckled.

"Yes. I am sorry. I didn't make it into the showers at the station. I wanted to come home as soon as possible. I'll jump into the shower now. Care to wait for me?" He asked and gave her another kiss, slipping into the bathroom. He jumped into the shower quickly and in a blink of an eye he was back in bed with his wife, spooning her from behind.

"How was your day?" he asked and placed a kiss on her shoulder. Rachel sighed a little and intertwined their fingers together, kissing his hand.

"It was okay. I'm not sure if I nailed the three auditions." She sighed and turned in his arms, looking up at him.

"I'm sure you did." He smiled and moved closer to kiss her, his arms pressing her tightly against his body.

"It's not that. I think I don't want to go back. I'd rather devote myself to Lilly more and...and I want to start to figure out what the hell is going with us," she murmured and Finn's face scrunched up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, not knowing whether she was mad at him or not.

"The whole baby thing. Finn, I love Lilly as if she was our own already, but today when I dropped her off at preschool, I realized just how much we missed out. I want a baby. I want a baby so badly," she whispered, her voice quivering, tears filling her eyes.

"I know baby, I know you do." He pressed his lips to her forehead and cupped her cheek. "How about we take up that offer and both get checked out physically? See if we can even conceive children of our own. If not, we can always think of adopting a little baby?"

"That sounds good. I am not opposed to adopting, but I really hope we'll be able to have kids. I want something we created. A baby of you and me." Rachel craned her neck up and pressed his lips against Finn in a soft kiss. He kissed her back passionately and smiled.

"I do too baby, but let's not worry about that now." He hugged her tightly and she buried her face in his chest, placing a kiss on it.

"I love you. Good night," she mumbled, her eyes tightly shut.

"I love you more."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ms McChagall?" A woman with dark blonde hair and green eyes said as she knocked on Sarah's door.

"Yes?" she said and leaned back in her chair. The woman walked inside and closed the door, extending her hand to her. Sarah shook it and smiled at the slightly elderly woman.

"I am Ellen Smith-Henderson. I need to talk to you," the strange lady said. Sarah motioned her to sit down.

"How can I help you?" Sarah asked politely and leaned over her desk.

"I am here, because...because of Lilly McAdams?" Ellen said, which caused Sarah to look at her confused. Immediately she grabbed her file and flicked through it, her blood freezing in her veins.

"I am Henry's aunt, Lilly's great aunt." Sarah stared at the woman and took a deep breath, closing the file of Lilly.

"And this is relevant how?" she asked, knowing exactly what it meant.

"The police contacted me in Oklahoma. I am the only blood relative that is still alive of my nephew, Henry Smith," Ellen said and took a breath. "And I am here to take my great niece home to Oklahoma with me."


	11. It's Not Always Like Heaven

**A/N: **_Hey guys, so I just wanted to warn you, since I am not a Quinn kinda girl, she is going to be another evil person in this story. I just didn't like the ending in season 3, so my evil mind came up with a master plan to destroy it all. I hope you guys don't hate me. Let me know if you want more interaction with her or not!_

_Furthermore I want you guys to know, the whole Ellen thing will be explained in one of the next few chapters. I will focus a good chunk on her to explain it all. I hope you guys don't entirely hate me for bringing her in._

_Now I will cut short my rambling and you guys enjoy the new chapter. The only thing I want to add is, that I am amazed by the responses from you guys. I want all of you to know I love you and I really really appreciate it when you take time to review my story, like it or follow it. Like I said, I will keep going with this sucker until you are sick of it!_

**Chapter 11**

"Mrs. Hudson? Mrs. Adam here, Lilly's teacher. I would like it if you called me as soon as you get this message, we need you to pick up Lilly from preschool." Rachel's eyes scrunched up in confusion when she heard the message on the answering machine, grabbing the phone while walking over the fridge. She went down the list of phone numbers and quickly dialed it, waiting for a response.

"Hello?" Lilly's teacher answered on the other end.

"Hello, this is Rachel Hudson. You asked me to call you?" Rachel said and put away the few groceries she picked up on the way home.

"Yes. There was an incident with Lilly today. She threw her food at another girl in the class and pushed her on the ground. She also threw a few things. Ever since her outburst she's been sitting in the corner, crying and not talking to anyone else and screaming as soon as someone moves near her," Mrs. Adam spoke. Rachel sighed a little and nodded, grabbing her coat and keys again.

"I will be there in a few minutes," she said and hung up, rushing outside and into the car, driving down to Lilly's school. As soon as she parked the car she jumped out and walked towards the classroom. An entire class was lingering in the hallway and she immediately spotted the blonde girl, covered in the vegan chocolate pudding she had Lilly. Rachel looked at her and sighed, walking into the classroom.

"Mrs. Adam?" Rachel said and spotted Lilly's teacher standing at her desk.

"Mommy?" Lilly looked up from the corner with teary eyes. She was clutching Mr. Bear in her arms and her eyes were bloodshot red, snot running out of her nose.

"Can I please have a moment with her?" Rachel asked and Lilly's teacher nodded, leaving the room. Rachel looked around and noticed the mess Lilly must have made. Tables were pushed around and things were scattered on the floor. She slowly made her way over to her and sat down on the ground across from her.

"Baby what happened?" she asked calmly, touching Lilly's knee. She drew in a deep breath and whimpered again.

"I made a mess and I threw food at Celine," she mumbled, tears once again welling up as another sob wrecked her body.

"And why?" Rachel felt sorry for Lilly, but she kept a stern look on her face. Lilly was really scared, as Rachel had never been angry at her before.

"Celine took away Mr. Bear and threw him in the trashcan outside. I was sitting with Mariska in the sandbox and we were playing and she just made fun of me, how we're babies. When Mrs. Adam called us to go inside, I got Mr. Bear out again and carried him inside. He was covered in dirt and smelled and then Celine made fun of me again. I told her to leave me alone, that she's mean. I told her that I'd tell my daddy and he'd tell Mrs. Adam." Lilly sniffled and wiped her eyes, a sigh escaping her. "And...and..." her voice quivered and she swallowed hard, "then she said I don't have a daddy, that my daddy is in jail. She said you are my fake Mommy and Daddy." She whimpered and sobs wrecked her body again.

"I got so mad I pushed her and screamed it's not true and she said I was stupid to call you Mommy and Daddy...and then I threw my chocolate pudding at her and I felt hot and I was so, so angry I started to throw stuff. Celine was staring at me and got scared, running away to Mrs. Adam. She told on me and she tried to grab me and I was scared she was going to hit me. She was so mad." Her voice faded out and she cried even harder. Rachel had to try to breathe away her own tears, extending her arms to Lilly to pull her on her lap.

"I'm sorry, baby," Rachel said and rocked her tiny body in her arms. Lilly just kept crying and sobbing in her arms, her entire body shaking.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't want to do it. I am so, so, so sorry," she clutched Rachel tightly "don't hate me. I am so sorry. Do you still love me?" Her voice was barley above a whisper and Rachel's heart literally broke in two, hugging Lilly just a little tighter and pressing her lips to her forehead.

"I still love you, baby, and I don't hate you, but what you did was wrong," she whispered into her ear and Lilly nodded harshly, looking up at Rachel.

"I know, Mommy. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do it," she mumbled with a shaky voice and buried her face in Rachel's neck. She wrapped her legs around her waist and Rachel slowly shifted and got up, carrying her towards the door. Mrs. Adam watched and walked back inside, looking at Rachel and Lilly.

"Mrs. Adam, I'll take her home with me. I am really sorry this happened," she said and Lilly looked up.

"It's okay. We had this talk before and I called her therapist as well. We know she's had a rough time." Mrs. Adam said and Rachel nodded.

"I know. I am so sorry. I will clean this mess up and then take her home," Rachel said, but Lilly's teacher put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head no.

"You go take her, the kids and I will clean this up. I hope we can work those issues out with Lilly soon," she said and Rachel again nodded, giving her an apologetic look as she carried Lilly outside. The teacher called the kids inside again, with the exception of Celine, who was being held by her mother. Rachel swallowed hard when the woman turned and got up.

"Rachel," the woman said in a falsely friendly tone. Rachel felt like she wanted to vomit.

"Quinn," she murmured out. Lilly seemed not to care, simply clutching Rachel with her face buried in her neck. Why didn't it surprise Rachel that Quinn had a daughter born to be a bully?

"Mom, do you know the fake mommy lady?" Celine nastily said. That caused Lilly to look up with rage.

"Shut up...she _is_ my mommy. Not my fake mommy," she said and glared at her. Celine suddenly hid behind Quinn, who did nothing to stop her.

"Yes, I do. Very much so. So Rachel, you're the one with the little screw up?" she said with her nasally, snarky voice, a fake grin on her face. Immediately Rachel wanted to put Lilly down and punch Quinn in the face, hard.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that, Fabray," she hissed and glared at her.

"I see. You were always the one to attract drama...wasn't Finn dumping you for the army enough?" She smirked and Rachel squinted her eyes.

"For your information, Finn didn't join the army and he's been married to me ever since junior year in college-so for a good ten years now." Rachel smirked a little when Quinn's face hardened a little. She struck a nerve. "Unlike you, I heard through the grapevine. I guess Mr. Fancy Pants couldn't deal with your utter bitchiness, either. Let me tell you this, if your daughter harasses mine again, you will feel the wrath of a good mother. Not one who got knocked up at sixteen by some punk and then gave it away in order to endure a good fifty personality changes, as well as having a second child just to dig into her husband's pockets." With that Rachel turned on her heel and walked out of the school Lilly could feel how tense Rachel was and looked at her confusedly.

"You okay, Mommy? Do you know Celine's mom?" she asked as she put her in her car seat. Rachel sighed and nodded, getting into the car as well.

"Yes, baby girl, I do. It's Quinn Fabray. We were in high school together. She teased me a lot while she was dating your daddy, but your daddy fell in love with me. Eventually we tried to be friends, but then Quinn was really mean to me again," Rachel said and turned on the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

Truth was that Rachel really tried to be friends with Quinn for a while after she left for New York, only to find out that before Finn went to Georgia towards the end of the summer, Quinn tried to convince him to not join the army and follow her to Yale. She tried to get back together with him, after everything Rachel had told her post their somewhat break up. She was convinced Finn was and would be the Lima loser she wanted him to be. Thankfully, Finn was smarter than to fall for her act and he listened to his heart. If he hadn't, only god knew what would have happened. Rachel's insides turned upside down at the thought. Quinn Fabray would always remain a deceiving bitch.

"Just try to stay away from Celine, okay?" Rachel said. Lilly nodded her head and giggled.

"Celine has a ugly nose," Lilly muttered and Rachel had to actually laugh at that.

"That is because her mommy has a fake nose, but shhh, don't tell." Rachel winked and drove home, where surprisingly she found Finn's car. She got Lilly out and walked upstairs with her, unlocking the door.

"Daddy?" Lilly said as she ran inside, spotting him on the couch. Finn tried to smile a little at her and scooped her in his arms, scattering tiny kisses all over her face. Rachel put away all her stuff.

"How come you're home?" he asked and sighed a little. He had hoped he could talk to Rachel alone.

"I was bad at school, so mom had to pick me up." She looked up with him with guilty eyes and Finn nodded.

"Baby, could you do me a favor and go to your room to play a little? I really need to talk to Mommy." Lilly nodded and let go of him, running into her room, where she closed the door and grabbed her dolls, starting a tea party with them and Mr. Bear.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked and walked over to Finn, who was sitting on the couch. He also could sense that Rachel was upset, so he took her hand and guided her to sit on his lap.

"First you tell me-what's up with you and Lilly?" Finn asked and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel sighed a little and threw her head back in annoyance.

"Guess whose devil child is in the same class as Lilly?" She looked at him, but he didn't react. "Quinn's."

"You've got to be kidding me," Finn replied and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not. Her daughter, ironically enough, harassed ours today in a bad way, so Lilly threw food at her and flipped out." Finn nodded at what she said, his heart clenching when she mentioned Lilly. His eyes clouded over with sadness and he took a deep breath.

"About Lilly. I got a call from Sarah today." His voice was low and Rachel sensed the negativity, growing a little antsy.

"Uhm, what did she want?" she asked carefully and looked at him.

"Apparently, they found a blood relative on Lilly's father side. His aunt, so Lilly's great aunt," he said slowly.

"It turns out the woman wants custody of Lilly." Rachel felt her stomach turn, like someone punched her hard. She looked at him in fear and covered her mouth with her hand as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Please tell me you're joking," Rachel mumbled out. Finn shook his head and that was all it took for Rachel to let sobs take her body over, tears running down her cheeks.

"Sarah is checking the legal crap, but she already told me that we should hire a lawyer. It seems as her great aunt is not satisfied with the thought of someone outside her family raising her, despite the fact her own son killed Lilly's mother," he murmured and felt his throat closing, tears burning his eyes.

"They cannot do that, Finn. They can't. They can't do this to Lilly," she sobbed out and Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her, rocking her like Rachel rocked Lilly before.

"Sarah said she'd do anything that is in our favor. I promise to you we will figure this out. I will not let that little girl go." His voice quivered as a few tears of his own escaped his eyes.

"Mommy, daddy? Why are you crying?" Lilly asked as she walked into the living room, a little stunned at the sight. That only caused Rachel to cry harder and Finn motioned Lilly to come over.

"Just some bad news, Lilly. I think Mommy needs a Lilly sandwich right now." The little girl nodded at what her daddy said and scrambled over to him, climbing on the couch. Rachel moved away enough for her to sit on her lap. Finn held the two of them and rocked them a little.

"I love you Mommy. Please don't cry," she whispered as she tilted her head and touched Rachel's face, wiping away the tears from her cheek. Rachel smiled through her tears and gave Lilly a big kiss, hugging her.

"I love you more, my little baby girl. So, so much. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing."


	12. Miracles Do Happen

**Chapter 12**

"_Peter, honey?" Ellen asked as she walked into the living room. Her husband was sitting in his usually spot in front of the TV, taking a long drag of his cigarette._

"_Ellen?" he replied and turned his head to look at her._

"_Do you think we did the right thing? Kicking Henry and Helen out and then moving away without leaving any traces what so ever?" The woman slowly moved over to the couch to sit down, her hands nervously clutching the hem of her skirt._

"_If the punk thinks he has to knock up that girl, just like his own father did to his mother, it's his own fault. I didn't wanna be stuck with a crying baby while the two of them tried to keep up their lifestyle," Peter mumbled and put out his cigarette, immediately grabbing more tobacco to roll himself another one._

"_But they don't have anyone else. They only have us." Ellen's voice was filled with guilt and Peter rolled his eyes._

"_For once, be thankful for the decisions we make. Henry is a monster, you know it yourself. We tried to warn Helen, she didn't listen. So now the two deal with it on her own. Now resume your chores, I want to watch my show." His voice sounded grumpy and Ellen got up, walking back in the kitchen._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Peter...Peter...PETER..." Ellen shrieked as she stood in the kitchen. Peter's eyebrow raised and he got up from his armchair, walking into the kitchen._

"_What is it?" he asked, sounding rather annoyed, and made his way over to his wife, who was turning up the volume on the TV._

"_A horrible crime has set in the middle of Brooklyn. A woman, her name Helen McAdams, was beaten to death with bare hands by her very own ex-husband Henry Smith, while the child the two share was locked up in a closet, listening to the entire thing happening."_

_Ellen simply stared at the TV, her mouth agape. Peter felt a feeling of uneasiness overcome him and he grabbed the remote to turn off the TV._

"_Peter we must go back to New York. We must. We must take care of their little girl..." Ellen started to rant, growing more and more hysterical with each word. Peter on the other hand remained calm, grabbing his wife's wrists to calm her, but instead she talked herself up more in a frenzy, trying to free herself. The same moment Peter raised his hand and slapped her across the face._

"_Don't you dare go back to New York. I will not be associated with a criminal like Henry. I told you, he's garbage, he's a screw up and his daughter will turn out exactly like him. I don't want her in my house, understood?" He sneered and let go of Ellen, walking into the living room. She remained in the kitchen, staring after her husband in shock. A ringing of the phone startled Ellen and she immediately picked up._

"_Yes?" She picked up._

"_Is this Ellen Smith-Henderson?" a deep, male voice said. Ellen froze a little and she debated what to do._

"_No...no. Why?" she stuttered and bit her lip._

"_This is officer Greene, NYPD. We're looking for Henry Smith's aunt. The last address we were able to make out was this one," the officer said. She swallowed hard at the words and sighed._

"_Yeah. You got the wrong number. She doesn't live here." With that she hung up the phone and put it away. She resumed making her husband's sandwich, turning the TV back on and changing the channel as if nothing had happened._

xxxxxxxxxx

"How come you have changed your mind now?" Officer Jamson asked while sitting across from Ellen. Sarah sat beside Officer Jamson.

"My husband died a month ago. After we buried him I just couldn't get rid of the thought that my nephew's daughter was out there somewhere with a stranger." Ellen bit her lower lip and nervously fumbled with her purse.

"Mrs. Smith-Henderson, you are 54 years old. How do you expect to take care of a girl of five who has special needs? How come you want to take her away from the family she is with now, whom she loves and provides her a safe environment?" Sarah questioned her with a serious voice; she had no sympathy for her whatsoever.

"I have my step daughter, who is 32. She offered to help me as well, to raise Lilly with me," she spoke quickly, growing a little annoyed with the questioning. "And a loving family? Like the first one you put her with, who abused her in every way possible?" The officer looked over to Sarah, who looked back at him, biting her lip.

"I can assure you the two people Lilly is now living with are the complete opposite of her first family. She is furthermore under closer watch and both Mr. and Mrs. Hudson provide her with the special needs she requires." Sarah was getting increasingly frustrated with the woman in front of her. She hoped to convince her that fighting the Hudsons would just have a negative influence on her.

"I don't care what or who those people are. Lilly belongs with her family," Ellen said and glared at Sarah.

"Define family? Being close to the one person who used to be close to the guy who murdered her mother?" Sarah spit out and the officer gave Sarah a glare, while Ellen gasped at her in shock.

"Don't you dare! I am not like my nephew and I never will be. What happened was tragic and wrong, but no one can blame me for my nephews mistakes," Ellen shot back, her blood boiling.

"If you hadn't abandoned him, your niece-in-law would still be alive. Lilly would still have a mother and this wouldn't even be an issue." Sarah now fully and openly attacked her. She shot up and pushed her chair away, storming out of the room. She needed fresh air. That woman made her sick, but what made her even sicker was the thought that Finn and Rachel might lose Lilly after everything they went through together.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rachel arrived at home after running errands all day, a smile on her face when she heard the squeals and giggles of Lilly while walking through the door. She carried the mail over into the kitchen and dropped it on the table, putting her stuff away and following the sound of her husband and her daughter. She spotted the two in their bedroom, Finn's feet in the air while Lilly was laying on them, her hands tightly grasping Finn's.

"And whooooooooooooooosh you fly away to Lima, but what is that? Turbulence!" Finn roared and started to wiggle and shift from side to side, causing Lilly to have a fit of laughter. Suddenly Finn lost his balance and Lilly fell of his feet, plopping onto the mattress. She held her tummy and laughed really loudly, tears running down her cheeks.

"What about me? I am going to be stuck in New York all alone?" Rachel asked and made her way over to the bed. Lilly gasped for air and giggles while she got on her knees, holding her arms out for her mother.

"Mommy...mommy...come join us in the plane." She squealed and grabbed her hands, pulling her on the bed. Rachel smiled and laid down next to Finn, pressing her lips in a soft kiss against his.

"No kissing. Flying," Lilly insisted and jumped on Finn's chest. He gasped for air and looked at her, raising his arms to tickle Lilly.

"I can kiss your Mommy whenever I want. Don't even," he said and tickled her even more. Lilly screamed and squealed and quickly scrambled off of him, clinging to Rachel.

"Mommy make him stoooooop..." she cried with laughter and Rachel slapped his hands away, hugging Lilly to her chest.

"Okay, okay. I give up. I'll go get something to drink. It's almost bed time anyway, Lil." He winked and got up, walking off to the kitchen. Lilly snuggled into Rachel and put her chin on her chest, looking up at her. Lilly's cheeks were red and rosy, her eyes glassy but wide open, filled with joy.

"Mommy, can you sing a me a song today?" Lilly asked and crawled up on her chest a little, putting her head on her shoulder. Rachel nodded and kissed her cheek.

"What song do you want me to sing, baby girl?" Rachel wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth, a smile grazing her lips.

"The one Uncle Kurt showed me on his phone, where you sing to Daddy in school," she said and Rachel smiled a little. It was the perfect song.

"I can't win, I can't reign, I will never win this game...without you...without you..." she softly started to sing. The very same moment Finn came back into the bedroom, his eyes full of tears, a white sheet of paper in his hand. He stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized the song Rachel was singing.

"I can't quit now, this can't be right...I can't take one more sleepless night...without you...without youuuuu," she sang and Finn's heart almost burst. He just watched two in amazement and he swallowed hard when Lilly drifted off to sleep.

"I am lost...I am vain...I'll never be the same...without youuuuu...without youuuu." Rachel softly finished the song and holding Lilly close to her, tears in her eyes as well.

"Rach...I...Rach have you seen this?" Finn held up the piece of paper and Rachel squinted her eyes. She recognized the logo of the clinic they went to. She gulped.

"I...wait...I...let me put Lilly to bed," she said and got off the bed, walking into Lilly's room. She put her to bed while Finn made his way over to their bed, sitting down. He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the paper.

"Finn...I...what does it say?" Rachel asked as she walked back into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Finn looked up when he heard her voice, tears now falling down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Rach...Rachel...baby...we...this says...uhm..." He stammered and Rachel rushed over this him, growing to anxious to wait for his answer. She snatched the letter out of his hand and skimmed through it, her chin dropping. This could not be possible.

"I am what?" She gasped and dropped the letter while her hands flew up to cover her mouth in utter shock.

"You are...pregnant," Finn murmured and he stared at her. Once Finn spoke the words, it sunk in. She was pregnant. She was _pregnant_.

"We'll have a baby?" she said breathlessly and finally let out a squeal, lashing forward to wrap her arms around his neck, knocking him on the bed. Finn was still in shock, but his arms circled her waist and he held her close while she placed a million kisses all over his face.

"We're going to have...a baby...that...we created..." he mumbled and Rachel felt her tears increasing, pressing her lips to his in utter joy. He kissed her back eagerly and rolled them over.

"A baby..." He breathed out and kissed his way down her body, raising her shirt enough to expose her still flat tummy. His lips immediately found it and he placed endless butterfly kisses on her abdomen, smiling against it, his tears running down fast, soaking her with them.

"Finn...Finn, baby, oh my...a baby," she whispered and pulled his face up to look into his eyes.

"I can't believe it," he whispered back and leaned down to mash his lips together with hers, the kiss growing more and more intense. Soon clothes were flying everywhere and Finn was inside of her, holding her body and moving gently, his lips seeking hers, his tongue caressing his wife's.

"I love you so much, so much...so so much," Finn mumbled against her lips and kept moving until she arched her body into his, her mouth connected to his to swallow her cries. That was all it took for him to let go as well, hovering above her.

"I love you, Finn. I love you so much." She kept kissing him and clung to him while he rolled off. He smiled and laced their fingers together, his free arm holding her tightly to his chest. Both of their hearts were beating fast, a mix of sweat and tears covering their bodies. They both were in utter bliss, not knowing what the next morning would hold for them.


	13. Can We Be A Family?

**Chapter 13**

The next morning, Rachel slowly awoke from her slumber, air blowing against her face gently. Her nose crinkled at the sensation and she slowly opened her eyes, only to see Lilly standing next to her bed, smiling at her with bright eyes.

"Mommy, wake up," she whispered and touched her face, leaning over to press a kiss to her nose. That very same moment, Rachel felt a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time and in a matter of seconds she pushed away her covers and dashed by Lilly, running into the bathroom. The little girl looked at her confused, fright taking over her while she ran after Rachel.

"Mommy, you okay?" Lilly asked scared while her mother was bent over the toilet bowl, puking her guts out. The little girl didn't quite know what to do, so she quickly dashed back into her parents room and threw herself on the bed, jumping around.

"Lilly...what the...LILLY," Finn groaned and blinked a few times. He noticed the panic in her face and immediately sat up.

"Mommy is sick..." she said and tugged on his arm. Finn let her tug him and followed her, spotting Rachel still on the floor.

"Baby," he said and knelt down behind her, holding up her hair and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Daddy...daddy help her," Lilly cried scared, watching her parents.

"Lil, it's okay. Mommy is sick because she is carrying a little baby in her tummy," Finn spoke slowly and Lilly stared at him confused. A baby? What?

"Huh? How?" she asked and walked over to him, starting to rub Rachel's back as well. Finn smiled and held Rachel when she slumped backwards onto his legs. Finn bent over to flush the toilet, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Baby, I'm okay. I promise you," Rachel said and wiped her mouth in disgust.

"But where's the baby? I can't see it," she said and made a face. Finn chuckled a little and moved his hand to Rachel's tummy, rubbing it slightly.

"You see, your mommy is pregnant now with a baby. A tiny baby that will now grow in her tummy," Finn answered her and Lilly nodded her head.

"A baby you and mommy made?" she asked and bit her lip. She knew the difference between people who have their own kids and fake kids. Mrs. Mary always told them how she loved Tim the most because he was her real son.

"Yes," Rachel said simply and groaned a little, while she tried to breath away another wave of nausea. Lilly only nodded and made her way out of the bathroom, a bad feeling overcoming her. If Rachel and Finn will have a baby, then they won't need her anymore. They'll just turn mean to her like Mr. Max and Mrs. Mary did. She turned to her room, deep in thought and crawled into her bed, hiding underneath the blanket.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked, concerned, while Rachel tried to get on her feet, pushing her up a little so she was standing.

"I forgot how the realization of being pregnant immediately sets in morning sickness." She chuckled and made stripped off Finn's FDNY shirt off, throwing it in the hamper. "Could you make Lilly breakfast? I'll take a shower in the meantime."

"Okay. I love you." He smiled and made his way to the bedroom, grabbing one of his shirts to put on, walking into the kitchen. He looked into the fridge and got out a few ingredients to make pancakes. As soon as he was done he put them on a plate as well with bowl full of fruits, making his way into Lilly's room.

"Baby girl, breakfast is ready," he said and made his way over to her tiny bed.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled into Mr. Bear and sighed. Finn's eyebrows crinkled in confusion and he sat down on her bed, moving the covers down to reveal her face.

"I made pancakes, with syrup and chocolate chips," he said teasingly and Lilly only rolled on her stomach, ignoring him.

"Baby girl, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked and made Lilly turn again, who looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Now you'll have your own baby and I have to go, right? You won't love me anymore and I'll have to live with someone else, right?" She sniffled as a tear finally rolled down her cheek. Finn gasped at her words and shook his head.

"Never ever, Lil. You'll be with us forever. I swear, mommy and I will never stop loving you. We'll love you both the same," he said with a slight hurt in his voice. He didn't even realize what a pregnancy could cause for Lilly. He sighed.

"Big people lie. Mrs. Mary liked Timmy the most, cause he was her real son. Now I'll be a fake," she said with a quiver in her voice and Finn's heart broke. He scooped up the the little girl and placed her on his lap, kissing the side of her head.

"Baby girl, nothing and no one will change how much we love you. You're my daughter and that will never change. Mommy won't love you less either. I promise you. Instead you'll be a big sister soon. Isn't that awesome?" His voice was soft and Lilly pondered what he said for a second.

"Really? You won't give me back?" She looked up at him and Finn shook his head no.

"No way. Never ever. You'll be my Lillyput forever." He smiled and slowly her tears dissolved, a smile grazing her features.

"Can I have milk with my pancakes?" she asked and Finn chuckled, getting up with Lilly in his arms, carrying her into the kitchen.

"Of course, baby girl," he said and put her down, while Rachel walked into the kitchen in a bathrobe, her hair wet and still dripping.

"Good morning sweat pea. How did you sleep?" she asked Lilly while she walked over to her, placing a kiss on her head and sliding into the seat next to her.

"I slept good, Mommy." She smiled and patiently waited when Rachel started to cut up her pancakes.

"I am glad to hear it. It was your first night without a nightmare," Rachel mentioned proudly and handed Lilly the fork with a big piece of pancake stuck to it.

"I know." She smiled and swung her legs back and forth, while Rachel dug into her fruits, savoring the taste. "Mommy, can I have a little sister?"

"I don't know baby girl. I don't get to decide whether I have a boy or a girl," Rachel answered and Finn chuckled amused. Of course everyone rooted for a household with only girls.

"Not cool. Boys have cooties and they are stupid," the girl answered and made a face at the thought. Finn looked at her offended and made a sad face.

"I'm a boy. Am I stupid?" he asked and Lilly giggled.

"You're a daddy, not a boy. Duh." That caused both of the adults to laugh, as well as Lilly. The very same moment the phone rang and Finn got up from the table to answer it.

"Can we go visit Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine today?" Lilly said while she munched on a piece of pancake.

"Lilly, stop talking with your mouth full and I will call them later to see if it's okay." She winked at her and Lilly nodded her head, swallowing and drinking a big sip of milk.

"Apparently that won't be possible, baby girl," Finn interrupted while he put the phone down. "We'll have to go visit Sarah today."

"But why?" the girl asked sadly. She still didn't trust Sarah. She put her with Mrs. Mary and Mr. Max. Rachel on the other end felt tears spring to her eyes and she quickly looked away.

"Lil, remember when Sarah told you, you can stay with us unless someone shows up that might me from your real family?" Finn asked cautiously and Lilly nodded.

"Apparently there is a woman, your daddy's aunt, who is here in New York to meet you." His voice faded and Lilly looked at him with a hard face.

"But I don't wanna see her," she said and dropped her fork. She then noticed that Rachel was sniffling next to her. "Is she gonna take me away?"

"We don't know baby, but if she wants to, we'll go ask a judge to decide," Finn explained and another wave of panic hit Lilly.

"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave. Mommy, Daddy. Please," she said tearfully and Rachel felt her heart breaking, pulling Lilly closer.

"It won't happen, baby. It won't. We'll show the judge you belong to us, okay?" Her voice quivered, thick with sadness and Lilly couldn't bring herself to believe her, but she nodded anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Lilly," Sarah greeted the little girl, who completely ignored her. She clung to Finn's neck, her legs tightly wrapped around him, while his arm supported her tiny body.

"We told her what's up and she's not happy," Rachel answered and sat down across from Sarah.

"I'm not happy either. That woman has a nerve, but we have to play fair. I also have a recommendation for a lawyer. Her name is Martha Wells. She's the best lawyer for cases like this. I talked to her already and she is willing to take the case if it comes down to it," Sarah spoke and both Finn and Rachel nodded.

"Now where's that woman?" Finn asked and shifted Lilly a little, who still clung to him.

"I'll go get her." She got up and walked into another room. Suddenly there was an elderly woman standing in the room. Her hair was mix of dark blonde and gray, her eyes small and sad.

"Hello. I'm Ellen Smith-Henderson, Lilly's great aunt," Ellen spoke and extended her hand. Rachel accepted it and Lilly raised her head to eye her.

"We're Finn and Rachel Hudson," Finn said and nodded his head. "And this is Lilly."

"She is precious. Hey Lilly, it's me, Aunt Ellen," the woman spoke and extended her hand, only to have Lilly slap it away.

"I don't have an aunt," she spat back and hid her face in Finn's neck. Ellen sighed and blew out air, leaning back in her chair again.

"Lilly. Be nice," Rachel scolded her, but the little girl didn't respond. A feeling of hurt overcame Ellen and she sighed.

"As you can see, Mrs Smith-Henderson, Lilly has grown closer to Mr. and Mrs. Hudson after everything she has been through. They're good to her," Sarah spoke and Ellen sneered at her.

"Good or not, they're strangers to Lilly and she is better placed with her _family_." Rachel felt anger boil in her veins, but Finn reached out to soothe her.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Smith-Henderson, but we're not strangers to Lilly anymore. On the other hand you are and you are expecting to just rip her out of a familiar environment? My husband and I love her as if she was our own-we'll provide her with a great home. You're free to visit her whenever you want, if she can stay with us," Rachel spoke and Lilly noticed the tension. She finally looked up again and at Ellen. She didn't like that woman at all.

"She shouldn't have gotten familiar with you in the first place. She belongs with her real family and that's me. I can assure you, my step-daughter and I will provide her with a loving home in Oklahoma..." Ellen said, but Finn interrupted her.

"Oklahoma? You want to take her to Oklahoma?" His voice got slightly lower and Lilly scrunched her face up in confusion and dislike.

"Yes, Oklahoma. That's where I live now and ultimately that will be Lilly's home," Ellen answered and Rachel felt her insides turn.

"No way. I don't care what it takes, but Lilly will stay with us. She's our daughter and we'll fight for her." The little girl watched the interaction, tensing up a little bit.

"By all means, she is and never will be your daughter. She is not related to you in anyway." That was it and Lilly glared at Ellen. A piercing scream filled the room and everyone jumped a little.

"They're my Mommy and Daddy. MY MOMMY AND DADDY," she yelled and scrambled in Finn's lap, trying to get to Ellen. Sarah and Ellen both jumped back a little, but Finn kept his strong arms around Lilly and got up.

"Baby girl, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down," he whispered. Rachel got up as well and gave Ellen a nasty look.

"This meeting is over. You'll hear from our lawyer," Rachel said and pushed Finn a little. They left the room with Lilly, who was slowly calming down again.

"Do you see why Lilly is better off with the Hudson's?" Sarah simply stated and Ellen huffed at her.

"Kids adapt. So will Lilly," the old lady said and got up from her chair.

"You just don't get it." Sarah simply said and showed her the way out, closing the door behind her. How can be one person so heartless and selfish?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy...Mommy...Mommmmmyyyyy..." Lilly whined and cried, repeatedly poking her shoulder. Rachel was snoring away in front of her and Lilly just kept moving her, sobs wrecking her body.

"Mommmmmmyy...please wake up!" she cried and hiccuped. Finally, Rachel woke up slowly, her heart clenching when she heard Lilly. She flicked on her bedside light and looked at her.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked while Finn groaned and slowly woke up himself. Lilly cried even more and whimpered.

"Don't let the mean old lady take me away. Please," she begged and Rachel's eyes filled with tears. Her hand reached out to cup Lilly's face, who pressed it gladly into her.

"We'll do whatever we can, baby girl. I promise," she whispered and leaned over to kiss away her tears.

"Mommy...Daddy...can I please sleep with you? Please?" she hiccuped and whined. Both Finn and Rachel nodded and Finn scooted over, while Lilly climbed over Rachel and settled down between them. The girl snuggled into Rachel's arms and Finn came up behind her, wrapping his arm around the two, pressing a kiss to the back of her head.

"I love you." She whispered and sniffled, pressing her face into her shoulder. Rachel swallowed hard and looked at Finn, flicking off the light.

"We love you, too," they both said in unison, watching the little girl sleep all night, not sleeping at all themselves.


	14. I Will Never Be The Same Without You

**Chapter 14**

_**a couple of weeks later**_

"Mommy, do I really have to go?" Lilly whined while Rachel tied the hairband in Lilly's hair, a big black bow resting on the side of her head.

"We all have to go, baby girl. I'm sorry," Rachel spoke quietly and smiled a little, leaning over to kiss her nose.

"Do I have to talk to the judge again?" she asked quietly and looked at Rachel, waiting for her to help her put on her white tights.

"I am afraid so, but the judge will be really nice. Daddy and I will talk to her, too, and Sarah and Ellen and Ms. Angela. Based on all that the judge will decide if you can stay with us or not." Her voice was low and it literally killed Rachel to say those words. While Sarah tried to convince Rachel that their chances were good, she had an uneasy feeling about the entire situation.

"I'll go get Mr. Bear," the little girl whispered and made her way into her room, while Rachel sighed and got up. She turned sideways to look into the mirror, her hand covering the tiny bump that was showing beneath the thin material of her black dress.

"You okay?" Finn asked carefully as he tried to tie his tie, slowly walking over to her. Rachel nodded silently and swallowed hard, turning around to grab his tie, tying it for him.

"I'll be okay. We won't lose her," she whispered. Finn nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Whatever will happen, it will be alright." His voice was thick with emotion and Rachel dragged the knot up on his tie, adjusting it.

"But if we lose her, I'll lose my daughter. How can things be alright ever again?" The words hung heavy in the air and Finn pulled away from her, a sigh escaping him. The very same moment Kurt appeared in the doorway, knocking gently.

"Guys we have to leave. Dad, Carole, Leroy, and Hiram said they'll be waiting for as at the courthouse. Blaine is still stuck at work, but he's trying to come as well." Finn glanced at him and gave him a look of recognition, while Rachel straightened out her clothes and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

A little while later the entire Hudson/Hummel/Berry clan was inside the courtroom. Finn and Rachel sat with Sarah at the front, while Lilly was on Carole's lap, watching as the judge questioned everyone who knows her. Her tummy made funny noises and she felt sick, a feeling of fear overtaking her every time she looked at the mean fake aunt. She really didn't want to talk to anyone, so she shifted on Carole's lap and pressed her face into her neck.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, I looked into your files, as well as Lilly's, which Ms McChagall was kind enough to let me go through. After a long talk with Lilly's therapist, I have heard only good things so far. It seems as if Lilly blossomed under your watch," the judge said and pushed the tiny glasses on her nose up.

"Yes, your honor. After everything Lilly went through in regards to her parents and the Walker household, we tried to give her a warm and loving home. She adapted well to us and we were able to build a trusting relationship with her," Rachel answered and squeezed Finn's hand under the table.

"That's very good to hear. Now why did you decide to take her under your watch and sign up to be her foster parents?" Finn's head turned to look at Rachel, but she nodded and Finn drew in a deep breath.

"I work as a firefighter and after an incident at the Walkers' household, Lilly ran away and had an accident. I was the first one to arrive, along with a few paramedics, taking care of Lilly. Something about the whole situation made me feel uneasy, so I spent an entire night and day at the hospital, watching Lilly. She was afraid to talk to anyone and was completely mute. Her whole behavior changed once my wife found me at the hospital and started to interact with her. It looked as if Lilly was warming up to Rachel fairly well and, because of her, Lilly started to trust us as well. After finding out her name and about her situation, we asked Ms. McChagall if we could keep in contact with Lilly, which looking at now is the best decision we evermade." Finn took a pause and drew in a breath. Rachel smiled at him and rubbed his thigh, so he went on.

"Lilly grew close to us and we grew to love her, so after we found out what had happened to her at the Walkers', my wife and I promised each other to take her under our care, to provide her with a life she deserved. We grew together as a family and no matter what people will say to us, she will remain our daughter." He tensed a little when he heard a huff to his left, where Ellen was rolling her eyes and shifting in her seat.

"Looking at the files, I am wondering why you and your wife never had children of your own, despite your wife not working anymore." Rachel felt her tummy twitch in anticipation and she nervously played with the hem of her dress.

"Your honor, I am a Broadway actress and during the run of my last show I found out I was pregnant. The moment I knew I was going to have a baby, I decided that I would stop working and stay home. My husband has a stable job and we saved up enough money for me to not work for a while. As it turned out though, I lost the baby. After trying for months and months, we still weren't able to conceive a child and I had no interest in working thus far. It definitely will change again, once I feel ready to go back." The judge took a few notes and nodded, looking up.

"Now your husband is a firefighter, a quite dangerous job I might add, and you are a Broadway actress, a very time consuming job. How do you expect to take care of Lilly and her special needs, if you decide to go back to work?" Rachel bit her lip at that and she sighed, while Finn jumped in.

"As of now, my wife is pregnant again, so she is not looking into getting back into work. For the time I am not around, we have the support of my brother and brother-in-law to take care of Lilly and help out my wife." The judge didn't react to that statement and just took more notes, while Finn and Rachel nervously looked over to Sarah, who mouthed to them to stay calm.

"Now I would like to talk to Lilly. While I am here to judge what is best for her, I need to hear her opinion as well." Lilly's head perked up and she tightly clutched Mr. Bear in her arms, while Carole got up with her and carried her over to where the judge was sitting. Lilly looked at her with frightened eyes and the judge made room for her so she was able to sit next to her.

"Hello, Lilly, I'm Judge Sandy. We've met before," she said with a friendly tone, and Lilly nodded her head, not looking at her, but staring down at Mr. Bear.

"Yes, Madam. I remember," she said and nervously swung her legs back and forth.

"Now Lilly, how is it to live with the Hudsons?" she asked and Lilly looked up, her eyes filling with confidence.

"Awesome. Mommy and Daddy are the bestest ever. They're always nice and they always hug me and even when I pee in my bed, they don't yell at me. Mommy always brings me to school and Daddy picks me up to go see Ms. Angela. Sometimes Daddy has to stay at work for a long time, but Mommy always takes me to visit him, so I can sit in the big firetruck," she said proudly and smiled brightly.

"That's very nice to hear, Lilly. Now have you met Ellen yet?" She pointed over to her and Lilly made a face.

"Yes. Sarah said she wanted to meet us because she wants to take me away from Mommy and Daddy." Ellen looked at Lilly and smiled, but she only glared back at her and turned her head to look at the judge.

"She says she's my aunt, but I don't have an aunt. I only have two uncles. Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt." She extended her hand to point towards Kurt and Blaine, who smiled a little and waved at her.

"I see, but don't you think it would be nice to have an aunt?" the judge asked carefully and Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno...I don't know her...she's scary," Lilly answered and bowed her head down. "Can I go sit with my grandma now?"

"Yes, you may," she answered and Carole got up to get Lilly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She carried her over to where she sat and Burt smiled at them, petting the chair next to himself. Lilly giggled a little and extended her arms towards him, so he pulled her into his lap.

"So after getting an impression from everyone, it looks like Lilly is really happy at the Hudson household. She seemed to have made progress due to therapy and it shows that love can help her overcome the traumas she has endured so far. Yet I still have issues with a few of the circumstances that Lilly is surrounded by while living with Hudsons." Rachel gasped at that she she squeezed Finn's hand so hard, he felt his knuckles rub together in a very painful way.

"I take it that both Mr. and Mrs. Hudson seem to be seeking a substitute for their lost child. While I have no doubt that you love Lilly, I have a really hard time to believe you are able to provide her steady lifestyle. If Mrs. Hudson decides to go back to work, she will barley have any time for Lilly and neither will Mr. Hudson if he is on a longer shift than 24 hours. Furthermore, the two of you are expecting a baby, which will be another burden on you. With Mrs Smith-Henderson, Lilly has the chance to grow close to her own family, as well as leaving the bad memories here in New York," the judge said and Rachel felt the blood drain from her face. The entire room gasped.

"No...no...nonono this is not happening," she murmured under her breath and tears burnt behind her eyes.

"So for now Lilly McAdams is going to be taken under the care of Mrs Ellen Smith-Henderson and the court grants her the option to adopt her, since her son has given away his paternal rights." Once the words were spoken, Rachel completely lost it. She clutched her belly and tears started to run down her cheeks, sob after sob wrecking her body. Finn was frozen in place and stared at the judge, his jaw hanging.

"Mommy?" Lilly said, scrambling off of Burt's lap, running over to Rachel. "Mommy...Mommy...don't cry...no..."

"I am so sorry, baby girl," Rachel managed to rasp out between her sobs, her arms finally coming around the little girl to pull her close.

"No, Mommy...no...I don't want to go. NO," Lilly said, finally understanding what was happening. She immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's neck, her legs linking behind her back. She clung to her, her face buried in her neck.

"I am so...so so sorry, my baby girl," Rachel murmured into her neck over and over again, until she felt someone tug at away her arms. A police officer was trying to unwrap her arms and Rachel held Lilly for a moment longer, finally letting go.

"Lilly, please..." Ellen said, but the little girl didn't move. She clung even tighter to Rachel and refused to let go.

"No...go away...nooooo...Daddy...please...Daddy, help me..." she said as she wiggled around, Rachel helplessly sitting there. Finn finally looked at her, tears in his eyes as he reached out of her, pulling her closer. He placed a kiss on her cheek and she finally loosened her arms, so he pulled her away, hugged her tightly.

"I love you, baby girl. Forever," he whispered into her ear, while Ellen reached out for Lilly. Her step daughter suddenly appeared, as well, and helped her mother gather Lilly in her arms.

"Nooooo...NOOOOOOOOO...Daddddddddy...Mommmy...please..." Lilly screamed and tried to reach for them, kicking and wiggling in the arms of Ellen and her step daughter. Finn's heart was ripped in pieces when he watched them taking his little girl away, pulling Rachel closer to him to hold her, who was completely breaking down.

"Daddddddddyyyyyyyyyy, please...don't...NOOOOOOO..." she screamed, but it was no use. They carried her out of the courtroom. Kurt had tears running down his face when he leaned into his father and Blaine, while Carole hugged them, and Hiram and Leroy rushed over to Finn and Rachel, who were still sitting in their chairs, Finn rocking his wife.

"You have to calm down, Rachel. Your baby," Hiram whispered and rubbed her neck. Rachel choked back her tears and looked up at him.

"My baby is gone," she muttered and another wave of sobs wrecked her body. "Lilly is gone." She couldn't believe it. Her worst nightmare came true. She had lost her second child. Her daughter. Her baby girl.


	15. Can't Believe You Ain't Here

**Chapter 15**

_**two weeks later**_

"Rachel?" Finn asked carefully as he knocked on the bathroom door. He had been listening to her repressed sniffles and sobs for a good ten minutes now, so he decided to check on his wife.

"Yeah?" she asked in a small voice and sunk lower into the tub, only her head peeking up over the water.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he opened the door and stuck his head in. She looked him directly in the eyes and took an uneven breath, shaking her head no.

""I miss her..." she whispered and he finally made his way into the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the tub and caressed her face, wiping away the few droplets still falling from her eyes.

"I miss her as well." His voice was raw with emotion and Rachel finally sat up more, scooting forward.

"Join me?" she asked carefully. She just needed the comfort of her husband. Finn smiled a little and immediately stripped off his clothes, slipping behind her in the tub. She slid closer to him and sighed contently as his arm wrapped around her torso, holding her tightly in his arms.

"Do you think we'll be okay?" Rachel mentioned as she snuggled more into her husband, turning her head so she was able to look at him.

"We will be okay. I know that, but it's going to be hard. We lost our baby girl. On the other hand we have another baby to take care of." In an instant his hands slid down to her stomach, covering the bump protectively with his hands. Rachel felt an ache in her heart as well as a warm, lovely feeling.

"I feel so conflicted. I am so sad and devastated Lilly's gone, but I am also so happy that I am pregnant. I feel guilty for feeling happy." Finn nodded at her words and leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder, his fingers dancing over her tummy under the water.

"It's natural to feel that way. To people it will seem like she was a replacement and now that we're pregnant, we won't need her. Which is absolutely not true." His face hardened a little at the thoughts and another sniffle escaped Rachel. The same moment she felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Like a flutter.

"What...was that?" she asked shocked and quickly it happened again. Finn pressed his hand harder against her tummy, his face suddenly lightening up.

"The baby kicked," he said and took her hand to put it on her tummy while the baby kicked again against their hands. Rachel gasped at the sensation. It was the first time she felt her baby kick. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"I guess he or she doesn't like it when Mommy is upset." Rachel chuckled at that and turned her head to press her lips to Finn's.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more. Even with Lilly gone, we'll be okay. We'll never forget her. Ever," he whispered into her ear and leaned his head against hers, their hands resting on Rachel's belly while the baby kept kicking.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lilly was hidden beneath pile of blankets, Mr. Bear in her arms. Tears were streaming down yet again, like they did ever since she left the courtroom with her fake Aunt Ellen. She hated her so much, every time she saw her, Lilly felt an utter rage in her tummy; but as soon as she was alone, the little girl missed her parents. More droplets forced their way down and she hiccuped, flinching a little when she noticed someone entered the room.

"Lilly, would you please get up?" Ellen spoke as she walked over to the bed carefully, tugging on the blankets. Lilly didn't budge.

"Lilly, please. You need to eat. If you won't eat, you'll get sick and go to the hospital." Ellen sighed. The girl had refused to really eat ever since she set foot in their home in Oklahoma. Slowly the older woman was starting to worry.

"Go away," Lilly mumbled under her breath and rolled on her belly, burying her face in Mr. Bear's fur.

"I will never go away again, Lilly. I am your aunt and you will stay here from now on, whether you like it or not." She sighed, but Lilly didn't care. She didn't want to be here. Ellen grew visibly frustrated at the little girl and got up, getting the tray of food she placed in front of the door before. She put it down on a little table and walked back over to Lilly's bed, tugging on the little girls leg. Lilly spun around at that and started to use her other leg to kick her hand away.

"Lilly..." Ellen said impatiently and snatched her hand away. The little girl glared at her and looked at the tray of food. Slowly she put Mr. Bear away and crawled over to the tray, where a bowl of soup was. Lilly made a face, but Ellen thought she was going to take a bite, so she smiled, not saying anything.

"I hate soup," the little girl muttered and moved both hands to the edge of the tray, flipping it over. The bowl fell on the ground and soup spilled everywhere, causing Ellen to gasp loudly.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, LILLY!" She screamed, but the girl didn't flinch. She just looked at her and crawled back towards the pillows of her bed.

"Do you want me to spank you?" Ellen said in a serious tone. The little girl just shrugged her shoulders. An idea popped into her head as Ellen picked up the tray and bowl, leaving the room wordlessly. Lilly sat up and tapped her chin. Her parents taught her that people who hit you don't love you. Maybe if she made a mess big enough and she'd spank her, the new woman who was looking over here would bring her back to New York.

Lilly grinned and jumped off the bed, scrambling over to the door to look if the coast was clear. She closed the door and looked at it for a second, turning the lock. Success. She smiled and went over to the sideboard which was filled with toys. She quickly wiped it clean and threw everything on the ground, opening drawers to empty them. She spotted her crayons on a desk and grabbed them, moving over to the wall to draw on it. She sang to herself as she did, but quickly grew bored of it.

She made her way to her closet and opened it, grabbing her clothes and ripping them off the hanger, throwing them around the room. She wiped it clean and threw everything around the room, moving over to the tiny table. She flipped it over and grabbed the chair to throw it around. Next she climbed on the bed and ripped off the sheets of the pillow, throwing them around while flipping over mattress.

"Lilly what are you doing? Lilly?" Ellen said through the door. The little girl stared at it and quickly moved to unlock it, jumping over on the bed, grabbing Mr Bear. Ellen gasped loudly when she entered the room, staring in shock at the mess she made.

"Fine, if you like it this way better," she said with an angry voice, slamming the door shut. Lilly grinned brightly and clapped her hands. Mission one was accomplished, off to the next one.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**one week later**_

"I am so nervous," Rachel said as she put on her gown, making her way on the cot, putting up her legs. Finn spun around in his chair and grew dizzy quickly. He stopped and looked at his wife with a goofy smile.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. I am excited to find out if we'll have a little Drizzle or not." He grinned and rolled over to Rachel, taking her hand. She rolled her eyes at him.

"We're not naming our daughter Drizzle." She said and Finn chuckled.

"We're not naming her Patty or Barbara either," he retorted and stuck out his tongue.

"Well I was more rooting for Bernadette." She grinned and Finn shook his head no.

"Not gonna happen, Berry," he said teasingly. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Berry? Really?" He grinned at her face and leaned closer to kiss her. "Sorry, Mrs. Hudson, of course."

"Yeah, you better acknowledge that. I will be giving birth to your gigantic baby. I am small." She huffed at him and he gave her a look.

"Like your lady parts can rip," he said jokingly, but Rachel turned her head and shot him a look.

"Actually if the head is too big and I'm too small, my vaginal opening can rip and I'll need stitches, so shush Hudson and trust me, if that happens. No more funny business. Ever." He raised his eyes in shock and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Don't worry baby that won't happen. I mean your lady parts, you know. Ripping or whatever. Like the baby will be small and it all will be good and then we'll have loads of sex," he rambled and Rachel actually laughed at his words.

"You're such a dork. I love you." She smiled and Finn leaned over again to kiss her, smiling back at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hudson?" the doctor asked as he walked in. Finn froze. He? Wait. What?

"Hello Dr. Griffin," Rachel smiled and looked at Finn, who eyed the doctor.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked as he sat down on his chair, looking at Rachel's chart. In the mean time, Finn leaned in on Rachel.

"He's he gonna look at your lady parts?" he whispered and Rachel nodded her head.

"He has to make sure everything is okay."

"That's not cool," he hissed back and stared at her. Rachel laughed.

"Finn, he sees vaginas every day. It's not anything special to him." She chuckled and Finn rolled his eyes at her.

"I am sorry, but I've been the only guy who has ever seen your...your..._you know_ and I think it should stay that way." He pouted and flicked his gaze over to Dr Griffin, who opened up Rachel's legs and flipped up her gown.

"Dude..." Finn said and the doctor raised his head at him questioningly. "No funny business."

"FINN!" Rachel screeched and slapped his arm hard.

"Don't worry, Mrs Hudson. This is a somewhat normal reaction." He chuckled and winked. "Don't worry, Mr. Hudson. I am just here to examine your wife and see if everything is okay. This is a medical procedure only."

"Okay. But I still don't like it." He pouted and flinched a little when he picked up a long, metal thing. "What the hell is that?"

"It's to help open up your wife so I get a better view on the inside," the doctor explained and Finn looked up at Rachel, who made a face. "Is he hurting you?"

"It's not hurting, just a little uncomfortable. Imagine someone pushes something cold up your behind." His face scrunched up in confusion as he pictured it, taking a deep breath and nodding his head frantically.

"Not good," he said.

"Everything looks good, Rachel. So let's move on to your sonogram. Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?" he asked and moved Rachel's legs, pushing the gown up to squirt some gel on her tummy.

"Yes, please," Finn said and smiled, grabbing Rachel's hand as he turned to the monitor. Soon a weird sound filled the room, but he knew it was the baby's and Rachel's heartbeats.

"There's the baby," the doctor explained and pointed at the screen with his finger. "There are two arms and two legs. Here your can see the head and..."

"And what?" Finn asked anxiously and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"Looks like our little baby here is missing a piece," Dr. Griffin said and grinned. Rachel's face lit up and she gasped, while Finn sat there confused.

"Missing what? A kidney? Liver? Eye?" he was seriously freaking out and Rachel nudged him.

"We'll have a girl, Finn!" she squealed and sat up enough to wrap her arms around her husband, pressing her lips to his.

"A baby girl," he said in amazement and stared at the screen.

"I'll get your the DVD and a few pictures. You can get redressed, as well, Mrs. Hudson." With that the doctor left as Rachel cleaned herself up, staring at the monitor for a moment longer.

"I cannot believe it. A little baby girl," she smiled and cupped her tummy, causing the baby to kick against it.

"God I love you. So much. And I love you little peanut," Finn said and leaned over to press his lips to her tummy, smiling against it. Rachel grinned as tears gathered in her eyes, cradling her husbands head in her arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot do this much longer, Ellen," Tanja spoke to her step mother. "Tony and I want to start a family as well and Lilly is simply terrorizing everyone."

"I am aware of that, but she is my niece. I can't let her grow up with strangers." Ellen sighed and kept peeling the potatoes over the sink.

"But if she isn't happy here and is happy with the Hudsons, she should be with them." Tanja was annoyed. Lilly was more of a devil than a blessing. She had wrecked her entire room as well as the entire living room.

"She'll adapt," Ellen simply said. What they didn't notice was Lilly sitting in her jammies on the top of the stairs. She looked down and sighed. She hated them. They didn't even want her. She looked around and got up, running into the bathroom. She locked the door and looked around. She grabbed the soap off the sink and opened it, pouring the content into the toilet. She grinned and bit her lip, looking around. She she opened one of the boxes and took a long white thing, wrapped in plastic. She Threw one in and than a handful.

Her next move was to unwrap one of them, pushing them into the toilet as well. She giggled when the entire tampon soaked up water and grew to twice as big as it usually was. She quickly unwrapped more and threw them in the toilet, looking around. She grabbed bottle after bottle from under the sink, emptying them into the bowl. Somehow it didn't mix well, so she grabbed the toothbrush and used it to stirr her mix, making a face when the water turned gray. She put the toothbrush back and started to flush the toilet, putting one end of the toilet paper in. She laughed as it flushed halfway and than stopped, the water quickly rising and splashing over the edge.

"Uh oh," she said with a gleam in her eyes and moved over to the sink. She tapped her chin and grabbed more toilet paper, rolling it off the roll and putting it in the sink, turning on the water. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, so she froze. She unlocked the door and as soon as it opened, she saw a rage in Tanja's eyes.

"Lilly, what the fucking hell are you doing?" she asked as she saw the mess. She roughly grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her out of the bathroom, literally dragging her to her room. The little girl kicked and screamed.

"LET ME GO." She screamed and tried to free herself, but Tanja grabbed her second arm as well and threw her into her room. She landed on a pile of clothes and Lilly panicked when she came closer, grabbing whatever was close to throw at Tanja.

"Stop it. STOP IT," she yelled and Lilly grabbed her doll, hitting Tanja with it when she hovered above her.

"OH, FUCK YOU!" she screamed when Lilly hit her square in the face with it. Ellen stormed into the room and gasped, while Tanja ripped the doll away from her.

"You little bastard," Tanja whimpered and held her face, while Ellen grabbed Lilly's arms.

"LET ME GO, YOU FAKE AUNT. LET ME GO!" she screamed and kicked, thrashing around. Ellen tried to tighten her grip, but Lilly was stronger and kicked her in the legs.

"LILLY, STOP IT!" Ellen screamed, but the little girl worked herself up, continuing to thrash around, slapping and kicking at her.

"GO AWAY, FAKE AUNT. I HATE YOU. YOU TOOK MY MOMMY AND DADDY AWAY. I HATE YOU!" she screamed as her face turned red, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly there was a loud slap and Lilly froze. She felt a tingly sensation on her right cheek, while Tanja stared at her raised arm.

"Tanja!" Ellen said shocked and finally let go of Lilly. Suddenly tears were pouring out of Lilly and she crawled away, grabbing Mr. Bear and pressing herself in a corner. She was right, they didn't love her.

"What? She is a fucking brat, don't you see?" Tanja spit back and turned on her heel, leaving the room. Ellen panted and looked after her, turning her head to look at the little girl.

"Lilly, I am so sorry," she said and moved over to her, but the little girl just looked up at her in fear, sobs wrecking her body.

"GO AWAY. I WANT MY MOMMY AND MY DADDY," she whined and screamed. Ellen backed away and finally gave up, leaving her room. She made her way downstairs, where Tanja was wiping her split lip with a towel.

"Either she goes or I go. She is fucking insane," Tanja growled and hissed in pain.

"She's my only blood relative." Ellen sighed, but Tanja wouldn't have it.

"She is a fucking terror. You should be glad to get rid of her. Geeze, Ellen." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, leaving the house. Ellen sighed and looked at the stairs, sobs and screams from Lilly ringing in her ears. She truly didn't know how she was going to get through to this kid.

xxxxxxxxxx

_**another two weeks later**_

"I want to get rid of everything and buy new stuff," Rachel said as she stood in the doorway to Lilly's old room. She had been staring at everything for a good thirty minutes now. They hadn't had the heart to throw anything away in the last five weeks Lilly had left them. Finn walked over to her and looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked surprise and Rachel turned to look at him.

"I don't want our girl to just take Lilly's place. I cannot bear the thought." Rachel sighed and leaned into her husband, who closed his arms around her. He nodded in understanding.

"I know baby. I don't want that either," he muttered and sighed, pressing his lips to Rachel's.

"I miss her," she mumbled against his lips and Finn sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She sighed against him and her hands cupped her five and a half month baby bump, smiling at the slight roundness.

"I miss her, too. I will always miss her, no matter what." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and nudged the head up, looking down at this wife.

"Do you think she is happy?" Rachel asked and Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope so. She deserves to be happy." Finn smiled and pecked her lips again, pulling away when he heard the phone ring. Rachel detached herself and walked into the kitchen, answering the phone.

"Rachel, it's me, Sarah," Sarah spoke and Rachel's eyes scrunched up in surprise and confusion.

"Hey, Sarah. What's up?" she asked and Sarah sighed into the phone.

"I have some pretty big new for you and Finn." Her voice was steady and monotone and Rachel felt a shiver run down her back.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked and Finn moved over to her, putting his head next to hers so he was able to hear Sarah as well.

"It's about Lilly."


	16. I Know I'm Now Complete

A/N: Hey guys I am sorry for the delay, but my life has been kicking my behind. I didn't forget about you tho. Here's the new chapter. There are only a few left and maybe an epilogue if you want one. Let me know. Now have fun reading. Don't forget to review.

**Chapter 16**

"Is something wrong with her?" Rachel asked as panic filled her voice. Sarah on the other hand drew in a deep breath and Rachel grew slightly anxious.

"I just got off the phone with Ellen, Lilly's great aunt. Apparently, quite a lot has been going on," Sarah started and Rachel moved over to the table to sit down on a chair.

"What do you mean? Did something happen to her?" Rachel's stomach turned at the thought and she looked up from the table when she noticed Finn standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She moved her thumb over the buttons of the phone to put Sarah on speaker.

"It turns out that Lilly has been an utter terror at Ellen's house. She has been wrecking things, she flooded the bathroom and destroyed basically every piece of furniture in the house." Finn and Rachel both gasped at that and tears sprang to her eyes, while Sarah continued.

"One night the situation escalated and Ellen's step daughter got injured by Lilly and while Ellen tried to calm her, Lilly must have had some sort of panic attack. Ellen was holding her arms and Lilly worked herself up in a frenzy, and that's when Tanja ended up slapping Lilly. Ever since that she has refused to let anyone near her, including her new social worker over in Oklahoma." Sarah blew out a breath and Rachel's eyes glassed over with tears.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Finn roared and clenched his fits.

"Finn, language." Rachel scolded him with a shaky voice, but Finn shook in anger, grabbing the phone from Rachel.

"First you take her away from us and now you're telling us all this? Really? This kid deserves the best and people always make the wrong decisions for her." He kept yelling and Rachel got up to grab his arm, calming him a little.

"Finn I know you're angry-so am I. I never approved of the judge's decision. Actually, the decision he made was awful, because all the progress Lilly made in order to trust adults is shot to hell," Sarah said and Finn finally sat down on a chair at the table, while Rachel moved to sit on his lap.

"It doesn't change anything Sarah. I don't even know why you're telling us all this. We have no rights towards Lilly whatsoever." Rachel's voice was frustrated and she put a hand on her belly. All this news made her upset.

"Well, it turns out Ellen requested, that she would like you to come to Oklahoma. She has been pleading for it." Sarah's breath hitched and Rachel turned her head to look at Finn.

"What good would do that do? We're supposed to regain her trust once again, rebuild everything only to have people tear it down again?" Finn's distress was clearly audible in his voice and Sarah sighed.

"I honestly don't know what her intentions are, but I am begging you for the sake of Lilly that you go see her and see what she wants. Otherwise I wouldn't be calling," Sarah answered and Rachel gasped.

"I can't go. I have work," Finn gulped, but Rachel shushed him.

"I'll go. I am only in my second trimester of my pregnancy, so I can still fly," she spoke and Finn stared at her.

"No, baby, you cannot go alone. The stress is not good for you and the baby," he said, but she just shook her head.

"I'll have stress no matter what. I need to see her, I need to figure out what is going on, Finn." That was the moment Finn realized he had to agree and grant her her request.

"Fine. Rachel will go." Finn sighed and Sarah grinned.

"That is amazing. Book a flight and let me know the dates, and I will inform Ellen and Lilly's new social worker." With that Sarah hung up and Rachel was well, dropping her hands into her lap.

"I cannot believe this," she whispered and tears suddenly ran down her cheeks. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, rocking from left to right with his wife in his arms.

"I know, baby. Me, either."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel's nerves were driving her insane. They were about to land in Oklahoma and her stomach kept fluttering, her little girl kicking on top of that. She rubbed her hands over her belly and closed her eyes to calm herself, but nothing seemed to help. She was so incredibly nervous, topped with anger. Angry at Ellen and the judge, angry that Lilly had to go through hell again. She looked out of the window, already seeing parts of the landscape covered in white. It was December and close to Christmas, so thick layers of white were covering the ground.

A little while later, Rachel stepped out of the airport into a taxi, her pink suitcase next to her. She gave the driver the address and texted Lilly's social worker that she'd meet her at the Smith-Henderson household. She adjusted her hat and nervously played with the hem of the coat until the driver came to a halt. She handed him a 20 dollar bill and got out, grabbing her suitcase as she dragged it behind her through the snow. Soon she spotted Ellen on the porch.

"Mrs Hudson," Ellen said and waved, so Rachel made her way over to her. She gave her a glare and Ellen flinched a little.

"Where's Lilly?" she said coldly and Ellen opened the door.

"Please come inside and take off your coat," Ellen said and Rachel brushed past her, taking off her coat, hat and gloves.

"Where's Lilly?" she said simply, and Ellen walked ahead of her up the stairs.

"Right this way," Ellen quietly mumbled and lead the way, while Rachel followed her. She stopped at a plain white door and watched Ellen knock at the door.

No response.

"Lilly?" Ellen said and twisted the doorknob, and at the very same moment, a book came flying towards them and Lilly screamed at them.

"Lilly. Please. There is someone who wants to see you," Ellen said, but Lilly threw more stuff and hid underneath her mattress. Her entire room was a complete mess and Rachel gasped at the sight.

"Baby girl. Please come out," Rachel finally said and stepped closer.

"Mommy?" she croaked with a tired and raw voice, moving the blanket as tears sprang to her eyes. "Is this a dream?"

"No, it's not baby girl," Rachel sniffled as tears ran down her cheeks. She dropped to her knees and Lilly scrambled up and jumped over the pile of toys and clothes, right into Rachel's arms.

"MOMMY…MOMMY…MOMMY…" The little girl screamed and cried, her arms clutching Rachel so hard she thought she was going to choke, but she didn't care. She embraced Lilly and buried her face in her neck, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm here, baby girl. I am. I missed you. I'm so sorry for this. I am so sorry the judge took you away. We miss you," Rachel cried into the girl's neck.

"I love you, Mommy. I miss you, too." Lilly hiccuped and slumped against Rachel, freely crying into her shoulder. Ellen watched the entire scene with a tinge of jealousy, drawing in a deep breath which was ignored by both Lilly and Rachel.

"Where's Daddy? Mommy?" she asked as she pulled away enough to look around.

"He's working baby girl. He couldn't come. He's so sorry, but he will call you later," Rachel said, her voice thick with sadness and relief, her hands cupping Lilly's face to wipe away her tears.

"Mommy, I have been a bad girl," Lilly said, dropping her eyes. Rachel looked up at Ellen and Rachel nodded her head.

"I know, baby girl. Why did you do all this?" Rachel asked and moved to sit on the ground, placing Lilly on her thighs.

"I don't wanna be here. It's scary. Fake Aunt is scary. She hurt me and Tanja hurt me. I made a mess, cause you told me big people who really love you don't hit you, no matter what. They did, Mommy. I wanna come home." She hiccuped again and fell forward against her chest. Rachel pressed her lips to the top of her head and looked up at Ellen accusingly, who just stood there with a sad expression. The very same moment she left to go into the kitchen, while Rachel looked down at Lilly.

"Baby girl. Do me a favor, please? Put on some clothes and separate your toys from your clothes while I go talk to Ellen, okay?" Lilly nodded at that and got up, looking up at Rachel.

"Don't leave me, Mommy," she mumbled and hugged her leg. Rachel patted her head and nodded.

"I won't," she answered and walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Ellen was standing with Tanja and a stranger, whom she suspected to be Lilly's social worker.

"Why did you guys want me to come here? To show me Lilly is a wreck? A wreck you turned her into?" Rachel hissed and Tanja snorted.

"We just want to get rid of the brat." She sneered and Ellen shot her a glare. Rachel clenched her fists angrily and felt an urge to punch her.

"Don't talk about her like that. Don't. Or I will show you how it feels to get slapped," Rachel roared angrily and Tanja backed up a little.

"Ladies. Please," the social worker interjected.

"Mrs Hudson. We called you to pick up Lilly. While my first wish is to raise her and take care of her, there is no way she will let us. She has been an utter nightmare. We couldn't even touch her without her screaming or flinching. I thought she would adapt to us, but she didn't she is only truly happy when with you," Ellen spoke and Rachel's tension slowly left her, looking at Ellen.

"What does that mean?" she asked and Ellen took a deep breath.

"You will get full custody of Lilly, as well as the option to adopt her. She will be yours. We won't interfere in your life, but we want her to know we exist, and when she is older, she might be interested in contact with us. Other than that, she will be yours," Ellen spoke and Rachel felt like she would faint. She grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter to steady herself, tears filling her eyes.

"You mean…she…she will be ours?" she stuttered and Ellen nodded her head.

"Yes, Lilly will be your daughter. Legally," Ellen spoke and Rachel lunged forward to hug her.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she repeatedly said and left the kitchen to run up the stairs.

"Lilly, baby," she rushed into her room and the little girl looked up at her.

"Yes, Mommy?" she asked and got up to walk towards her.

"Let's pack your clothes, you'll come with me, home to Daddy," she said and kneeled down to grab Lilly, who squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Mommy, really?" she cried out in joy and wiggled in her arms happily.

"Yes baby. You'll be my baby girl forever. My little, Lillyput." The two of them held each other until the familiar tune of Faithfully filled the air and Rachel pulled away to grab her phone.

"How about you tell Daddy the good news?" Rachel smiled and slid her finger over the screen, handing the phone to Lilly.

"Daddy! Guess what?" she squealed and Finn's heart made a little jump.

"Hey, peanut. What is it?" he asked curiously and Lilly bounced in Rachel's lap.

"I can come home," she squealed and laughed, Finn's jaw dropping literally to the floor.

"What?" he asked and heard the phone shuffling around, Rachel's voice on the other end of the line.

"It's true. Ellen says we can have her back. We can adopt her," she sniffled into the phone happily. Finn almost dropped his phone at the news.

"Oh, God. Baby. Oh, God. That's…" he stammered and Lilly jumped off from Rachel's lap, running around her room happily.

"I AM GOING HOMMEEEE HOMMMEEEEE…" she screamed and let herself fall on the mattress. Rachel watched her and smiled.

"We'll be home soon. I love you," Rachel said and hung up.

"Come on let's pack," she said and got on her knees while Lilly scrambled over to her and started to throw her clothes in a pile. Finally, Lilly was getting what she deserved all along.


	17. I Just Wanna Be Happy

**A/N: **Okay guys. Not many chapters left. Hope you enjoy this one :)

**Chapter 17**

"Mommy, are we going to be there soon?" Lilly asked as she yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. Her head was planted on Rachel's lap, who was slowly combing her hair with her fingers.

"Soon, baby. We'll land in New York very soon. Daddy said he'll pick us up at the airport." Rachel smiled and moved her coat back over Lilly, who smiled brightly.

"I can't wait to see, Dad," she mumbled and turned to snuggle her belly, pressing her face into it. Rachel looked down at the little girl full of pride and relief. She still was in shock over everything that happened.

Soon, the pilot announced that everyone had to buckle their seat belts because they were getting ready to land. Rachel slightly shook Lilly and sat her up in her seat, an arm around the little girl protectively. Lilly's face was turned, looking out of the window as the ground came closer and closer. Excitement bubbled up in her chest and she wiggled around a little, almost jumping out of her seat once the plane came to halt. Not too much later, she dragged Rachel out of the plane and down a long corridor, following people towards baggage claim. It was then she spotted Finn.

"DADDY!" she yelled loudly and let go of Rachel's hand, running towards Finn as fast as her little legs could carry her. Finn crouched down and opened his arms, almost getting knocked over by the tiny body of his baby girl. He enveloped her in a tight embrace and scattered hundreds of kisses all over her face.

"Hi, baby girl. God, I missed you so much," he mumbled and picked her up. Lilly wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. Rachel slowly approached them, carrying her bag and Mr. Bear.

"Hey there," she said and kissed Finn's cheek, smiling at Lilly, who was clinging to him, afraid that it was still a dream.

"I don't ever wanna go back," she said and nuzzled his cheek, pressing a wet kiss to it. Rachel's eyes glistened with tears and she raised her hand to caress Lily's cheek, smiling brightly.

"Don't worry, Lil. This time you will stay forever. I promise you," she spoke and Lilly smiled, extending her arms to her. Rachel took her in her arms and cuddled her, while Finn took off to gather their bags.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, why's your belly so big?" Lilly asked while half laying on top of Rachel on the couch. Her hand was softly caressing her Mother's abdomen every so often.

"It's your little sister growing. My tummy will get even bigger until she's ready to come out." Rachel smiled and Lilly nodded her head. Suddenly she felt a movement under her hand and she pulled away in shock.

"What's that?" she asked in fear and sat up a little. Rachel just giggled and took her hand, putting it back on her belly.

"That's your sister kicking. She likes it when you stroke my tummy. She always does that." She smiled and Lilly grinned, her other hand joining as well. She leaned down to Rachel's tummy, her lips close to where the baby was kicking.

"I can't wait to meet you," the little girl spoke and placed a kiss on Rachel's belly. She looked down at Lilly. Rachel couldn't believe she had her little girl back and she couldn't believe she was finally going to stay.

"Okay, ladies. It's bed time," Finn said as he walked into the living room, plopping down on the coffee table in front of them. Lilly groaned and looked up at him sadly.

"I don't wanna sleep," she whined and Rachel made her sit up, placing her on her lap.

"I'm sorry baby girl, but it's late. You need to sleep-and guess what? Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are coming over tomorrow," Finn said and extended his arms towards Lilly, who took the invitation and wrapped her limbs around him.

"Okay," she said and Finn got up. Rachel followed the two and they put Lilly down on her bed. She crawled underneath the blanket and put her head on the pillow.

"Good night baby girl," Rachel said and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, caressing her cheek a little.

"Nighty, Mommy," she replied and moved to give Finn a big kiss.

"Good night," he said and got up moving over to the door to switch off the light.

"Leave the door open?" she asked and they both nodded, switching off the light in the hall, walking into the living room. Rachel sat down on the couch and Finn moved next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled and pressed her lips to his. Finn smiled and hugged her tightly, nodding his head.

"Me, either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn kept tossing and turning in the bed, occasionally looking over at Rachel. His hand automatically reached out to touch the tiny bump underneath the thick duvet, which was covering both of their bodies. A smile grazed his features as he reflected on what had happened in the past couple of months.

After losing their child, Finn hadn't been sure what would happen to himself and his wife. For a while, things went downhill and he was so afraid of losing her. He had been in love with his wife since he was sixteen and he couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. After they had lost they baby, he was so detached her from her and their life together. It took a long while for them to find their way back to each other.

They made the decision to try for a baby again, but it seemed like fate had turned against them. It didn't work-and one day Lilly was brought to their life. Despite everything she went through and despite the fact she was quite difficult, he wouldn't change her for anything in the world. Finally he was happy and content. He had his little girl and a second one on the way and there was nothing Finn wanted more.

The smile grew quite bigger as he slipped his hand underneath the blanket and lightly ran his fingertips over Rachel's belly, his daughter kicking away, but the moment was interrupted when he heard sniffles down the hall. He scrunched up his eyebrows and slowly got up and out of his bed, making his way down the hall. He stopped at Lilly's room and saw the little girl sitting on the bed, her night light providing enough lightness for Finn to see her. Thick tears ran down her cheeks and she was clutching Mr. Bear tightly in her arms. Very slowly he made his way over to her and dropped to his knees next to her bed.

"Lilly?" he asked and and lightly touched her knee. The little girl looked up at him and hiccuped.

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered and bit her lip, wiping her face against Mr. Bear.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked and moved up to sit on her bed.

"Nothing," she whispered and sighed, hiding her face a little. Finn ran his hands carefully through her hair, making her look up.

"I know something is wrong, you're crying," he answered and brushed his thumb over her cheek, catching another thick tear.

"I had a bad dream," she croaked out and sniffled. Finn swallowed hard and nodded.

"What was it about?" the little girl looked up at him and bit her lip hard, another hiccup echoing in the room.

"I don't know. It was the bad shadow again. He looked like the mean, old, fake aunt." Her voice quivered and Finn moved his hands to grab her slightly, pulling her on his lap. It's then he noticed that her PJ pants were soaked, but he ignored it, embracing her tightly.

"What did he do?" Finn questioned her and slowly rocked her in his arms.

"He took me away again. I don't want to go again." She was now sobbing and Finn tried to calm her, rocking her some more while rubbing his hands over her back.

"They will never take you away again. I promise baby girl. Never," Finn's voice quivered as well and Lilly looked up.

"But you and Mommy said that before and the judge took me away," she said and he felt his heart breaking a little more.

"I know that, but this time we don't need a judge. Sarah is going to set up the papers and we will sign them and you will never leave again. No one can take you away again after that, not even Aunt Ellen." He looked at her and raised his hand to cup her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Really? Even when the new baby will be here?" She hiccuped and Finn nodded his head.

"Where will she sleep? With me?" she asked in shock and Finn chuckled.

"At first she will sleep in Mommy's and my room, but soon we will move into a bigger apartment, so you two will have your own rooms," Finn said and smiled. Lilly nodded at that and leaned up to press a kiss to Finn's cheek.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you." She snuggled into him and Finn grinned, pressing his lips to her hair.

"I love you more. Now let's get you cleaned up and then you can sleep in our room. I am sure Mommy won't mind a second snuggle buddy." Finn chuckled and got up with Lilly, carrying her towards the bathroom. He reached into her suitcase on the way and pulled out a new pair of panties and PJ pants, helping her clean up and change.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up?" Rachel asked as she stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Lilly had a bad dream. Nothing too serious," her husband answered and Lilly ran towards Rachel, wrapping her arms around her thighs. She looked down and smiled, caressing Lilly's head while the little girl placed a kiss on her tummy.

"So I assume I'll have another bed guest today?" Lilly nodded and took her hand to lead her towards the bedroom, climbing into bed quickly, looking at her parents.

"What do you expect?" Finn laughed and pressed a kiss to her lips, slipping into bed as well. He spooned Lilly and waited for Rachel to join them, putting her glass on the bedside table. She got in as well and let Lilly cuddle into her side, her head resting on Rachel's upper arm.

"Good night," Rachel whispered and kissed Lilly, who was out like a light in a second. Finn quietly chuckled to himself and looked at his wife.

"She might not be ours biologically, but she sure has a lot of your traits," Finn snorted and leaned over to kiss his wife again. "I love you. Good night."

"Good night," she replied and closed her eyes, sleep taking over her quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's my little princess?" Kurt asked as he walked into the living room. Lilly turned her head and jumped up, tackling Kurt hard. He laughed and hugged her, while Blaine passed them and put down a few boxes.

"Uncle KURT." She squealed and tightened her hold on him.

"What about me?" Blaine pouted and opened his arm. Lilly immediately let go of Kurt and turned to hug him happily, nuzzling his cheek with her nose while he picked her up.

"Hi, Uncle Blaine. I missed you," she spoke and giggled, sitting down on his lap when he moved over to the couch. At the same time, Rachel walked into the living room, as well, putting down two glasses filled with soda.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Blaine said as he spotted Rachel.

"She has the pregnancy glow." Kurt winked and sat down next to his husband, playing with Lilly's ponytail.

"What? So I'm happy-is that a crime?" she asked defensively, jumping a little when she felt two strong arms come around her body.

"Being happy is a never a crime," Finn said and placed his lips on her neck, but Rachel wiggled around and swatted him away.

"Don't scare me like that!" she yelled in fake anger and Lilly snickered along with Kurt.

"I'm sorry I wanted to show some affection towards my wife." Finn pouted and plopped down on the armchair.

"You show affection by giving heart attacks? That's freaky," Kurt interjected and Blaine laughed.

"Wasn't my intention. I just wanted a hug." Finn pouted some more, so Lilly slid off Kurt's lap and jumped on Finn's.

"I'll hug you," the little girl said and hugged her father tightly, causing all the adults to grin.

"Thank you, baby girl," he replied and hugged her back, slightly tickling her sides.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Blaine asked and Kurt clapped his hands excitedly.


	18. Driving Home For Christmas

**A/N: **Hey guys, here's another update. There is only one chapter left and an epilogue. I am getting kinda sappy over it. I just hope you enjoy this little piece of writing. From now on it's all fluff and no more real drama. If you have suggestion for an epilogue, let me know, since I am still figuring out where to head with it. Now read and enjoy and maybe drop a review.

**Chapter 18**

"Lilly, are you ready?" Finn yelled throughout the apartment while putting their bags into the hallway. The very same moment she came out of her room, holding Mr. Bear and a pink carry-on bag.

"Yes, daddy. I just had to look for a jacket for Mr. Bear. It's cold outside." She smiled and walked over to him. She looked adorable in her red tights and green skirt, topped with a green and red sweater and a red hairband.

"Good. Now could you tell your Mommy we're almost ready? I will put the bags into the cab." He opened the door and stepped outside, while Lilly made her way into the bedroom, where Rachel was standing in front of the mirror, her hands repeatedly caressing her round tummy.

"Mommy, we'll leave soon," the little girl said and walked up next to her. She looked up and mimicked Rachel, putting out her belly and rubbing it. Rachel chuckled at that.

"Okay. I'm ready too. Are you excited to spend Christmas at Grandma Carole's house?" Rachel asked while she grabbed her purse and Lilly's hand, leading her out into the hall to get their coats.

"Yeah, but I am worried. What if Santa can't find me and drop of my presents?" She sighed and lifted her arms while Rachel kissed the tip of her nose, smiling at her brightly.

"Don't worry, I left Santa a note to let him know where you're going to be." She pressed a kiss to her forehead and Lilly nodded, slipping into her black boots.

"Thank you Mommy. Now let's go." She waited for Rachel to put on her coat and then dragged her outside. The ground was covered in snow and Lilly tightly clutched Rachel's hand, afraid she was going to slip.

"Rachel…RACHEL." The two of them and turned their heads. Rachel spotted Sarah who came running towards her, waving her arms wildly.

"Hey Sarah," she smiled and waved her hand back. Sarah approached them and Lilly hid behind her mother's legs, peeking out from behind a little.

"Thank God you're not gone yet. I wanted to give you this," Sarah said and shoved an envelope into her hands. Rachel looked at her confused and nodded her head.

"Thank you, but what is it?" she asked curiously and Sarah smiled at her warmly.

"Consider it an early Christmas gift. I will see you guys after the Holidays. Have fun!" she replied and waved her hand as she left. Rachel looked after her confused and resumed walking towards the cab that Finn hailed, helping Lilly to get inside.

"Mommy what's in there?" the girl asked curiously and scooted on her lap, while Finn got into the cab as well.

"I don't know. We'll open it in Lima, okay baby girl?" Lilly nodded and Rachel wrapped her arms around her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Are you guys ready for the annual Hudson Christmas extravaganza?" Finn chuckled and his two girls nodded their heads, Rachel leaning into him the entire cab ride to the airport.

xxxxxxxxx

"Finn…Rachel," Carole waved as she spotted her son and his family walking towards baggage claim. Finn was carrying Lilly in one arm, whose face was pressed into his neck. She was limp and asleep, her arms loosely wrapped around her father.

"Hey Mom." Finn half smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Carole grinned brightly and moved over to Rachel, pulling her into a hug.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." Rachel hugged her tightly and pulled away, her face glowing.

"You, too. I am so happy to be here," she replied while Carole took Lilly from Finn, who went off to collect their bags.

"I am even happier. The entire family is going to be together for Christmas dinner. I already invited your fathers, and Kurt and Blaine will fly in tomorrow as well," Carole said and waited for Finn, walking ahead towards the car.

"My dads are coming, too? They didn't tell me," Rachel answered and her smile grew even more.

"Yes. Apparently their flight for their vacation was canceled, so I invited them over." Carole shifted Lilly in her arms who was slightly stirring, lifting her head to take notice in whose arms she was.

"Hi Gramma Carole," she said with a tired voice and yawned, snuggled back into her neck, more snores coming from her. Carole chuckled and kissed the side of her head, putting her into the car seat in the back, while Rachel got in on the other side.

"She is adorable," Carole spoke and buckled the little girl up, while Finn was loading their bags into the trunk.

"I know. I am so happy she's back." A smile grazed her features and Rachel buckled herself up as well, watching her little girl sleep in the car seat next to her. The entire ride was filled with random chit chat and Carole's plans for Christmas morning. Finn's face showed pure enthusiasm. He was such a little child during Christmas-it was his favorite holiday. His positive attitude about it always infected Rachel two, who was never big on Christmas because she was Jewish.

"It's a good thing you shipped all the gifts to our house beforehand. We're supposed to have a major blizzard over Christmas. I hope you guys will be able to fly back in time," Carole said as she pulled up into the driveway. The snow in Lima was almost twice as much as in New York and actually a lot cleaner.

"I hope so too. I have a job to keep," Finn chuckled and got out of the car, spotting Burt who was waddling outside.

"Hey there," he greeted Finn and waved, helping him to get the bags while the two women took care of Lilly, carrying her upstairs to put her down in the guest bedroom.

"How's everything" Finn asked as he stepped inside with Burt, who kicked off his shoes and put their bags in the hallway.

"Fairly good. The tire shop is doing well, well enough that I might stop working altogether and have someone else run it for me," he said and Finn took off his coat, following him into the kitchen. He took out two beers and handed one to Finn, who uncapped it immediately and took a big sip.

"That's great. So you and Mom can enjoy growing old," he winked and Burt gave him a look. They made their way into the living room, where Carole and Rachel were already on the couch, looking through what seemed like a baby magazine.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute, Finn. Look!" Rachel said and held up the magazine towards him, showing an infant wearing an elf like costume.

"Really?" He smirked and sat down next to his wife, who pouted and turned away.

"Yes really," she mumbled back and Burt chuckled at her.

"Hormones," Finn mouthed towards him, causing Burt to laugh. The two women glared at them and the laughter immediately died down, causing Finn to chuckle.

"Ohhh, before I forget," Rachel said and got up, grabbing her purse to pull out Sarah's letter.

"What's that babe?" He looked over her shoulder as she sat bag down, eyeing the pieces of paper.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped as she skimmed through them. "These are the adoption papers for Lilly."

"What?!" Finn asked stunned and snatched them away from her, reading through them himself.

"That's what she meant by an early Christmas present." Rachel beamed and turned towards her husband, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"This is fantastic," Carole interjected and clapped her hands. "She's going to be my granddaughter officially."

"I know. God," Rachel said and leaned her head against Finn's shoulder, her hands caressing her tummy.

"This year will be the perfect Christmas," Finn muttered and put the papers away, wrapping his arms around his wife to cuddle her close.

xxxxxxxxx

"Mommy…Mommy…MOMMY!" Lilly yelled as she stormed into Finn's old bedroom, jumping on her parents' bed.

"Lilly, please," Rachel groaned and sighed. She didn't sleep much due to the baby kicking her inside almost the entire night.

"MOMMYYYYYYYYYY! DADDDDDDDDDDDY! Santa was here. SANTA. Gramma said I can't open gifts until you come. SO GET UP!" she yelled excitedly and pulled their covers away. Finn finally opened his eyes and rubbed them, looking at his little girl.

"We'll be there in a second, okay?" he said and Lilly nodded, jumping off the bed to run downstairs again.

"Good morning, beautiful," Finn smiled and leaned over to kiss her softly. Rachel smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas," she mumbled and deepened the kiss just a little, letting him roll on top of her.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Lilly screamed from downstairs and Finn pulled away, sighing.

"Kids." He rolled his eyes and Rachel pushed him off with a laugh, slipping out of bed to walk downstairs.

"Finally. 'S 'bout time," Lilly said with a mouth full of what appeared to be cookies.

"Mom, don't tell me you feed her cookies for breakfast," Finn groaned. Carole shrugged her shoulder's innocently.

"Oh, let me spoil the kid," she gushed and sat down on the ground next to Lilly.

"Yeah, spoil her all you want, but when she is still high on sugar tonight, you will be the one dealing with her, while I take my wife out," he stuck his tongue out and Rachel chuckled at their exchange, sitting down on the couch.

"Let's open gifts, shall we?" Burt said and started to hand out the gifts to everyone. Lilly grinned when she spotted the biggest pile to be hers, immediately ripping them all open. She gushed over every gift and squealed happily, causing the adults around her to grin.

"Mommy look. What does this say?" Lilly said as she held up a brown bear, with the softest fur she'd ever felt, attached to it a tiny note.

"It says: To my girl, Lilly. Always feel safe, Santa," Rachel read and Lilly hugged the bear tightly, smelling it. Finn grinned at her; he knew it was a good idea to get her a new bear, since Mr. Bear had his best days behind him.

"I love him. I'll call him Bob," she said and everyone laughed at that, resuming unwrapping gifts and enjoying the time together.

Later that day, Kurt and Blaine arrived at the Hudson/Hummel household with a bunch of gifts for everyone. Lilly was bouncing around the house, happily squealing and showing off every single piece she got. Never before had she such a great Christmas and never before had she gotten so many gifts. She was beaming the entire time and Rachel watched her closely, her heart fluttering every time she heard a giggle echoing in the house.

"She seems very happy," Carole noted as she moved over to Rachel in the kitchen. The two of them were preparing dinner for the entire family and Rachel nodded.

"I can't believe it. She was so utterly miserable at her aunt's place. I was shocked to see what she had done at the place. She wrecked her entire room and acted out badly. I was beyond shocked, because with us she had never even attempted something like that." Rachel frowned a little and kept cutting the vegetables in front of her.

"I think that's because she loves you. She really does. All those people in her life have been hurting her and you were the first people to give her a stable home. She can feel how much you guys love her. It's very noticeable." Carole smiled and stirred the sauce on the stove.

"Do you think so?" Rachel blushed and turned in time to see Lilly jumping on Kurt's back, who started to run around with her, giving her a wild piggy back ride.

"Yes. You and Finn are amazing parents. You guys will be the perfect family with her and the little girl on the way." Carole leaned over and patted her stomach lightly, smiling when she felt a light kick.

"I can't wait. I am excited for it all. After all these ups and downs it seems like everything is falling into place. Fate is finally changing in our favor." Rachel's eyes glazed over with tears and Carole half hugged her to her side.

"You deserve everything," she whispered into her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. Rachel grinned brightly and looked at her mother-in-law.

"Thank you, Carole. It means a lot to me. I always thought I'd have so many problems being a mother, since I never had one myself," she said and her voice quivered a little. Carole shook her head no.

"You're doing what you always wanted from your own mother. That's the perfect way to raise a child, honey." Rachel smiled and looked into the living room again, when suddenly Lilly was jumping off Kurt's back to run towards the window.

"GRANDPA AND PAPA ARE HERE!" Lilly yelled and jumped away from the window, running towards the door to open it. The same moment Hiram stepped inside and scooped up the little girl at the door, hugging her tightly.

"Hello, my little twinkle," he gushed and hugged her tightly, smiling brightly when she hugged him tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Hiiiii grandpaaaaaaaa…" she squealed and let go to extend her arms to Leroy, engulfing him in a big hug.

"Dad, daddy," Rachel greeted them as she walked towards her fathers. Hiram's jaw dropped and he put his hands over his heart.

"My baby, all grown up and carrying her own baby," he gushed and pulled her in a bone crushing hug, causing Rachel to gasp and giggle.

"I miss you," she mumbled honestly and let go to greet Leroy, helping them to get rid of their coats. The Berrys greeted everyone else and Lilly was seated on her Papa Leroy's lap, telling him about god and the world. Rachel watched the whole scenario and smiled to herself, her eyes wandering towards her husband. His trademark half smile was plastered on his face when their eyes met and Rachel blew him a kiss, which he caught in the air and pressed to his heart.

"You guys are so sickeningly cute, it's really disgusting," Kurt mentioned half kidding, making a face.

"You're just jealous, Hummel," Rachel replied and walked over to Finn, sitting down on his lap. Finn grinned and put one arm around her back, the other resting on her lap to put his hand on her belly.

"Jealous? Suuuure," he said and chuckled, poking Rachel.

"I can't help I am so in love with my wife. Deal with it," Finn mumbled and Rachel leaned down to kiss him softly. The very same moment a pillow the two of them, so Rachel pulled away.

"Get a room," Kurt said and everyone started to laugh, including Finn and Rachel. This was by far the best Christmas she had ever had.

xxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, the house was silent. Lilly was down for the night in the guest room, while Carole and Burt were in their bedroom. Kurt and Blaine decided to stay in Kurt's old room for the night, while Finn and Rachel were in Finn's old room again. He kept tossing and turning in bed and rolled over to wrap his arm around Rachel, but he noticed the other side of the bed was empty. He opened his eyes and tried to spot her, but the room was empty, so he sighed and got up. He made his way downstairs and he noticed Rachel, who was sitting in front of the window with a mug in her hands.

"Hey baby, why are you up?" Finn asked and walked over to her. Rachel looked at him tiredly and looked at took a sip of her tea, smiling at him.

"Your daughter has been playing drums with my organs again, so I couldn't fall back asleep when I woke up to pee." She scooted over a little and Finn sat down behind her, pulling her into his arms.

"I am sorry," he mumbled and pressed a kiss to the crook of her neck, his hands coming around Rachel to rest on her belly.

"I don't mind," she sighed contently and leaned against his chest, her eyes wandering up again to look at the sky.

"Whatcha' looking for?" he mumbled into her neck and placed tiny kisses all over her neck and shoulder. His breath tickled her behind her ear, so she giggled and turned her head a little.

"I am looking for you," she whispered and Finn's eyebrows knitted together.

"But I am right behind you?" he said confused and Rachel giggled once more.

"Not you directly, silly. Remember the star you named after yourself, because in your words: there's already a star named Rachel here on earth." His face immediately brightened up at her words and he tilted her chin up enough so he was able to press his lips to hers.

"And I meant it. You're a star no matter what you do. You're the light of my life," he whispered and Rachel pressed her lips against his again.

"I love you so much, Finn." Her voice was low and Finn smiled and tightened his hold on her.

"I love you more. Now how about we sneak back upstairs and fool around like we used to." He winked and Rachel spotted the sparkle in her eyes so she put down her mug and got up, taking Finn's hand to lead him upstairs.

"I'd very much appreciate it, Mr. Hudson." She giggled and ran upstairs, Finn following her closely behind, scooping her up in his arms to carry her into his old room, showing her exactly how much he loved and appreciated her.


	19. Baby, This Is Not The End

**A/N: **Hey guys. So this is it. This is the last Chapter to this Story. There is only an epilogue following that will set quite far in the future. I just want to thank everyone who read this story. Personally it touches me that so many people followed it till the end. It is the first time I finished a multi chaptered fic and I am deeply rooted to the story. I am really proud of myself and I am very proud of my readers, who were so invested and read it despite it not being one of my usual smut stories. So for now, enjoy the Chapter and look forward to the epilogue.

**Chapter 19**

Lilly Hudson sat on the foot of her bed, a book placed on her lap. Bob was right next to her and Lilly showed him all kinds of pictures, explaining to him what she already learned so far about them. Finn walked by her room and peeked inside, smiling at the little girl. The months had passed since the adoption and their life had been quite a ride. Lilly had a hard time settling back into her life with both Finn and Rachel. She had to get used to go to her pre-school, as well as therapy and her old therapist. Eventually she managed, but another bump in the road changed the dynamic.

Two weeks ago Rachel had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Amy Hudson, causing quite a big change in Lilly's life yet again. She had a hard time dealing with the fact that her new mother was paying attention to her sibling while being overly tired. Lilly was always afraid that Rachel would love Amy more, because she was her real child. It was quite the task to teach Lilly what it meant to have a baby in the house and that the baby needs more help than she did.

Both Finn and Rachel felt sorry for the little girl, basically trying anything to make her feel wanted and happy. That's why Finn was currently standing in the doorway of Lilly's room, softly knocking at the door to get her attention. She turned her head towards him and smiled a little, closing the book on her lap.

"Lilly, do you want to help Mommy give Amy a bath?" he asked as he walked into her room. Lilly crinkled her nose and looked up.

"Did she puke again?" she asked, kind of grossed out, and Finn laughed. He shook his head now and held out his hand, Lilly immediately grabbing it to follow her daddy.

"No, she just needs her regular bath. I promise no gross stuff this time." That actually excited Lilly and she let go of Finn's hand to make her way into the bedroom, where Rachel was hovered above the little girl, pulling off her clothing.

"Hey, Mommy," she said and approached her. Rachel smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, picking up Amy in her arms.

"Ready for the bath?" she smiled and Lilly nodded her head, walking into the bathroom. As usual Rachel had already prepared everything, but like an expert Lilly tested the water temperature again and made sure the baby soap was in reach.

"Put her in, Mommy," she said and rubbed her hands. Rachel approached Lilly and sat down next to her, carefully lifting Amy into the little plastic tub. She supported her head and made a face when the little baby girl cried at the contact with water.

"It's okay, Amy. It's just water," Lilly explained and took the washcloth, pouring some of the baby wash on it, gently spreading it on Amy's upper body, arms and legs. Rachel watched amazed with what utter care she cleaned her sister. Finn was watching from the door, smiling brightly as well.

"Mommy you need to lift her more, I need to wash her back too." Lilly walked around the tub and Rachel lifted the baby enough so Lilly had room to scrub the back carefully. Once she was done she smiled proudly and got on her feet, getting Amy's yellow towel.

"Mommy, can I hold her?" she asked and Rachel bit her lip. While she trusted Lilly she wasn't sure if she was actually able to hold her all by herself just yet.

"How about you sit on Daddy's lap and he helps you? Amy is quite heavy for you, baby girl," she said and Lilly nodded. Rachel lifted the infant out of the water and shifted to wrap the towel around the baby, following Lilly and her husband into the bedroom. Finn sat down on the bed and Lilly climbed on his chest, Rachel lowering Amy into their arms.

"She's not that heavy," Lilly said and giggled when Amy closed a hand around her outstretched finger.

"I know, but she is very fragile too and you know she can't hold her head up herself because she is too small," Rachel said and grabbed a fresh diaper along with a nice, green onesie.

"I know Mommy. See I am holding her head with one hand." She giggled and Rachel smiled while Finn put Amy on the bed, so Lilly was able to dry her off. Rachel was about to put on her diaper, when Lilly stopped her.

"You forgot the baby cream," she said and scrambled off the bed, getting the little tube which contained the white substance. Rachel thanked Lilly and took it from her, squeezing some on her hand. The little girl went over to her sister again and helped Rachel to spread the cream.

"All done now, so we can dress her," Rachel said and grabbed the diaper, putting it on. Amy was slowly getting fussy and started to cry a little.

"Why's she crying, Mommy?" Lilly asked, a little scared, and she watched her put on the onesie.

"She's hungry," Rachel answered and picked up Amy, sitting down on the bed with her.

"Can I stay and watch?" Lilly asked and Rachel nodded her head, slowly lifting her shirt shifting Amy around until she was laying comfortably in her arm, eagerly latching onto her mother's breast. Finn watched her and smiled at picture. His heart made a little jump and he moved over to the bed, pulling Lilly into his lap as he sat down.

"Why does she drink from there?" Lilly was a little confused.

"Babies who are just born, they need to drink milk from their mommies to grow big and strong," Finn explained and Rachel smiled at her.

"Does it hurt?" she questioned, but Rachel shook her head.

"It doesn't really hurt. It's a little uncomfortable, but nothing that's really bad."

xxxxxx

Lilly had been hiding for the past hour under her bed, covering her ears as tears were shining in her eyes. Amy had been crying none stop and it scared the little girl. She was too afraid to leave her room, so she hid underneath the bed, clutching Bob. Her mother explained to her that babies cry, but Amy wouldn't stop. She sounded like she was in pain. Lilly didn't like that. She noticed the shadow outside of her door, the door suddenly opening.

"Lilly?" Rachel asked as she noticed she couldn't see her little girl.

"Yes?" she murmured from underneath the bed. Rachel looked confused and made her way over to the bed, kneeling down to look underneath it.

"Why are you under your bed?" she asked a little confused. Lilly sighed and clutched Bob even more.

"Amy has been crying, I got scared," she whispered. Rachel bit her lip and extended her arm to pull Lilly out, pulling her on her lap as soon as she was.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Amy's tummy is upset, so she has been crying a lot," Rachel whispered into her ear. She was exhausted and frustrated at the fact she couldn't help her little baby.

"So you're not hurting her?" Lilly said with the smallest voice. Rachel's heart clenched and tears sprung to her eyes, but she breathed the urge to cry away.

"No, baby, never. She has just a colic, which means there is air in her belly and it hurts her." Lilly shifted on her lap and looked up at Rachel, snuggling into her. Rachel bit her inner cheeks to prevent from crying. Amy was a good three months old now and Lilly was about to turn six. She had never imagined it being all so hard. She was overwhelmed with the entire situation, so she just clutched Lilly in her arms and rocked her from side to side.

Meanwhile, Finn was laying on his bed, rocking Amy, trying to calm her down. He gave Rachel a break for a while. Desperately, he looked down at his daughter. He sighed. He had absolutely no idea what was going to help his little girl. He noticed her face was red while she cried even louder than before, his hand gently massaging his daughters belly like Rachel taught him. It didn't seem to help so he did the last thing he could think of, grabbing his cell phone. After a few minutes he got off the phone with his mother he took a deep breath.

"Okay, let's try this baby girl," he mumbled and put down Amy to take off her onesie, leaving only her diapers on. He quickly pulled his own shirt over his head and settled on the bed, carefully taking his daughter to put her on his chest. Her carefully placed her head on his body, putting the blanket over them to keep her warm. He relaxed a little and his hand slowly started to rub Amy's back, trying to ease the pain. It seemed to do the trick, the cries getting quieter.

"Yes baby, that's good. Isn't that good?" he asked quietly and kissed the few, brown curls on her head. Very slowly the little infant's cries faded away and Finn smiled proudly. He got ahold of another small blanket and put it on Amy, leaning back to get even more comfortable. Not soon after, he saw Rachel peeking into their room, Lilly in her arms. Rachel's heart clenched at the sight with utter happiness. There as Finn with their daughter on his chest, the little baby breathing gently, her eyes closed. Finn's hands were protectively placed on her back, his tired faced lit up just a tiny bit.

"Remember me to send my mom some flowers," he winked and Rachel moved over to the bed, sitting down next to him with Lilly, who laid down on top of her and snuggled her face into the crook of her neck.

"You're the best," Rachel whispered and leaned over to kiss her husband, laying down. Lilly was fast asleep on her chest and both Finn and Rachel looked at each other, smiles on their faces.

xxxxxx

"Mamamamamamaaaaaaa," Amy sang as crawled around the living room, looking for her mother.

"Say Lilly," Lilly said and followed Amy around.

"Mamamamamamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," she just babbled and quickly took off when she spotted Rachel in the kitchen.

"MAMA," the little girl squealed and Rachel chuckled, leaning down to pick her up, pressing her lips to her cheek.

"Hey beautiful, did you miss your Mama?" She smiled and cuddled her close. Amy grasped her hair in return and snuggled into her, a big yawn escaping her. Rachel carried her towards the living room, where Lilly was now sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Lilly, didn't I tell you to pick up the toys?" Rachel said, but Lilly only shrugged her shoulders.

"Not mine," she muttered back and Rachel put Amy in her playpen, walking over to the couch to take the remote control, turning off the TV.

"Moooooooom," Lilly whined and pouted, but Rachel wasn't having it.

"I warned you Lilly. I told you if you play with Amy you have to put away the toys afterwards. I am not your maid," Rachel responded and crossed her arms. Lilly looked up with her and crossed her arms as well, ignoring Rachel.

"Last chance, Lilly: pick up the toys now or you can spend the rest of the day in your room, thinking about all this." That made Lilly look up with a challenging look. Rachel stared back at her, lifting her arm to point towards Lilly's room.

"Go. Now," she said, but Lilly wouldn't budge. She remained seated on the couch, so Rachel took a deep breath.

"Lilly," she said warningly, but she still ignored her, looking away. Rachel had enough and grabbed her arm, but Lilly screamed at her loudly and hit her leg, running into her room screaming louder.

"DON'T HURT ME, I HATE YOU." Rachel drew in a deep breath when she heard the words and watched as Amy started to cry too. She took her out of the playpen to hug her to her chest. Tears pooled in her eyes and she slumped down on the couch, burying her face in Amy's shoulder, cuddling her close. Lately Lilly had been acting out a lot more and she was always using the fact that they could hurt her against them. Every time her heart broke, causing Rachel to let it slide a little more usually. She knew she couldn't, but it happened anyway. She sighed.

"Honey?" Finn asked as he walked into the apartment, immediately making his way over to Rachel. He saw her sitting on the couch, tears running down her face while she rocked Amy.

"What's wrong?" His voice was laced with worry and he made his way over to her, sitting down to pull her in his arms.

"Lilly," she mumbled and looked up with tear streaks on her face.

"What happened now?" he asked, taking Amy from her who was squirming a lot.

"I told her before she played with Amy, that if she scattered the toys all over the place she had to pick them up afterwards. She refused and I wanted to sent her to her room, but she wouldn't listen, so I tried to grab her arm and she started to scream and ran away, telling she hated me." Even more tears fell down her cheeks and a sob escaped her.

"I am sorry, baby," he whispered and kissed her cheek, but Rachel shook her head.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Finn. She is acting out so much lately," she sniffled and watched how Finn out her back into the playpen, pulling a blanket over her.

"I will talk to her, baby," he kissed her once more and walked into Lilly's room.

"Go away," she whined, but Finn ignored her and closed the door, sitting down on her bed.

"I am not going away, Lilly. We're going to talk," he replied sternly. That made Lilly look up with red eyes and thick tears rolling down her face.

"Why?" she asked, but he shook his head. It wasn't going to work.

"Lilly, listen to me. It's not okay to tell Mommy you hate her or that she will hurt you. It hurts her heart when you say that. She told you, you had to clean up after you played with Amy, because she is too small to do so and Mommy could really use some help," Finn said and the little girl listened.

"I know you are acting out, because you are upset with Mommy taking care of Amy so much, but she is still a little baby and she needs the help and Mommy is tired a lot and she has less time for you, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Mommy loves you a whole lot, I know that," he said and Lilly nodded her head.

"I know," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Don't tell me that, tell that your mommy." He got up and left, leaving the door open. He wandered over to Rachel and smiled, sitting down next to her. A few minutes later Lilly followed him and started to clean, picking up all the toys and putting them away.

"I am sorry, Mommy. I am sorry I misbehaved," she whispered and looked at her shyly. Rachel looked at her and nodded her head, opening her arms to pull her closer.

"I love you, baby girl." Her voice was low and Lilly finally smiled a little.

"I love you, too, Mommy. A whole bunch," she said and tilted her head back to press a kiss to her cheek. They hugged tightly and Finn smiled.

"That's better," he chuckled and the two girls laughed and giggled at that.

xxxxxx

"Mooooommmmmmm, MOMMMY," Lilly yelled loudly and looked towards the kitchen. Rachel's heart jumped and rushed to the living room, her jaw dropping at the sight.

"Loooooook, she's walking," Lilly said proudly, her hands tightly closed around Amy's to steady her a little. Rachel's eyes filled with tears and she smiled proudly, moving closer to them.

"Come on, Amy, go to Mommy," Lilly encouraged her. Amy giggled and looked up.

"Mama," she babbled and gave her a toothy grin. She raised her right leg and put it forward, grasping her sister's hands tightly to steady her wobbly legs. After a few more steps, Lilly let go of one hand and Amy extended her free hand, grasping Rachel's, who immediately pulled her in her arms.

"Hi, baby girl, oh my god," Rachel gushed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Lilly giggled and sat down on the ground, laughing when Amy pulled away too fast and fell straight into Lilly's lap. Rachel laughed as well and cupped Lilly's cheek, who wrapped her arms around Amy.

"You're the best big sister ever," Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Lilly nodded proudly and snuggled her sister, who leaned back in her arms and clapped her hands.

"Lil'lil," Amy squealed and Lilly's face lit up even more.

"She just said my name. Mom, she said my name," Lilly said and giggled. "Say Lilly…Lilly…"

"Lil'lil," Amy repeated and squealed when Rachel clapped her hands happily to encourage her.

"Such a big girl you are," Rachel smiled and sat down. Amy got up from her sisters lap and fell forward, hugging her Mommy. Lilly watched them and smiled a little bit, Rachel extending her arm.

"Come on, Amy sandwich," she winked and Lilly moved forward, hugging the two tightly. The same moment Finn came into the living room, smiling at the sight.

"Hey is there some more room for me?" he asked and moved over to them. Lilly laughed and nodded her head.

"Hi Daddy, guess what? Amy said my name," she grinned and pulled away. "Say Lilly…Lilllllyyy…"

"Lil'lil," the toddler squealed out and clapped her hands happily. Finn chuckled and sat down on the ground next to Rachel, leaning over to kiss his little baby girl.

"Very good," he said and Lilly moved over to sit in his lap. She crinkled her nose and looked up to him.

"Daddy you smell like fire," she mumbled and Rachel laughed.

"I must admit she is right," Rachel agreed and Finn wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her closer.

"Well deal with it, whether I smell or not, now is cuddle time." He laughed and clasped his hands together around his girls, all of them squished into each other, laughing loudly. If he had thought two years ago he was going to have this moment now, he'd have laughed it off, but having his three favorite girls in his arms was something he'd never get tired of.

"I love you guys," he smiled and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks, rocking them a little.

THE END


End file.
